Lady of the Black Pearl
by InkPhoenix
Summary: Jack Sparrow decides he's going to needs some money when he lands in Port Royal. But Isabelle Bennett isn't going to just sit on her hands and let him steal from her house. "How is it that a young lady like yourself knows how to use a sword so well?" "I'll have you know that I don't just attend tea parties, sir." ON HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Black Pearls

**Disclaimer for Entire Story:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, as I'm sure you all well know. But I tip my hat to its creators, and hope they don't mind me playing in their sandbox.

**Warnings for Entire Story:** Language, blood, violence, and mentions of child abuse later on.

.

**Black Pearls**

.

The sky was pitch black as Jack Sparrow came into Port Royal, his boat slowing sinking the entire way. As he stood on the mast, the wind tugging at his dark brown dreadlocks and the moon lighting his way, he glanced around the port, which was deadly silent. There didn't seem to be any guards, or if there where, they hadn't seen him arrive. Which was good. Jack didn't want to alert anyone of his arrival. And he really wasn't in the mood to pay a dock-master only to steal it back later.

As the small fishing boat, the _Jolly Man_, hit to the ocean floor with a muted thud, Jack leapt off the mast and landed on the nearby dock with such ease it looked as it he practiced it. He glanced back and watched as the boat finally came to a halt, the only thing above water a small part of the mast. He stared at it for a moment. Something didn't seem right.

Only a few seconds later, Jack was grinning as he grabbed a nearby rope that was attached to the post and tied it to the mast. He hoped it would confuse whoever passed by the next morning.

That accomplished, Jack straightened his hat and went on his way. His plans were to steal - no, commandeer, he corrected himself - a fast ship. There was rumors that the_ Black Pearl_, his beloved ship, still in command of Barbossa, was haunting the nearby waters, and he wanted to find her. Of course, he would also need a crew, but he would worry about that later.

First though, he needed to steal some money. Just in case things didn't work out the way he planned - which, he had to admit, was often, even though he was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. That was why Jack arrived at Port Royal so late at night, so no one would see him sneak in.

Now he just need to find a house that would be easy to break into.

An hour or so later, Jack found himself sneaking into the rich district of Port Royal, where houses were large enough to houses more then a few families, but only held a few people. That was what he hated about the rich - they could give enough money to feed a family for a few years and still have plenty left for their own greedy needs, but they did nothing. It was why he felt no qualms about robbing them.

Of coursed, it helped that he was a pirate, and apparently, had a heart as black as coal.

He had already avoided a few guards, but they seemed to act ease, confident that no one would try and break into the mansions of the rich and power. Jack snorted softly. He would show them - or technically, he hoped he wouldn't.

Looking around with a critical gaze, Jack grinned as his sights landed on a large home, all the lights out and with no guards around it. That seemed perfect, everyone seemed to be asleep. And even if anyone woke up and saw him stealing, they would run screaming and he would make his get away easily.

Breaking into the house was easier then he thought it would be. The back door to the kitchen was unlocked, and he slipped inside without anyone seeing him. His mouth watered at the sight of food - breads, fruits, fresh water, cheeses and dried meats, and he could only imagine how these people ate. He couldn't help but grab a handful of grapes before he silently made his way through the house, promising himself he would go back for more after he was done.

Popping some grapes into his mouth, Jack peered through the darkness. Whoever lived here was well off - there were fancy decorations everywhere, ones that they probably didn't even bother looking at unless they were showing them off to someone. But there was nothing that he could easily steal, no small items or trinkets that he could carry without having attention drawn to himself. And even small items he would have a hard time selling until he got back to Tortuga.

Finishing off the fruit he had, Jack made his way to a closed room. Opening the door without a sound, he peered inside. It seemed to be an office, and a grinning, the pirate went inside. Men usually kept their coffers in the office, hidden in their desk, a safe, or behind some books. This might be the jackpot.

His dirty hands moving books aside, Jack searched the bookshelf in almost total darkness and silence, the rustling of paper the only sound. He couldn't even light a candle as that would give him away. The only light he had was from the almost full moon, its beams streaming through the large windows.

Sighing quietly, Jack turned his attention to the desk, looking through the drawers. He hated the fact that he was reduced to nothing but a common thief. He remembered the days when he and his crew charged through a quiet town, loudly cheering as they fought off guards as and torn through homes in search of treasure. Yes, those were the days. The good old days.

At that thought, Jack shook his head, as if trying to shake the thought away. Damn it, he was starting to sound like an old man. He wasn't that old!

"..."

Okay, maybe he was. He certainly didn't feel old, though.

"Damn it," Jack cursed softly as he closed the desk drawer. Nothing. He looked to the ceiling. It looked like he'd have to search some rooms. If anything, the lady of the house was bound to have some jewelry that he could pawn off.

He left the office like he found it, shutting the door as quietly as he could. Jack was actually surprised he hadn't heard anyone moving around. Maybe the family had left the house alone, sailing or something of that nature, whatever it was that rich people did when they had time. Really, that was all the better for him.

Sneaking up the stairs, it took Jack a few tries before he found something that looked like a woman's bedroom, the door opening with a small creak, and couldn't help but that be glad that the room was empty. In fact, it looked as if it hadn't been touched in awhile. Maybe the lady of the house died recently? He shrugged, why would he care? He just came to steal, not worry about some dead woman.

Leaving the door open so he could listen for anyone coming, Jack immediately went to the dresser, which had a small jewelry box on top, just sitting there. Picking it up, he carried it over to the made bed, the moon's light not reaching the dresser. Open it with a tiny creak, brown eyes narrowed as Jack grinned. "Lovely," he whispered as he ran a hand over the gold, silver, and gems that rested inside. All of them looked expensive - perfect. Not wanting to waste any time, he started pulling things out - rings, bracelets, earrings, and necklaces - and stuffing them into a small sack that he carried around for such a time.

One piece in particular caught his sight, and lifting it into the air to get a better look, Jack eyes went wide as he glanced over it. It was a surprisingly simply necklace, with a silver chain and small gem at the end, held in silver. But what really caught Jack's interest though was the gem itself - a black pearl. He hadn't seen very many before, as they were rare, and at first glance, it looked like a black, round stone. But a closer look, and they were quite beautiful. It was why he had renamed the _Wicked Wench_ to the _Black Pearl_ after Davy Jones brought her back.

Turning it in his hand, Jack wondered if its owner knew of its value. He might keep this one for himself.

As he looked it over, Jack suddenly felt cold metal touch his neck, causing him to freeze instantly as he recognized the feeling of a blade at his throat. "Put it down," growled a voice in the darkness. "Now."

Slowly, Jack did as he was told, the sword, which he believed to be a short sword, staying at the side of his neck as he placed the necklace on the bed, while at the same time discreetly stuffing his sack inside his coat. "Now, now, lets not be unreasonable," he said, slowly turning to the one who caught him. "I'm sure we can..." His jaw dropped, and even though he knew that he looked like a total fool, he couldn't help himself.

"How dare you try and steal my mother's necklace." The sword was still at his neck as its holder, a young woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties glared at him, her incredibly dark eyes flashing dangerously, and not even caring that she was standing in front of him in only a glowing white nightgown, which contrasted sharply with her long raven black hair. "You won't get away with this, you rotten thief."

~o0o~

She wasn't sure what woke her up. But once she was up, Isabelle Bennett was wide awake.

Blinking sleepily, Isabelle sighed as she turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was so bored, she couldn't even sleep. Her father was on a trip for the Royal Navy, taking his wife and son with him, and leaving her all alone save for the servants - and none of them ever talked to her. All she had to do while they were gone was dress up and attend tea parties, listening to other girl gossip about nonsense. It was driving her insane! At least she had her lessons before, but her father ended them once he though she had learned everything they had to offer.

Well, at least she could practice, but doing that by herself wasn't entertain either, since her favorite thing to practice required another person.

Closing her eyes, Isabelle turned to her side, sighing again as she decided to try and fall asleep again. There was no using moping over the fact that she didn't get to do much. After all, that was her world. A world full of tea parties, arranged marriages, and false smiles.

A creak made her dark brown, almost black eyes snap open. Not moving, Isabelle listened carefully. No one else was suppose to be here, and the servants slept in a different part of the house, never coming near her unless she called for something. So who was moving around?

Slipping silently out of bed, Isabelle didn't bothering to put on her slippers or dressing gown as she crept over to her door, cracking it open and poking her head out. Her eyes went wide as she saw the door to her mother's room was open, moonlight pouring through, and she could hear the jingle of someone moving something that sounded like... jewelry!

It didn't take her but a moment to make a decision. Isabelle wasn't about to let some thief walk off with her mother's belongings, which was all she had left of her. Bring her head back inside her room, Isabelle carefully made her way to her wardrobe, opening it without a sound and reaching inside. She pulled out a long, thin black case and placed it on her bed. With a deep breathe as she reassured herself that she had to do this, Isabelle opened the case.

The short swords handle gleamed in the light, and Isabelle hesitate a moment before picking it up and pulling it out of its sheath. This wasn't the practice foil she kept downstairs - the one her father had bought her that would never cut anyone no matter how many times she might try. No, this was a sword that Isabelle had made after selling a piece of jewelry that she would never wear. It was made for her, and only her.

Keeping the sword at her side, Isabelle slipped into the hall, making her footsteps soft as she made way for her mother's room. The door was still open, and as she quietly entered, she saw the thief lift up a necklace to the light, and she held back a gasp. It was her mother's favorite necklace, which her father gave to her when they were engaged. Her mother had never taken it off, not until she'd gotten ill. It was also extremely valuable since the gem was a black pearl. Her father had promised it to her when she turned twenty one, which was only a few days away.

Lifting her sword, Isabelle had no problem resting it against the side of the thief's neck. "Put it down," she growled lowly. "Now."

It took a moment, but the thief did as she said, place it on on the bed. "Now, now, lets not be unreasonable," he started, turning towards her slowly. "I'm sure we can..." As he caught sight of her, the thief's jaw dropped. It was at that time that Isabelle finally got a good look at the man. He looked to be in his late thirties, with dark brown hair all in dreadlocks and equally dark eyes lined with kohl. He also looked very grungy, like he hadn't changed or had a good bath in days.

"How dare you try and steal my mother's necklace," Isabelle hissed as she glared at the thief, not letting her sword fall an inch. "You won't get away with this, you rotten thief."

Getting in control of himself, the thief lifted his hands in surrender. "Now calm down, missy. I be sure we can work this out. Now if yeh just put down the sword -"

"You're insane if you think that will happen," said Isabelle.

The thief shrugged. "Well, I did try." And the next thing she knew, Isabelle was blocking a sword that came swinging at her. "I promise I won't hurt ya to badly, love."

"And I promise the same," snapped Isabelle.

Chuckling, the thief started to make his way towards the door, swords still pointed at one another. "Don't wanna hurt your feelings, love, but you don't stand a chance."

In answer, Isabelle jabbed towards his chest, which he just managed to block. "Never underestimate an opponent," she said, quoting her old teacher.

"You think this wise, little lady?" asked the man. "Crossing blades with a pirate? With _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?"

Pirate. That one word made things a lot worse. Pirates weren't just thief's, they were murders, law-breakers, men who didn't care about anything that society had taught her. Isabelle forced a grin. "I think that I can manage."

Raising an eyebrow, Sparrow watched her for a moment, the silence overwhelming. Then he jabbed, and Isabelle didn't hesitate to parry before striking his sword, the clang of metal filling her ears as she advanced on him. It only took a few quick attacks for her to force the pirate into the hallway, though he managed to block them all.

"Not bad," Sparrow said, she could barely see him in the dark hallway. "How is it that a young lady like you knows how to use a sword?"

Seeing a glint of metal coming at her, Isabelle blocked the next strike and sent back her own. "I'll have you know that I don't just attend tea party's, sir," she spat. "And I happen to be the daughter of an Admiral."

"Ah, a Navy brat then," said Sparrow with a raise of his eyebrow. "How interesting."

Ignoring the insult, Isabelle went on. "Now I would ask that you drop whatever you stole from my mother room and leave before I call for the guards."

"Not many guards around - and I'm sure that I could be out of here before they even close," said the pirate confidently.

"Not if I don't let you." At this, Isabelle opened her mouth to scream. "He -"

A hand was over her mouth before she could even finish her cry for her, and Isabelle's eyes went wide as she was pressed against the wall, Sparrow looming over, looking angry. "That wasn't very nice," he growled as he took her sword and tossed it to the side, letting it fall with a clatter. She couldn't help but glare at Sparrow as he leaned forward. "Now listen, love. You have plenty of money, that's obvious. It won't hurt you to lose some jewels that you can replace later. So just let me go, and forget this ever happened."

"Mm hm hn mm."

Frowning at the mumbled reply, Sparrow lifted his hand up, but just barely, so he could slap it down if she started to scream again. "Repeat that, love."

"Those belonged to my mother," Isabelle answered lowly, and her hot breath hit the dirty hand. "I won't let you steal them. Take what you want out of my jewelry, or I'll show you where the money is kept. Just don't take those."

Sparrow looked down at her. "Your mother... she dead then?"

"Since I was a child." It hurt to answer that question, even though Isabelle barely remembered her mother. She had died when she was eight, of sickness. The clearest memory she had of her mother was her reading to her, the black pearl necklace hanging around her neck since she never took it off.

For a few long moments, Isabelle stared up at the pirate. She couldn't help but look to the beads were in his beard, his his hair, and then there was a strand of items hanging from underneath his faded-black tricorne along with what looked like a long, thin bone. He looked... strange, even for a pirate.

"Fine," Sparrow finally said. Moving slowly, he reached into his coat and pulled out a small sack, letting it drop to the floor with a thud. "You have your mother's jewelry back. Now you need to give me something in return."

"Then let me go, and I'll get you whatever you want," Isabelle said slowly. She also wanted to get her sword, to make sure that Sparrow would leave, one way or another.

A scream pierced the air before they could even move towards her room, and both Isabelle and Sparrow looked towards the stairs. Her personal maid, Mary, was standing there, a lamp in one hand and her other over her mouth, which didn't stay there long as she lifted it to scream again. "Help! Help! Guards, help! Thief!"

"Damn it," Sparrow cursed, and then he was off, sword in hand as he pushed past the Mary, racing down the stairs with heavy footsteps as the sound of guards came closer to the house, forcing him to move fast. She heard the door slam open, and then... he was gone. Almost as if he was never there.

Stunned, Isabelle waited a moment too long go after him, because Mary was soon at her side, blocking her way. "Are you alright, miss? Did he - did he try to take advantage of you?"

"What - no - I'm fine," Isabelle insisted, staring at the stairs. "He didn't hurt me."

"Oh, thank heavens." The maid didn't touch her, but looked around nervously. "We should get you downstairs, miss, and I'll get you a cuppa tea and your dressing robe."

"But -"

"Really, you should have some tea, miss, I'm sure you're in shock," insisted the maid.

Sighing, Isabelle followed Mary downstairs, focusing more on the sounds of the guards chasing after Sparrow then the maid's blathering about how scary it must have been to be attacked by that thief and so on. Strangely enough though, Isabelle wasn't all frightened by the entire scene. It had actually been a little... exciting. Still, she let Mary lead her to the couch, forcing her to sit there while she went to get the tea started.

"Is everything alright?" The butler was coming up to her fast as he could, which wasn't very fast since he was old. "I just heard from Mary - Miss Bennett, were you hurt?"

"No, everything's fine, Edward," Isabelle assured him. "Nothing manged to get stolen, and he didn't hurt me."

"Oh, it was so scary," said Mary said as she brought in her dressing robe. "I'm surprised you're so calm about it, Miss Bennett. That man looked so frighting! And he had a sword! Are you sure he didn't hurt you, Miss?" she asked again as she handed her the robe.

Grinding her teeth together, Isabelle nodded just as there was a knock on the door. Edward went shuffling over to open it. "Yes?"

"Am I to understand this is the home that was just robbed?" Glancing towards the door, Isabelle could see a man about ten years older then her standing at the door, dressed in a Navy officers uniform save for the usual white wig that was absent, showing off his dark brown hair. His hazel eyes instantly went to her.

"Why, yes it is, sir. Please, come in."

Slipping on her dressing robe, Isabelle stood as the officer entered the room, two guards at his side. "Miss? My name is Captain James Norrington. Are you the lady of the house?"

"No, Captain," Isabelle answered with a shake of her head. "My name is Isabelle Bennett, the daughter of Admiral Matthew Bennett, who is out of the country at the moment with my stepmother. I was the one who found the... thief." For some reason, she was not willing to admit that Sparrow was a pirate.

"I see you have not been harmed," Norrington said with a nod. "I'm glad that the brute didn't hurt you. My men are after him as we speak. I know you might be in a bit of a shock, but do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Shaking her head, Isabelle swept a hand towards the couch and chairs. "Not at all. Please, sit."

Isabelle sat back on the couch as the Captain sat across from her, the guards at his side. Mary handed her a cup of tea, and offered some to Norrington, but he politely declined it before starting his questions. "Could you please tell me what happened?"

"I woke up and heard someone in my mother's room," started Isabelle. "I went over to see who was there, and the thief was trying to steal my mother jewelry. Foolishly, I tried to stop him, but he simply pinned me to the wall and told me not to get in his way." The lies were flowing like water off her tongue, and she hoped the Captain didn't go upstairs and see her sword. It was the reason she was lying and not saying that the thief was actually a pirate. "Then Mary found us and screamed, causing the thief to drop the stolen goods and run."

"Why on earth did you try to stop him?" asked Norrington with a frown. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"Captain Norrington, that jewelry is one of the few things I have left from my mother - I wasn't going to let him steal it," said Isabelle with her head held high. "I did it without thinking, but I'm not sorry I did."

"...That was a foolish thing to do, Miss Bennett," commented Norrington. "But, it was very brave of you to do that."

Blushing lightly, Isabelle sipped at her tea. She hadn't been complemented like that before.

"Can you tell me what the thief looked like?" the Captain went on.

"Dark hair, dark eyes - there wasn't very much light, sir, I can't tell you much," Isabelle said, stretching the truth only slightly.

"Did anyone else see the thief?"

"I did, sir," spoke up Mary. "But I didn't see much either. It was dark..."

"And you're certain that he didn't steal anything?"

"I'm certain, Captain Norrington," Isabelle said with a nod. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's all we need for now." Norrington stood, and after she set down her cup, Isabelle stood as well. "Though, I would like to ask you a favor."

Blinking in confusion, Isabelle asked slowly, "And what is that, Captain?"

"Tomorrow morning, there is going to be a ceremony at Fort Charles, where I am going to be promoted to Commodore." Norrington seemed to puff up a little in pride, but then he hesitated. "I was wondering if you come - as my guest?"

"Oh, well -"

"What is going on here?"

Snapping her head towards the door, Isabelle was immediately on edge. "Father."

Matthew Bennett stepped into his home, his gaze immediately going to her. Isabelle was glad that she had inherited nothing from him - not his bright blue eyes, or his pale blond hair. It wasn't because her father was ugly, in fact, he could see why her mother had fallen in love with him. But she thought it made him look cold. At his side was his wife, her stepmother, Rose. She had her light brown hair piled high, and her dark green eyes narrowed when she looked to her.

"Bell!" Racing from his mother's side, Isabelle was soon jumped by a small blond boy, who looked only ten, with bright blue eyes. "Bell, I miss you!"

Smiling, Isabelle ruffled the top of her half-brother's head. "I missed you too, Johnathan."

"Mary? Take Johnathan to his room," called out Rose. "He should be in bed."

"But Mother, I wanna talk to Bell!"

"It alright, Johnathan." Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Isabelle gently pushed him to Mary. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

Finally nodding in agreement, Johnathan waved to her as Mary lead him upstairs. "Good night, Father, Mother! Night, Bell!"

"Admiral Bennett and Mrs. Bennett, I assumed?" Norrington said after Johnathan was going, nodded to him with respect. "My name is Captain James Norrington, sir. I'm sorry to say that a thief broke into your house earlier, and attacked your daughter. Thankful, nothing was stolen, and your daughter was unharmed."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Matthew before looking to his daughter. "I see you aren't too shaken up, Isabelle."

"I'm alright, father."

"And what is this invitation that you're extending to my daughter, Captain?" asked Matthew.

"I'm to be promoted, sir," Norrington explained, "to Commodore. I was inviting Miss Bennett to the ceremony at Fort Charles tomorrow morning."

"Ah, I see. I'm sure my daughter is delighted about the invitation, Captain, and would love to come." Her father gaze towards Isabelle didn't waver. "Wouldn't you, Isabelle?"

"Yes, Father," said Isabelle, and she nodded towards Norrington. "Thank you, sir. I'll be there tomorrow."

Norrington smiled. "Wonderful."

"Good, good. Isabelle, why don't you head to bed," said Matthew, "while I talk to the Captain. I'm sure you're very tired."

Nodding, Isabelle said her goodnight before heading up the stairs, waiting till she was out of sight before she raced down the hall, to the spot Sparrow had held her against the wall. She sighed with relief when she saw her sword still on the floor, hiding in the shadows. Picking up, she quickly went to her room, not wanting anyone to see her weapon. She placed it back in its case and hid it once more in the back of her wardrobe. It was only then that she could relax a little, leaning against the closed wardrobe. She couldn't imagine what would happen if her father found out she had a weapon, or worse, had fought with Sparrow.

At the thought of Sparrow, Isabelle frowned. Why had she protect Sparrow? He was not just a thief, he was a pirate, and he had tried to steal her mother's jewels. So why hadn't she told the Captain what he was, or what he looked like?

Gasping, Isabelle shot up. Her mother's jewelry! It was still in the hallway! She couldn't let Rose find it - she'd been trying to get her hands on it since she married her father.

Out in the hallway, it took Isabelle moment to find the jewelry that had almost been stolen, the sack half open as its content spilled onto the floor. Scooping out her mother things and gently placing them back in the sack before returning them to her mother's room, promising herself that she come back tomorrow to fix the mess. She was glad to see that her mother's black pearl necklace was still there, and she closed the door quietly, ready to head back to bed.

It was by chance that she heard the a familiar voice drifted up the stairs as she started to head back to her room.

"... sorry to hear about your father's death, James. Lawrence was a good man, and a wonderful officer of the Navy."

Pausing, Isabelle turned to the stairs, silent as she continued to listen. It seemed that her father knew James' father, which really didn't come as a surprise to her. Her father had been an Admiral in the Navy, and knew many high ranking officers, and many of them owed him favors.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to hear that, sir."

"Do you remember my daughter? I believe she was five when you last saw her - when we were both station in England."

Now curious, Isabelle crept over to the top of the stairs, kneeling down and peering through the railing. Captain Norrington was still there, sitting and talking with her father, though his guards were gone. Rose was sitting nearby, watching silently as she usually did.

"Vaguely, sir. She's grown into quite a beautiful young woman," said Norrington carefully. "Looks like her mother. Pardon me for asking, sir, what happened to her?"

"Gabriella got sick a few years after we moved her," Matthew explained, not even sounding sad. "Died when Isabelle was eight years old. I married Rose a few years later." And at that, Rose looked smug.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you... James, did your father ever tell you of a promise we made?" asked Matthew.

"No sir, I can't say he did," Norrington said in confusion. "May I ask what it was?"

"... When your father was younger, when you were about five or six, if I remember correctly, Lawrence got into a bit of trouble." At this, Norrington went stiff, but Matthew went on. "This was when he had just gained the rank of Admiral, while I had been Admiral for quite a few years and had many connections, and of course, much more family money. Lawrence came to me one day and admitted that he had taken his son with him while going after a pirate - Teague, if I remember correctly. And while fighting said pirate, his son was knocked overboard and for some odd reason, was rescued by that same pirate."

Pausing for a moment, Matthew took in Norrington, who was starting to pale, and then went on. "He was disgusted, and asked me for my help, to make sure that no one knew, and to make sure that no one on that ship told anyone. He was willing to do anything. So, we made a deal."

"And what deal was that, sir?" Norrington forced out.

"I'm glad you asked," said Matthew. "I would pay off anyone who saw this rescue, and make sure that it was never put on record, effectively erasing it. In return... Lawrence would promise his only son to the first born daughter I had, and they would marry once you were both twenty-one years old."

Clasping her hand over her mouth, Isabelle hold back her gasp. No, he wouldn't.

"And I am please to inform you that my daughter will turn twenty-one in a matter of days." Matthew chuckled. "I was going to ask for a favor and have an old friend track you down, but it seems I don't need to do that anymore. How long have you been in Port Royal, James?"

"I don't believe that," growled Norrington as he ignored the question. "My father would never do a thing like that!"

"He would if he was ashamed of his son," said Matthew smoothly, and that seemed to shut Norrington up. "And believe me, James, he was _very_ ashamed. And of course, if you don't believe me, I can always show you the deal that he signed."

"But I can't do that," said Norrington with a shake of his head. "I can't marry your daughter - "

"So you would rather shame your father even more then marry my beautiful daughter?" Matthew interrupted, his voice cold. "I'm sure Lawrence is rolling in his grave now."

"Its not that, Admiral Bennett. But I am not going to be part of my father's past dealings -"

"Did I mention," interrupted Matthew again, "that if you don't go along with your father's deal, then I will forced to tell the Royal Navy about the rescue. I'm sure that they would not like to learn that their new Commodore was saved by a pirate - a former Pirate Lord, of all things."

At his side, Rose looked practically gleeful - she had been wanting her husband to marry Isabelle off for years. Isabelle, on the other hand, was sick. How could her father do this to her?

"It shouldn't be a problem for you to marry my daughter, should it, Captain?" Matthew went on. "Unless, of course, you're married already. Then, then that certainly would be a problem."

Norrington gulped visibly before shook his head, looking sick himself. "No, Admiral Bennett. I'm not. I ... I was going to ask a young lady for her hand, though. I've already asked her father, Governor Swann -"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that he understands," said Matthew smoothly. "Is there anything else that might stop you from marrying my daughter?"

"...No, sir."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear," chuckled Matthew, as if this wasn't blackmail, but a game. "Shall we announce your engagement at your ceremony tomorrow? I'm sure that your peers would be delighted to hear it. And of course, my wife will take care of the wedding arrangements." He smiled. "Don't worry, James, I'm sure in time, both you and Isabelle will grow to love each other."

Standing, Isabelle took a step backwards, her hands still covering her mouth as she shook her head in shock. She was being promised to the Captain, who she had just meet. How could he? How could her father do this to her? She had hoped that he would let her fall in love on her own, like he did with her mother. But it seemed she now had no choice.

She was to be married to James Norrington.


	2. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

.

"Miss Bennett, please wake up!" The curtains were sharply opened by Mary, and sunlight poured into Isabelle's room, shining right on her face. "Your father wants you dressed and to meet him downstairs in less then an hour!"

Groaning at both the sun and the thought of her father, Isabelle turned to her side, away from the sunlight. Truthfully, she had never gone back to sleep - not after she heard her father promise her to a man that she barely knew. It still made her sick just thinking about it. She didn't want to even get out of bed.

"Hurry, Miss!" urged Mary. "And your father wants you to wear this!"

Cracking open her eyes, Isabelle stared at the dress Mary was holding out. It was beautiful, dark red with gold swirls and white lace around the sleeves, and she could also see a pair of white gloves and a small hat that matched sitting on the nearby chair. It would go wonderful with her pale skin and dark hair. But at the same time, Isabelle could only question the reason her father had gotten all of this for her. Still, she also knew she had no choice but to wear it. So reluctantly, she crawled out of bed and let Mary do her job to make her look presentable.

"Oh, miss, its sounds wonderful, to be invited to the ceremony for Captain Norrington." Isabelle, nibbling at her light breakfast, could see Mary blushed in the mirror as she brushed out her long black hair. "He was quite a handsome man, wasn't he, Miss?"

"I suppose," Isabelle muttered in answer. Yes, she supposed if she was in any other situation, she would find the soon-to-be Commodore quite handsome.

"I wonder if he's single," said Mary offhandedly, and Isabelle almost winced at the innocent comment. "Oh, you and the Captain would make a lovely couple."

"Enough," Isabelle as she stood. "That's going too far, Mary. Please, just bring me the dress."

Startled, Mary nodded and apologized more out of habit as she went to the fetch the dress - and of course, the bloody corset that went with it. "This is really a lovely dress, miss. Your father said he brought it all the way from England."

And as she thought, it was beautiful, and it fit her wonderfully - though the corset felt too tight, as always - and the gold jewelry that was picked out to go with it only helped. But Isabelle, as she ignored Mary's constant comments about how lovely she looked, couldn't help but wondering what strings were attached to this dress. Looking herself over in the tall mirror, from her loosely pulled up hair to her dyed-to-match red shoes, Isabelle sighed. Well, it was best to get this meeting over with. She wonder what her father would tell her besides what she already knew.

The door flew open, causing Isabelle to jump and Mary to give a little shriek of terror as Johnathan came barreling into the room, almost tackling Isabelle down as he gave his elder sister a hug. "Bell!"

Laughing, Isabelle crouched and gave him a tight hug, ignoring the squeak Mary gave - who was probably worried she wrinkle her dress. "Hello, Johnny. And how's my favorite little brother today?"

"I'm your only brother, Bell," pointed out Johnathan, but his smile just grew larger. "Momma said she's gonna take me to the ocean today!"

"That sounds wonderful," said Isabelle as she stood, taking his hand as she lead him out of her room. "I wonder if you'll see any pirate ships," she said in an excited whisper. Even though she didn't care for pirates, her half brother had a fascination with them, and she didn't have the heart to tell him that she hated them. It was a secret they shared, one that they didn't dare tell their parents, and instead discussed it in secret.

"Naw, pirates wouldn't dare come to Port Royal, not while Father's around," Johnathan said with a puffed chest, proud of his father. Even though he was interested in pirates, he was also a son of an Admiral, and admired them just as equally.

"Well..." Isabelle glanced around to see if anyone was around. "Can you keep a secret?"

When Johnathan nodded, Isabelle bent down to whisper in his ear. "Did you hear of the break-in last night?"

"Uh huh. I heard Mary telling the cook." Johnathan had a bad habit of eavesdropping on the servants, even though didn't understand what they were saying sometimes. Isabelle tried telling him to stop, but after while, gave up on that, since it seemed to come as second nature to her brother.

"What if I told you that the thief... was a pirate?"

"Really?" Johnathan's eyes were wide. "No lie?"

"No lie," Isabelle assured him. "But remember, you can't tell anyone, alright?"

Nodding furiously, Johnathan then proceeded to ask a series of questions, but Isabelle stopped him with a hand on his head. "I'll tell you about him later, alright? I'm sure father's waiting for us."

Even Johnathan knew better than to keep their father waiting, and he nodded in agreement. And together, the half siblings headed down to the living room, the smell of the strong tea their father always drank in the morning floating through the air.

"Ah, Isabelle, Johnathan, good morning," rumbled their father, placing down his cup of tea.

"Good morning, Father," they said in unison, "good morning, Mother."

"My baby," said Rose from her father's side, ignoring her step-daughter as she held her arms out to her son, who didn't hesitate to run to her arms and receive a kiss on his head. She whispered something to him, and then she gently forced Johnathan out of the room, leaving Isabelle and her father alone the moment the door closed.

"Sit, Isabelle," said Matthew, waving a hand towards the chair in front of him. "I have something to tell you about Captain Norrington."

Heat skipping a beat at those words, Isabelle did as she was told, her dress rustling as she sat down. "What is it, Father?" she asked, even though she already knew every word that was going to come out of his mouth.

"Last night, I reminded Captain Norrington of a debt that his father owed me, and he has agreed to marry you after your twenty first birthday."

"Marriage?" It was still a shock. "But I don't even know the Captain, sir."

"You do, actually," said Matthew. "Do you not remember the boy you played with, back when we were living in England? You were about five then."

Isabelle was about to protest again that she didn't know him, but then a memory interrupted her thoughts. Of when he mother was still alive, and the older boy that often came over to play with her while his father talked to her's.

_Fifteen years ago..._

_"Slow down miss!" called out a maid as she ran passed her. "You'll hurt yeh self!"  
><em>

_Laughing, a five year old Isabelle raced through the halls of her large home, glancing back briefly. The Norrington boy, James, had been chasing after her in a game of 'catch me', but __ it seems like she lost in him this time.__ He always was able to catch her cause he had longer legs. But this time, it looked as she finally might touch the stairs, the safe spot.  
><em>

_Turning down a hallway, Isabelle thought she was in the clear as she saw the stairs ahead. Then she squealed as large arms wrapped around her, bringing her to a halt. "No!" she whined loudly. She thought she had finally won this time!  
><em>

_"Gotcha," said James in triumph._

_"Its not far!" Isabelle moaned as James let her go, turning to face him, her neck bent back so she could look up to him. "You're so much bigger! It gives yeh a unfair ad-ad-" She frowned. "What's that word, James?"_

_"You mean I have an unfair advantage?" said James with a raise of his eyebrow._

_"Yah, that's it!" said Isabelle with a nod. "Yeh have an unfair advantage! That mean's yeh cheating!"  
><em>

_Chuckling, James ruffled her shoulder length black hair, earning a yelp of surprise from the young girl. "Don't worry, Isabelle. Someday, you'll be as tall and fast as me."_

_"Nuh uh!" Isabelle said with a shake of her head. "I'll be taller, and faster,_ and_ smarter then yeh!" she said passionately._

_"Girl's don't get taller then boys," James informed her. "Boy are always taller."_

_"That's not fair," Isabelle frowned. "Well, don't matter, I'll still be faster and smarter than yeh! And that's a promise!" She paused. "I will see yeh when I get older, won't I?"_

_"I hope so, Isabelle." James smiled. "I can't wait to see you all grown up."_

_"But then you'll be all old!" said the young girl with a wrinkle of her nose. Sometimes, she didn't like it that her friend was so much older then her. Then again, she liked bragging to the other girls that she did. "You can't grow up anymore, James!"_

_"Its not something we can stop," chuckled James._

_"Well... will you still like me when I'm older?" Isabelle asked shyly. "Even when you're all old?"_

_"I think I will," said James with a nod. "But just to be safe, don't change too much, alright? Because if you do, then I won't recognize you."_

_"I don't want that!" Isabelle said with wide eyes. "Don't worry, James, I won't change! I'll stay the same forever and ever!"  
><em>

That had been the last time Isabelle had seen Norrington, because not much later, her father had them move to Port Royal not much later. She had forgot about him as she grew older, as most children forget about their childhood friends. But she never expected James to be Norrington - the older version seemed more... strict.

"I-I remember him," Isabelle finally said. "But that was years ago, when I was a child. I still don't know him! Father, I just meet him yesterday for the first time in fifteen years!" She had to make her father understand, she couldn't marry him!"_  
><em>

_"_You'll get to know him," was Matthew's simple answer. "He shall be announcing his engagement to you at his ceremony today. I expect you to be on your best behavior then. This will be good for the family. Son of a very well liked Admiral, who is on his way to becoming an Admiral himself. His family name isn't half bad, and neither is his family fortune."

"... Is that the reason I'm being forced to marry him?" Isabelle finally asked. "Because of his rank? I thought you would let me marry the man I chose, like you did with Momma!"

"Don't be foolish, child," Matthew said coldly. "I thought you would have realized by now - you're mother lied to you. Our marriage was arranged by our families."

It hit Isabelle as if she just been shot. Her mother... lied to her? She had always told her about the romance she went through with her father, reminding Isabelle of a fairytale. How they quickly fell in love, how they had her not even a year after their marriage. It had been the one thing Isabelle had looked forward to her life - the dream that she would be able to chose her own husband. What else had her mother lied to her about?

"Its for the best, really," Matthew went on. "This marriage will assure me that you will have a good husband and good money. Of course, its up to the two of you whether you have children or not, but I'm sure they will come eventually."

Feeling numb, Isabelle simply nodded as her father continued about her future husband and marriage. She should have know this was going to happen. Really, she should be happy it was someone that she knew, even if it was long ago. And who knew? Maybe, eventually, they would fall in love.

Just like her mother.

~o0o~

The ceremony was short and brief, and really, the only thing Isabelle remembered was the sword that Captain - no, it was Commodore now - Norrington was presented with. It was a beautifully crafted sword, the style reminded her of William Turner's work, who did her own sword. She wondered if she'd see him here.

As the crowd started to moved now that the ceremony was over, most directly went to Norrington to congratulate him of his new promotion. Deciding to wait her turn, Isabelle decided to wander about, not wanting to stand still for long. Besides, he probably didn't want to see her anyway, after her father blackmailed him into marrying her.

Reaching a quiet and empty area, where cannon's lined the wall, Isabelle was delight to see that it also gave her a view of the ocean. She sighed as she leaned against the stone wall, the only separating her from a long fall. The ocean was beautiful today, the blue waters sparkling in the bright sunlight. She wished that she could have gone to the beach with Johnathan, even if it was with Rose. But of course, her father would be angry if she even tried to go - because soon, she was going to announced as the future Mrs. Norrington.

"Miss Bennett?"

Looking to the voice, Isabelle had to force a smile. "Oh, hello, Miss Swann." Even though she was polite to her, she had no love for the Governor's daughter, who she believed was spoiled by her father. In fact, the only reason she talked to her was because her own father insisted. "Its nice to see you."

"I wasn't aware that you knew Ca - Commodore Norrington," said Elizabeth smoothly, though it looked a little pained. Isabelle could see her discretely clutch at her stomach.

"We don't," Isabelle answered. "Our father's knew each other long ago."

Nodding at the answer, Elizabeth stepped forward, making it look as she was staring down at the water even though her eyes flickered to her. "How is your father, Admiral Bennett?"

"He just returned from a trip last night," Isabelle said.

"Was he there during the break-in?" Elizabeth asked casually.

Really, Isabelle wasn't surprised that she knew about the break-in, gossip was a source of entertainment in Port Royal. "No, he had yet to return with my stepmother and brother."

"So you were there all alone? How terrible. And I heard you tried to stop him?" said Elizabeth with a curious expression. "Did he try to hurt you?"

"No, actually. The most he managed to do was scare the maid."

"Oh." Looking a little disappointed, probably because it wasn't more exciting, Elizabeth said her goodbyes before she moved down the wall, out of hearing, but not out of sight. Sighing with relief, Isabelle smoothed out her dress. She was glad she didn't have to talk to her anymore, she wasn't sure she could stand another second of it.

"Miss Bennett?"

This time, Isabelle froze when her name was called for the second time, and it took more than a moment for her to turn and see Norrington as he came up to her. He looked different when in his full uniform and white wig... more stoic. "I'm glad to see you here."

"Congratulations on your promotion, Commodore," said Isabelle with a polite nod. "I'm sure its well deserved." She paused. "I..." She paused again to gulp. "It seems we are to be married, sir."

"I see that your father told you of our conversation last night," said Norrington stiffly.

"Only that we are now engaged thanks to a deal our father's made long ago, sir," Isabelle quickly replied. She didn't want to bring up anything that might discomfort him. "If it means anything... I'm sorry." At Norrington's startled look, she rushed on. "I wish dearly that my father had not forced this on us. And I wish that I could make him change his mind, but he seems adamant to make this happen."

Sighing, Norrington looked weary. "I don't blame you, or your father. If anything, I blame my father for making such a deal." He went silent for a moment as they both stared out at the ocean. "Do you remember me, from when you were five? I used to visit you while our father's talked."

Answering with a nod, Isabelle glanced up at Norrington. "Yes, I remember. It was such a long time ago, I didn't remember till this morning."

"I recognized you almost immediately," the Commodore admitted. "I remembered your dark eyes and hair. You've... you've grown into quite beautiful woman."

Her cheeks burning, Isabelle covered up her embarrassment by saying, "Then I feel bad that I didn't remember you as fast."

Chuckling - a nice sound, Isabelle decided - Norrington went on. "Quite alright. It was a long time ago, and you were young. I remember... I remember you once saying you like me because I didn't treat you like a child, yet all we did was play like them. We used to play that one game -"

"Catch me," answered Isabelle with a smile. "I'd run through the house, and you'd try to catch me before I reached the stairs, the safety zone." She laughed softly. "I never won that game."

"That's because I was so much older than you," Norrington reminded her. "Almost ten years older. But you insisted on playing, promising that you'd beat me one day." He looked to her. "You also promised that you would never change, because you wanted me to recognize you when you got older. It seems you've broken that promise. You've changed quite a bit."

"As have you, Commodore." Isabelle pointed out with a smile. "Because I certainly don't remember you have white hair when I last saw you."

Blinking, Norrington chuckled at her poor attempt at a joke. "A sense of humor seems to be something you have yet to gain." he said, teasing her gently.

"I'm offended, sir," Isabelle teased back. "It's not my fault that you have none."

Shaking his head at that, Norrington turned to her. "Miss Bennett. I know neither one of us wants this marriage. But maybe... maybe we can make the best of it. Its not as if we hate each other, after all. I'm sure we could... grow to love each other."

"I'm sure we can, eventually." Isabelle smiled gently. "But you already love someone else, don't you?"

Startled, it seemed that it was more out of reflex that Norrington's eyes went passed her. Glancing back, Isabelle was a little surprised to see that it was Elizabeth, standing next to the arch that held the bell, who was fanning herself as she rested a hand on her stomach. Really, Isabelle couldn't understand how he fell in love with her, but of course, love was blind.

Looking back to Norrington, she gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "If it wasn't for me, you could be marrying the woman you love."

"And as I said before, Miss Bennett, I don't blame you." He looked sad. "We are both caught in a situation we can't control. But I believe we can make the best of it. And I'm sure that I can still love you, if you give me time."

"Take all the time you need sir," Isabelle said. "I'll probably need just as much as you. But... maybe we can start by calling each other by our first names when we're alone?"

"If that's what you wish... Isabelle."

Blushing at the use of her first name, it took Isabelle moment to respond. "Thank you, James." Still, it seemed more right to call him Norrington in her mind.

Norrington seemed to study her for a long moment. "You really have grown, Isabelle. I'm glad to see that the such a wise child turned into a much wiser woman."

As her blush got worse, Isabelle looked to the ocean again. Even though she still felt bad, she also felt better than she had since last night. She may not want to marry Norrington, and neither did he, but at least it seemed that she wouldn't be totally unhappy. He still seemed to be her friend, and as he said, they would grow to love each other.

It happened in almost an instant. As Isabelle stared out at the ocean, she saw something yellow out of the corner of her eye, and thinking it was Elizabeth coming to talk to her again, she looked to her. But instead, she gasped in horror as Elizabeth fainted, tilting forward and narrowly missing the stone wall and falling to the ocean that surrounded the fort.

"Elizabeth!" cried Norrington in horror, and in sync, they ran to the wall and looked down it, just in time to see Elizabeth hit the water, barely avoiding the jagged rocks below.

"No!" Isabelle yelled as she grabbed Norrington's arm, who shrugging off his coat as he was got ready to jump over the wall, just as guards, who came at his cry, arrived. "You'll be killed!"

"But Elizabeth -"

"The rocks!" argued one of the guards. "Sir, its a miracle she missed them."

Pausing to think for only a moment, Norrington shrugged off Isabelle's grip. "To the docks! And someone alert the Governor that his daughter has fallen!" Then he raced off, the guards and Isabelle close behind him as they ran down the many steps. Even if she didn't care for the Swann girl, she did hope she was alright.

It took only a few minutes to reach the docks closest to where Elizabeth fell, but it felt like an eternity. it was during those moments that Isabelle wished she didn't have to wear heels or such a long dress, they just slowed her down. As they got closer, Isabelle could see that a man had saved her, and he was now bent over her, saying something that she couldn't hear.

"Guns at the ready!" ordered Norrington as he pulled out his new sword, and muskets out, the guards in red uniform were at Norrington's side as they finally reached Elizabeth and the stranger. He didn't even seem to noticed that Isabelle was just behind them as they all came to a halt, multiple guns and one sword pointed at Elizabeth's savior.

The man glanced up at their arrival, and Isabelle covered her mouth as she gasped.

It was Sparrow.

"On your feet," said Norrington coldly.

Glancing at the many weapons that surrounded him, Sparrow slowly stood, hands up high in surrender. Ignoring all the voices in her head screaming at her not to do it, Isabelle pushed her way forward, not letting Norrington stop her as she went to the shivering Elizabeth, keeping her head down in the hopes that the pirate wouldn't recognize her. "Miss Swann, thank goodness you're alive." She glanced up to notice two guards standing nearby, and she held out her hand. "One of you, give me your jacket."

Nodding, the larger of the two shrugged off his red jacket, handing it to her. Wrapping it around Elizabeth as best she could so everyone wouldn't see her in her underclothes, she tried to help her up. "Are you alright, Miss Swann?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said with a nod towards Sparrow, "I'm fine, thanks to him."

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann raced to his daughter, throwing his much larger jacket over her shoulders and pulling her off to the side. "Thank heaven's you're safe." He then glanced towards the two guards, and one of them dropped what looked like a corset before pointing at Sparrow. Anger crossed his face. "Shoot him!" he ordered.

"Father!" protested Elizabeth before she turned to the Norrington. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"Miss Bennett, please come to me," said Norrington calmly, ignoring Elizabeth. Nodding in agreement, Isabelle moved to his side, feeling much better once her future husband was protecting her.

"Bennett, was it?" Isabelle winced as Sparrow stared at her, a smirk on his face as he recognized. "It seems we meet again, Navy brat."

"You know this man?" asked Norrington, giving her a short glance.

"I..." Glancing between the Commodore and Sparrow, she knew she had no choice but to tell at least part of the truth. "I believe this is the man that broke into my home last night."

Realizing what she just said, Norrington glared at the pirate. "Keep your guns on him, men!" he barked.

"Sir, maybe we don't need to arrest him," Isabelle suggested slowly. "After all, I might be mistaken. And even if he is the same man, didn't steal anything, or hurt me. And he did just save Miss Swann. Maybe we could just... let him go?" She didn't _really_ want to let him walk. He was a pirate, after all. But he had given back her mother's jewelry, and she wanted to repay him.

It took a long moment before Norrington sheathed his sword, thought he didn't order his men to lower their weapons. "As it happens, Miss Bennett is right." He held out his hand. "I believe thanks are in order."

Sparrow didn't seem too eager to shake the Commodore's hand, but the look on Norrington's face gave him no choice, so slowly, he held out his own hand. But the moment it was gripped, he was yanked forward, and Norrington pulled the dirty sleeve that covered his right forearm. Isabelle was close enough that she could clearly see the pale 'P' on his arm, a mark burnt into his arm that marked as a pirate for the rest of his life.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, _pirate_?" Norrington said coolly while Sparrow winced at being revealed.

"Hang him!" the Governor ordered immediately.

"Gillette, fetch some irons!" As one of the guards did as he was told, Norrington pulled the sleeve back farther, revealing another tattoo, a sparrow flying over the ocean with the sun setting behind it. "Well, well." He let go of Sparrow's hand, which he eagerly took back, covering it back up instantly. "Jack Sparrow, is it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," corrected Sparrow.

Chuckling, Norrington glanced around. "Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_," he taunted.

"I'm in... the market, as it were," Sparrow shot back.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," said the taller of the two guards.

"Told ya he was telling the truth," said the guard that had given Isabelle his jacket, sounding smug about being right about something that she didn't know about. "These are his, sir," he said, picking up an assortment of items off the ground and holding out gleefully, like a child wanting praise for doing something right.

Raising an eyebrow, Norrington first picked up a pistol and examined it casually. Sparrow looked like he wanted to grab it out of his hands, but the guns surrounding him caused him to falter before he could do that. "No additional shots or powders." He then picked up a compass and opened it. "A compass that doesn't point north." He snapped that shut. And finally, he unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He shoved it back in its sheath. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Sparrow pointed out with a smirk. Norrington glared at him for a long moment before grabbing him along, probably to be put in chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest," said Elizabeth as she rushed after them, shrugging off both the coats on her. Shocked at Elizabeth's indecency, Isabelle followed her, picking up the coats as she went.

"Carefully, Lieutenant," Norrington was telling the man shackling Sparrow.

"Pirate or not," Elizabeth went on, standing in front of Sparrow as if to protect him from the Commodore, "this man saved my life."

"Miss Swann, please keep the coats on," said Isabelle as she went behind Elizabeth and placed both the coats on her shoulders. "You're in the presence of men." At that, Elizabeth blushed, and tightened the coats around her shoulders while Isabelle looked over her shoulder to Norrington. "Sir, what Miss Swann says is true. Couldn't we let him go, just this once?"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness, Miss Bennett," explained Norrington firmly. There was a fire in his eyes that Isabelle couldn't understand, but she'd bet her short sword it had to do with Norrington's father being embarrassed by the fact that his son was rescued by pirates.

"Though it seem enough to condemn him," said Sparrow from behind her.

"Indeed. And do not forget, Miss Bennett, that he also broke into your home," Norrington reminded her. "What do you think would have happened if you hadn't stopped him?"

At that, Isabelle faltered. That's right. If she hadn't been awake, if she hadn't heard him and went to stop him, Sparrow would have probably stolen all her mother's jewels. She would have been devastated. Then there was also the fact that if Sparrow hadn't tried to break in, Norrington wouldn't have come to her home, and maybe it would have been a few more days of blissful peace before her father announced his plans to marry her off.

"Finally," Sparrow suddenly said. Then, without warning, Isabelle saw something gray thrown over her head, and she gasped in shock as the cold shackles were wrapped around her neck, the pressure almost enough that it was digging into her throat. Stepping back out of reflex, Isabelle soon found herself pressed against Sparrow's chest as he held against her will. She was a hostage.

"Why, thank you, love, for trying to get me set free," said Sparrow into her ear. "Maybe you can continue to help me."

As Elizabeth was pulled out of the way by her father, guns were aimed her way, and Isabelle couldn't help but flinch at the sight.

"Do not shoot!" snapped Norrington. "I repeat, do not shoot! Sparrow, let her go. Now."

"Oh? And what is she to you, Commodore?" asked Sparrow, she could hear the smirk in his voice. When Norrington didn't answer, he tighten the chain briefly, and Isabelle choked in pain. "An answer, please. I don't mind from who."

"He's my fiancé!" Isabelle answered quickly, and she saw Elizabeth gasped silently, while Norrington just glared at Sparrow.

"I'd knew you'd warm up to me," Sparrow said. "Shame your fiancé won't do the same."

"Please, just let me go." begged Isabelle. She was afraid, she would admit that. It would be all to easy for Sparrow to choke the life out of her. After all, he was a pirate. He wasn't above killing someone.

"Can't do that, love," Sparrow said with a shake of his head. "See, right now, you're my ticket to freedom. I'm sure your loving fiancé would do anything to make sure that you aren't hurt."

A wild, dangerous thought ran through Isabelle's head. What if Norrington decided to let Sparrow kill her? After all, it would work out for him - no fiancé, no arranged marriage. Then he would be free to marry Elizabeth, the woman he loved. Spurn on by this thought, Isabelle tried to struggle, but the chain simply tightened around her neck again for a moment.

"Now, now, calm down, love." Sparrow might have sounded concerned for a moment. "I don't wanna hurt yeh."

"Just do as he says, Isabelle," Norrington said firmly. "Please."

"Ah, so that be yer name," Sparrow chuckled. "Well, Isabelle, I'll let you go soon enough. Now, Commodore, effects, please, and my hat." When Norrington did move right away, he called out his name again. "Commodore!"

Even though it looked like it pained him, Norrington turned to the man holding Sparrow's belonging's, who handed them to him.

"Now, Isabelle, if you would be so kind as to take my effects from the Commodore and place them on me."

Her hands shaking, Isabelle wished for her sword as she took the items from Norrington. She had felt so strong when she faced Sparrow with her sword last night. Now, she just felt weak. She gasped as Sparrow forced her to spin around, facing him. "You're a bastard," she whispered, wising she sounded more angry. "I can't believe I tried to help you."

"Sorry, love. But I'd rather keep my neck, if you know what I mean. Besides, thinking of this as repaying a debt." Sparrow nodded towards the items in her hand. "If you would."

Not meeting Sparrow's gaze, Isabelle did as she was told, buckling the belt with his sword around his waist, handing him the pistol, and letting the broken compass dangle from his side. Then finally, she placed the hat on his head. She glanced up, gaining courage and glaring at him. But the glare disappeared when Sparrow suddenly leaned forward, whispering in her ear something that burned in her mind before whirling her back around, letting her face the Navy officers again.

"Gentlemen, m'ladies," Sparrow said as he stepped backwards, this time placing the barrel of the pistol at her head. "You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain - Jack - Sparrow!" Then removing the chain from her neck, Sparrow threw Isabelle into the arms of Norrington before he whirled around and raced off, not wasting any time.

"Isabelle! Are you alright?" asked Norrington as his men went after Sparrow. "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine," Isabelle forced out, but she didn't let go of Norrington, clinging to him as tears pricked at her eyes. She was safe. That's what she keep telling herself.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Norrington gave a few quick orders to his lieutenant before he started to lead her way. "Come on, lets get you home."

Nodding, Isabelle let Norrington take her away from the docks, but she couldn't help but look back as she heard the sound of gunfire, and the words Sparrow whispered to in her ear ran through her mind again.

_"You aren't made for this life. Come to me if you ever want to leave it."_

.

**This story is now dedicated to my baby: **

**R.I.P. Juanita - 3/13/1992 - 9/22/11**

I never will regret taking you in when your mother didn't want you, just because you were the runt of the litter. You were my best and longest friend. You listened to my problems and comforted me when I didn't even know I needed it. I hope you're in a better place now, where there's lots of catnip and plenty of places to do your favorite thing - taking naps.


	3. Attack on Port Royal

**Attack on Port Royal**

.

"Are sure you're alright, Miss Bennett?" Norrington asked again, a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, Commodore Norrington," said Isabelle with a forced smile, "I'm sure," which was the truth. She definitely had calmed down after Norrington had brought her back to Fort Charles, both of them were now in a private room with two guards at the door. Now she was just angry.

Isabelle would have scowled if she was alone. How dare Sparrow use her as a human shield! It made her even more furious just thinking about it, remember the chains that were held at her neck. She swore, next time she would see that man, she was going to punch him in the face. And she didn't care if it wasn't "lady-like".

"Don't worry," said Norrington from his spot at her side, as if he was reading her mind. "I give you my word that we're going to catch that pirate and have him hanging from the gallows in no time."

"Thank you, Commodore, that certainly makes me feel better." Then Isabelle sighed heavily. "My father is certainly not going to be happy when he finds out, though. We weren't able to announce our engagement, _and_ I was held hostage by a pirate."

"I'm sure he won't be angry with you," Norrington said. "After all, neither one of those things were your fault."

Even though the same could be said about his own accident, when he was rescued by a pirate from drowning when he was only a child. "My father won't see it that way," Isabelle said instead with a shake of her head, her fingers gently touching her sore neck, which she hoped wouldn't bruise badly. "I can't believe I let that pirate catch me like that." She scoffed at herself. "It was such an idiotic move, getting so close to him. And it was because of me that he got away."

"You couldn't know that he was going to do that -"

"But I should have," Isabelle said, forcing herself not to snap it out. "I should have." She should have never tried to save Sparrow. It was all her fault. "I truly am sorry, Commodore."

The Commodore looked more than a little awkward as he patted her forearm. "You couldn't have known," he repeated. "Now stop blaming yourself. And if anything, I will talk to your father myself and just explain what happened -"

"No!" Isabelle bit her lip at her own outburst. "Please, don't. If fathers finds out that because of me, a pirate escaped, or that I panicked in the face of danger... I know its a lot to ask, sir, but please, if you talk to my father, don't tell him the truth. Please?"

Nodding in understanding, Norrington patted her arm again. "Alright. But it still doesn't mean you should blame yourself. You acted as most civilians would in that situation - scared. There's no shame in that, I hope you remember that. And I'm sure the next time anything like this happens, you'll be more then ready."

Laughing lightly, Isabelle smiled gently at the Commodore. "When did you become so comforting, sir? I didn't think they taught that in the Royal Navy."

"It's something one must eventually learn on there own," Norrington said with a chuckle. "...You know, the party is still going on," he said after a moment. "I'm sure we could still announce our engagement - then we wouldn't have to tell your father about your encounter with Mr. Sparrow."

For a moment, Isabelle wished she tell him no - she didn't want to announce their engagement. Not at all. But finally, she nodded. "Alright."

Rising, Norrington held his arm out to her, and with a small smile, Isabelle took it as she also stood.

It didn't take them long to get back to the party, which was still going on even without its guest of honor. As they got closer, both Isabelle and Norrington were surprised to see her father talking lowly with Governor Swann, and by the frown on the latter's face, he wasn't the least bit happy.

"... to my daughter. You have no right -"

"I'm sorry, Governor Swann, but I do," Matthew said firmly. "And you may and try to fight it, but its best you don't, because either way, it _will_ happen. Remember, I have many friends in high places that will help me make this happen." It was at that moment that Matthew saw them, and he smiled coldly. "Ah, and speaking of the happy couple."

"Admiral Bennett," Norrington said with a nod. "Governor Swann. I'm sorry that I had to leave the party, but there was a situation that I had to take care off."

"Yes, I was told by Governor Swann." Matthew looked to his daughter. "I understand you became the hostage of a pirate, Isabelle."

Hiding her flinch that was caused by her father's cold stare, Isabelle nodded once in answer. "Yes. I'm sorry, Father - "

"Miss Bennett just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Norrington interrupted, causing Isabelle to look at him with wide eyes. "And if the pirate hadn't captured her, it would have been Miss Swann. Frankly, sir, I feel Miss Bennett handled the rather situation well for a civilian. You should be proud of her," he said rather firmly.

Staring at them for a long moment, Matthew suddenly chuckled. "Protecting my daughter already, Norrington? That's what I like to see. Now come along, and I'll announce your engagement to your fellow officers."

Stunned by her father's reaction, Isabelle let herself be led by Norrington as they followed her father back into the party. Governor Swann didn't go with them, and he seemed to be frowning.

"Thank you for that," Isabelle whispered to Norrington, squeezing his arm gently. "You don't know how much that meant to me."

"Not a problem, Miss Bennett," said Norrington in return, sounding a little bashful.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said Matthew in his booming voice, the guest soon quieting down, while some whispered about him, probably spreading his name to everyone that knew it or did not know it. "While I am sure you are all here to congratulate Commodore Norrington on his recent promotion, I would also like you to congratulate him on another matter." He smiled, which looked real to everyone. But to Isabelle, it looked cold as ice. "I am very pleased to announce his engagement to my daughter, Isabelle Bennett!"

Isabelle blushed faintly as applause filled the air, and men and women swarmed on them, all of them offering their congratulations. It was a bit overwhelming, to be honest. She was surprise to see though a few women giving her false smiles and hateful glares. It seemed Norrington was more popular with the ladies than she first thought.

"Commodore!" A guard saluted Norrington as he approached him. "We captured Sparrow, and he is been sent to a cell as we speak," he informed him. "He's to be sent to trial in the morning."

"Excellent," said Norrington. He smiled down at Isabelle. "I told you we would get him."

As she smiled back, Isabelle could finally see herself as the future wife of Commodore Norrington. He would be good to her, never treat her badly, and even though they might never love each other, she would believe she would be happy at his side.

A few hours went by before Isabelle was finally told that it was time to go home. She almost sighed in relief. She didn't care for parties, and so much attention on her didn't make it any better, so she was happy to leave.

"May I walk you to your carriage, Miss Bennett?" asked Norrington, holding out his arm to her again.

"Thank you, sir," said Isabelle as she took his arm. "You've been a great help to me today," she said as they walked to the front gates, where the carriage was suppose to be waiting for her. "Saving me from both a pirate and my father. They should promote you again soon," she said honestly.

"That's very kind of you to say," said Norrington with a gracious smile. "And I must thank you for helping Miss Swann earlier. I'm sure she is also thankful." He stopping speaking for a moment. "Tell me, Miss Bennett, something about yourself. As you said earlier, we should get to know each other, yes?"

"Well... if someone ask, I like to read," Isabelle said slowly. "And sew. But truly?" She glanced around, making sure there was no one to hear. "I am very capable with a sword."

"You certainly don't hear that about a young lady often," Norrington chuckled. "Your father taught you, I assume?"

"Some," said Isabelle with a nod. "But as he got more busy, he hired me a teacher. He says I'm quite good."

"I think that someday, I would like to see how well you do with a sword," said Norrington. "Will you show me?"

Nodding, Isabelle smiled. "Someday. And what about you, Commodore? What can you tell me about yourself?"

"Mm. Well, I rather enjoy sailing," said Norrington with a faint smile. "I love the feeling of being out on the water. Its one of the reasons I joined the Royal Navy, besides the fact that my Father insisted. But it;s a dream of mine that someday, I could have my own ship, and I would simply sail to see how far I could go."

"It's a wonderful idea," Isabelle agreed. "I hope that someday, you can accomplish that, one way or another."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." They had reached the carriage, and her father was waiting side, watching them carefully out of the corner of his eye. Norrington held her hand as she stepped into the carriage, and closed the door once she was sure that her dress wouldn't get caught. "Have a good night, Miss Bennett," he said, nodding and lifting his hat to her.

"Good night, Commodore Norrington," said Isabelle with her own nod.

The carriage had only been moving for a few moments before Matthew nodded knowingly. "Yes, I believe this marriage will turn out fine."

And Isabelle's stomach twisted at those words, and she forced herself to look out the window. The rest of the ride home, she made sure not to meet her father's eye.

~o0o~

It was the feeling that woke Isabelle later that night, just like the night before. She silently wondered if there was another pirate in the house.

Groaning, Isabelle turned onto her stomach before hitting her pillow. Why did she continue to wake up in the middle of the night? It was starting to get on her bloody nerves.

After a moment of debating if she should go back to sleep on or not, Isabelle slipped out of bed, shoving her feet into her slippers and shrugging on her dressing robe. Instead of hoping she could fall back asleep, she instead decided to go visit her mother's room. She had yet to put away the almost stolen jewelry, and she didn't want it laying out and about. Especially when Rose wanted it.

Stepping into her mother's room, Isabelle stared at the jewelery. Her mother had many beautiful pieces, some inherited by her parents, and some given to her by Matthew. Lifting up a gold bracelet, she placed it gently back in the jewelry box that Sparrow had left on the bed, and repeated that process with each item Sparrow had attempted to steal, until all she had left was the black pearl necklace.

Picking it up, Isabelle rolled the pearl between her fingers. Why? Why had her mother lied to her about her loving marriage with her father? Was it to keep a young mind happy, thinking that someday she do the same? Or was there something else to it? Something her mother hadn't told her yet.

Almost not wanting to, Isabelle was about to place the necklace in the box when something white caught her eye, peeking out from the bottom of the box among the rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Frowning as she set the pearl necklace aside, she tugged at the strange white piece carefully before feeling out the edges of the box, shifting jewelry around with tiny clinks.

"A false bottom?" Isabelle said in confusion. Why would her mother's jewelry box have a false bottom? Taking the jewelry out fast as she could, it took a few minutes before she finally lifted up the bottom. Peering into it, Isabelle blinked in surprise.

Letters. The surprisingly deep bottom was filled with letters, the top addressed... to her? Picking that one up with shaky hands, Isabelle was just about to open when a loud 'boom' alerted her to sudden cannon fire.

Eyes widening in horror, Isabelle dropped the letter as she raced to the window, immediately glancing to the harbor. There it was, a pirate ship, attacking Port Royal. It was black as a raven's feather, making it almost impossible to see with all the mist that filled the waters. Just above the sails, she could see the skull and cross bone flag flapping wildly even though there didn't seem to be any wind. The sight made her shiver.

"Bell!" Johnathan raced into the room, struggling to put on his trousers at the same time. "Did you hear that? That was cannon fire! Are pirates attacking?"

"Johnathan, go down to the basement, now," Isabelle insisted, but he was already looking out the window.

"Whoa! Bell, that's the _Black Pearl_! Its suppose ta be cursed!" Johnathan was strangely excited, and it scared her a bit. "Awesome! I wish that I could go see it!"

"Johnathan!" Isabelle finally snapped, stopping her half brother mid-rant. She knelt down in front of him. "This is not the time, Johnathan. Now listen to me. I want you to go to Mother, go down to the basement, and stay there. Understand?"

Slowly, Johnathan nodded, and ran off, hopefully to do what he was told.

"Miss Bennett!" called out Mary just Isabelle came into the hall. "Oh, Miss, come on, we have to get down to the basement-"

"You go ahead, Mary," Isabelle said as she brushed past her. "I've got to inform my father what's going on -"

"Oh, but, Miss! He's not home!" Mary cried, and Isabelle froze. "He left hours ago, right after dinner! He's not to be back for a few days!"

"Damn it," Isabelle cursed under her breathe. That meant there was no one to protect the house. "Mary, just go join the others! I'll be there shortly."

Whimpering out her 'yes', Mary raced down the stairs, and Isabelle went to her room to grab her sword. As she picked it up out of its case and pulled it out of its sheath, she sent a short prayer to God that her family didn't die tonight. She then went back to her mother's room, shoving the letter back inside the box with all its jewelry before quickly hiding her mother's box of deep in her wardrobe. She could stand it if another pirate tried to steal her mother's jewels.

Marching down to her father's office, Isabelle quickly glanced around, trying to remember where her father kept a pair of pistols, one that were always load in case of emergencies like this. It took her a moment before she shoved aside a shelf full of books, revealing a large, flat wooden box. Grabbing it, Isabelle then proceeded to run down to basement. It was the safest place in house, mostly because if anyone was hiding in the back, behind the many different shelves, they would be alerted if anyone entered. Plus, it was almost like a maze to those who didn't know it.

All the servants, her stepmother, and half brother were hiding behind the shelves, exactly where they should have been, talking in low tones as they wondered what would happen to them. "Where's Matthew?" Rose was crying, looking rather pathetic as she glanced around with wide eyes. "He should be here to protect me!"

"He's not here, Rose," Isabelle said firmly, which only caused her stepmother to cry more. "Listen, everyone, as I'm sure you know, pirates are attacking Port Royal. I don't know if they'll come here or not, but," she held up her box, "you'll be somewhat protected if they do. Who here thinks they have the best aim?"

After a long moment, a young man that Isabelle recognized as the stable keeper, Andrew, raised his hand as he stepped forward. "Reckon that I am, ma'am."

Nodding, Isabelle handed him the box. "Inside are two pistols, loaded, with some extra powder and bullets inside. Use them to keep everyone safe. Shoot anyone that looks like pirate."

"And what are you going to do, ma'am?" asked Andrew, his eyes going to her sword.

Lifting her sword, which gleamed in the dim lantern light, Isabelle smiled grimly even as some of the female servants gasped. "Make sure the pirates don't come anywhere near my home."

"Bell?" Johnathan was tugging at her nightgown. "You're gonna go fight ta pirates?"

"... Yeah, Johnny," Isabelle said with a nod. "I've got to make sure they don't come near the house, alright? And you need to help Andrew protect it."

"Like Father would if he was here?" Johnathan asked.

"... Yes, like Father." Isabelle placed a kiss on his blonde head. "Be safe," she whispered into his hair.

"You too, Bell," said Johnathan with a solemn nod as she straightened up. "Cause you gotta come back, okay?"

Smiling, Isabelle gripped her sword tight. "Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise." As she turned, ready to face down any pirates that got in her way, she just hope it was a promise she could keep.

As the area where she lived was farthest from the port, it wasn't overwhelmed with pirates yet. Taking a deep breath, Isabelle marched down the stone road, hoping to face the pirates long before they got near her home. Thankfully, she didn't see any until she got to the market part of town.

It was overrun with pirates, people screaming as they ran, some even being hunted down. The pirates were attacking civilians left and right, breaking into their homes and stores, and stealing anything that they wanted. It was sickening - men, women, and even a few children were lying in the street, bleeding out or already dead while pirates or other scared civilians ran past them, never even giving them a second glance.

A pirate seemed to notice her, grinning wickedly. "Well 'ello, pretty lady," he said with a slur, somehow not seeing the sword gleaming at her side. "Come ta join the fun?"

Instead of answering with words, Isabelle thrust her sword forward, watching as it slid through the pirate chest and straight into his black heart, only to come out the other side. The pirate looked a little shocked, even taking a moment to look down at the sword before he crumpled to the ground once she pulled her sword out, the blood splattering the bottom of her nightgown.

The silver metal of her sword was glistening dark red now, and suddenly, Isabelle felt a sick. She had just killed a man.

Turning away from the body, Isabelle bent over, clutched her stomach, and heaved, the little bit of dinner that was left hitting the ground. She ran from the body before she could be sick again, hiding in a nearby alley.

Her back hitting the wall, Isabelle started to cry softly, throwing her hand over her mouth so that the sobs escaped her couldn't be heard. That was more horrible then she imagined. It was what her teacher told her, not to think it wasn't easy like most people thought, but she hadn't believed her till now. She could still see, hear, feel everything, from the blood spattering to the sword going into the pirate.

After a moment of making sure that nothing more would come out, Isabelle straightened, wiping her mouth with the back of her shaking hand. She couldn't get sick every time she killed a pirate, she had to keep going. This was the reason she had learned how to sword fight. So when the time came, she would be able to protect those around her. And this was the time.

So, collecting herself, Isabelle left the alley and made her way back to the mob of pirates, her dripping sword dragging across the ground for a moment before she lifted it up again, holding out in front of her like he was trained.

"'ello there," sneered another pirate. He glanced down at her sword. "And what do yeh think yer gonna do with that?"

"Kill a pirate," Isabelle snapped out before bringing down her sword a slashing motion, and blood flew into the air.

~o0o~

"Damn my luck."

Leaning against the bars, Jack tilted his head back, letting it hit the metal again and again. This was slowly becoming one of the worse days of his life. No money. No ship. He was going to face the gallows. And now he had just learned that the _Black Pearl_ was in port, so close. Yet he couldn't even get near her.

In fact, the only good thing he would ever remember about Port Royal would be Miss Isabelle Bennett. Jack smiled at that memory. Dark hair, dark eyes, and her skin... pale as pearls. Without a doubt, she was lovely. And from what he could see, quite the swords-woman. In fact, if he hadn't managed to surprise her, he was sure that she would have beaten him

Too bad she seemed to be promised to that stuck up Commodore. She deserved better then that.

After a few moments, Jack stood straight. Enough of that, this was not the time to think about ladies, no matter how lovely they might be. He had to figure out a way to get out of this prison so he could avoid the hangman's noose. He wasn't ready to die just yet.

As he looked to the next cell, he groaned. Why couldn't the cannonball have moved just a little to the side?

As moonlight poured through the large hole in the wall, Jack spotted a large bone in the next cell. He remembered that the now empty cells occupants had been trying to tempt the dog that had they keys with it. After a moment, he shrugged. "Well, its worth a shot," he grumbled as he grabbed the bone.

Kneeling down and sticking his arm out of his cell, Jack whistled as loud as he could. "Come here, doggy," he called out. Off to the side, he saw the dog from before peek out from under a nearby bench. He grinned. "It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack." As he shifted, he almost groaned - he was getting old.

Slowly, the dog started to come forward, inching towards him with the keys in his mouth.

"Come on," Jack said, shaking the bone. "Come on, good boy. That's a good boy!" he said cheerfully the entire time. "Bit closer!" he said when the dog was passing the next cell. "Bit closer! That's it, that's it, doggy!" Almost there, he told himself. The dog was only a foot away. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

Loud clanging caused the dog to jump and run off, the keys jingling in his mouth. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack groaned as he dropped his hands, which were still through the bars. He cursed in his head. This was really not his day.

A shot rang through the air, causing Jack to look towards the stairs, and only a few moments later the body of a guard tumbled down the stairs, hitting the wall with a thud. An instant later, two men stomped down the stairs, one looking around with confusion.

"This ain't the armory!"

"Oh, shit," Jack mumbled under his breath as he stood. Maybe hearing him, the other man looked to him, a grin spreading across his face. It was Koehler. A member of his old crew, and now a member of Barbossa's crew.

"Well, well, well," said Koehler as he sheathed his sword. "Look what we have here, Twigg. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He spat on the ground, and Jack backed up a bit.

"Last time I saw you," said Twigg with a tilt of his head, "you were all alone - on a godforsaken island," Koehler chuckled at that, "shrinking into the distance." He gave a laugh. "His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," Jack said with a smirk. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Close to snarling, Koehler suddenly reached through the bars, grabbing Jack by the throat and forcing him back into the moonlight. Then the flesh melted away, the fingers turned bony, and as the former pirate captain looked down, his eyes went eyes when he realized what he was seeing. "So there is a curse," he said after a moment. "That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell," growled Koehler. The grip on Jack's got tighter for another moment before he yanked his arm back, and he stormed off, Twigg right behind him.

"..." Lifting the bone that was still in his hand, Jack gave it a look. "That's very interesting," he said to it. "I believe my luck just got a bit better." For the first time in his life, Jack was glad that he had not stolen the gold of Cortés.

"Now, to find a way out of this cell," Jack grumbled.

~o0o~

Glancing around, Johnathan nodded to himself. Everyone was ignoring him, some in fear that the pirates were coming, others trying to comfort his mother, and some just not noticing him. That was good.

He had a plan. Pirates were something that Johnathan had been interested in since his father told him about his adventures in the navy, fighting off pirates. While his sister, Bell as he called her, believed what their father told them, Johnathan on the other hand was fascinated by pirates, even though he was told about them in a bad light. They did whatever they wanted, even though people would hunt them down for it. They had a freedom that he wanted.

Even at ten years old, Johnathan knew he would never have complete freedom. His father would expect him to marry some _girl_ - he made a face at that - and have his own children. But he wanted to have some adventure before he had to do all that. And this was his chance to do that.

Moving as slowly as possible so he wouldn't be noticed by anyone, Johnathan crept out of the hiding area, fearful of his own footsteps being too loud as he slipped passed the many shelves. Being familiar with the basement, since he spent a lot of time down here when no one was there to play with him, he knew all its nooks and crannies. So he knew exactly where a secret exit to the outside was.

Reaching his destination, Johnathan pushed aside a crate, wincing as it made a little noise, before grinning as he looked at his way out. A trapdoor. He'd found it months ago, it was probably an escape made for just this sort of situation. It led to the stables, the exit hidden by a layer of hay. The perfect way to get out without anyone noticing him.

Hesitating for a moment, Johnathan looked back. "Goodbye, mum," he whispered. "I'll come back - promise." Then he opened the trapdoor and slipped down without a sound.

It didn't take long for the young boy to reach the other end of the tunnel. Pushing up the trapdoor, he was glanced around, his ears straining to hear anything. Nothing. Grinning from ear to ear, Johnathan scrambled out of the trapdoor. He was glad that he had the sense to grab his shoes before running down to the basement. The dirt and hay would have stuck to his feet, and it wouldn't be good if he had to stop just to pull a stone out.

Jogging pass his house and out into the street, Johnathan made sure that there was no one around before making his way down the stone road, his goal being the port. He bet he could sneak into one the rowboats the pirates had used to get to shore, and when they pulled up the boat, he could slip off it later and maybe talk to the captain. He could be a cabin boy! And maybe someday, he could be a pirate. The thought excited him more, and he picked up speed.

The screams alerted him to the fact that the market place was filled with pirates. Frowning, Johnathan looked around, trying to find another way to the port. But it didn't seem like there was one. Gulping, Johnathan looked towards the market. Was he willing to go through that?

After a moment, hands shaking, Johnathan made his way down to the market, his footsteps echoing in the empty street.

Even though he had been expecting it, Johnathan was still shaking as he approached the market. People were running blindly, sometimes right into pirates. Said pirates laughed as they attacked the civilians, and Johnathan swallowed hard as a woman ran by him, screaming. He was starting to think this wasn't a good idea.

Biting his lip for a momentarily, Johnathan shook his blond head. No, he wasn't going to go back. If anything, he would be brave like his father and see this to the end. Pushing away the moment of doubt he had, the young boy took a deep breathe before racing forward.

It was something he knew he'd never forgot. Racing through the bloodstained road, avoiding all sorts of bodies, ones that had fallen and others that were still running. More than once, Johnathan stumbled, and almost fell another time, but he kept going, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He'd never run this much before. It hurt a little.

Ducking into an alley a few minutes later, Johnathan leaned against a wall, panting still. As he caught his breathe, the blond boy glanced around, and grinned a moment later. He was close to port. He could see the mist-covered Black Pearl, and he could also see a number of boats along the shore. Now he just need to sneak into one. He just hoped no one was guarding them.

Catching his breath, Johnathan took a moment to look around before he raced down the street again and made his way to the shore, his shoes sinking into the sand and making it harder for him to move quickly.

Hiding behind a a stack of barrels, Johnathan peered around it. He resisted the urge to yell in excitement, there was no one left to guard the boats. That meant he was almost there.

Shouts made the young boy whirl around. He could see torches - that meant the pirates were coming back. Making a split second decision, Johnathan raced towards the boat, the water splashing around his feet as he reached the nearest boat. With his heart pounding, he pulled himself up, holding back a yell as he fell into the small end of the boat with a thud, his shoulder throbbing instantly. But he couldn't worry about that.

Looking around, Johnathan grabbed a nearby tarp and pulled it over himself. Just in time it seemed, because after what seemed like seconds pirates were storming around him, rocking the boat he was in. They were shouting things, but he tried to block them out even while he tried not to breathe.

"In you go, my lady," sneered a pirate. That made Johnathan frown. Lady? Pirates didn't have females on their ship. It was considered bad luck. Then it hit him. They were probably taking a woman as a hostage.

Suddenly, the boat was pushed off, and Johnathan tried not move as the pirates returned to their ship - the _Black Pearl_.

They must have been half way out when a sudden jolt hit the boat, Johnathan froze when he felt something land on him. "Oi, watch where ya going!" yelled someone. "You trying ta tip us over?"

"What the -" The tarp was yanked off him, and Johnathan was greeted with the sight of two pirates and a young woman. He gulped.

"The hell? What are you doing in 'ere, brat!" asked a pirate, who was chubby and balding, before grabbing him by the collar. Johnathan yelped, and had to stop himself from struggling, less he tipped the boat over.

"Can't be more than ten, can he?" said the next pirate, who was tall and skinny. He scared Johnathan a little, one of his eyes looked fake.

"Toss 'im over board," said a pirate in the front. "We don't need 'im -"

"P-Parely!" forced out Johnathan. "Parely! I want to speak with your captain!"

Growling, the pirate holding him shook him once. "Damn whoever came up with parley. We gotta take 'im now, less we break the pirate code." He dropped Johnathan, who hit the bottom of the boat with a thud and another yelp. "You just sit there and be quiet, got it?"

Johnathan nodded furiously. He wasn't going to ruin his chances. Not when he was so close.


	4. Everybody Lies

**Everybody Lies**

.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives," growled a large black man as he glared at the young woman and Johnathan. She held her head high as she looked the man in the eye, while the other glanced around with wide eyes, taking everything in with amazement. The pirates aboard the _Black Pearl_ were celebrating, shooting into the air and cheering loudly.

"They've invoked the right of parley, Bo'sun. They both wanna speak with Captain Barbossa," said the short and fat pirate as he pointed to the parley protected two. At that, Johnathan looked to the young woman, who he finally recognized as Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter. His father had invited her and her father over a few times. He wondered if she remembered him.

"The kid wants to talk with the captain?" rumbled Bo'sun as he looked down at Johnathan. He had all sorts of tribal looking marks that covered his face and body; it seemed he liked to walk around shirtless, showing off all the muscles that made him look more intimidating. "Is this true, brat?"

"Y-Yes sir!" said Johnathan with a quick nod.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "And I wish to negotiate -"

_'Slap!'_

Gasping in shock as her head snapped to the side from the backhand, Elizabeth's hand went to cup her injured cheek as she looked at Bo'sun in disbelief.

"You'll speak when spoken to," snarled Bo'sun, his hand still in the air. But just as he was about to bring it down again, another hand wrapped around his thick wrist and stopped him from going any farther.

"And you not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," said the man firmly as he continued to tighten his grip on Bo'sun's wrist. He was obviously the captain. It wasn't even his over sized hat that told Johnathan that. It was the way he seemed to tower over Bo'sun, even though he was shorter. On his shoulder, a monkey looked at the young boy with a bob of his head.

"Aye, sir," Bo'sun forced out as he took his hand back. He didn't look happy, but he stepped back to let the captain come forward. Johnathan noticed how it suddenly got very quiet, and he could feel the entire crew staring at him and Elizabeth.

Barbossa gave Elizabeth a sly smile, and he could see her stiffen. "My apologizes, Miss." He then looked down to Johnathan. "Aren't you a little young to be aboard a pirate ship, lad?"

"...Maybe," forced out Johnathan. "Are you gonna kick me off, sir?"

Chuckling, Barbossa smirked. "Not yet."

"Captain Barbossa," said Elizabeth as she stepped forward, though she seemed to be wary of being hit again. "I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

The crew chuckled for a moment while Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "There are a lot of long words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates." This time he gave a chuckle. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave an never come back," said Elizabeth firmly, so there was no denying what she just said. But then again, the pirates that covered the deck just laughed. She glanced around, wondering what was so funny.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." When Barbossa was given a strange look by Elizabeth, he grinned. "Means no."

After staring at the captain for a long moment, Elizabeth gave a sharp nod. "Very well." She marched over to the side, grabbed a thin gold chain that was hanging around her neck, and yanked it off. All the pirates, except for Barbossa, seemed to lean forward as she held something over the side of the ship. Johnathan narrowed his eyes as he tried to get a better look. It looked like a strange gold coin.

"I'll drop it," threaten Elizabeth.

"...Me holds are burstin' with swag," said Barbossa with a hesitant shrug. "That bit of shine matters to us?" He glanced at the coin. "Why?" he asked suddenly, his voice changing in pitch.

It obviously mattered, though. All the other pirates were leaning forward, as if they could catch the coin if Elizabeth tried to drop it. And no matter how much Barbossa tried to hide it, Johnathan could see how much he wanted it too.

"It's what you've been searching for," said Elizabeth as she glanced between the crew and the coin. "I recognize the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you now?" Barbossa was trying to stay calm, that much was clear.

"...Fine." Elizabeth gave a little sigh. "Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it." Suddenly, she let her grip on the gold chain loosen, and the coin started to slip down, threatening to fall into the ocean. And all the pirates, including Barbossa, jumped forward. Johnathan glanced around. What was so important about that one coin?

"Ah," Barbarossa chuckled as he realized what the young lady was doing, who was smiling in triumph. He stepped froward and Elizabeth gathered the necklace close to her; so he couldn't reach out and grab it. "You have a name, Missy?"

"Elizabeth... Turner," answered Elizabeth. She gave a small curtsy. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household."

_'But that's not her last name,'_ thought Johnathan. _'And she is definitely not a maid... But there must be some reason she lied, right?'_ So he bit his tongue, keeping silent as he watched Barbossa eyes go wide before he turned to his crew.

"Miss Turner?" Barbossa repeated, and the crew chuckled like it was some hidden joke. At that, Elizabeth gave Johnathan a glance, pleading him not to say a word. In return, he gave her a little nod of understanding.

"Bootstrap," the round man behind him whispered while Barbossa turned back to Elizabeth.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?" asked Barbossa with a slight accusing air. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "I didn't steal it if that's what you're accusing me of."

"... Very well." Barbossa reached out to her. "You hand it over, and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return," he swore.

In answer, Elizabeth held out the necklace and let it fall into the outstretched hand with a clink. And with a grin, Barbossa lifted it up to the coin to the monkey that was still on his shoulder. It snatched up the coin and with a squeal, it leapt onto a nearby rope and ran off.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth reminded the captain.

Silent for a long moment, Barbossa started walking off and Bo'sun answered instead. "Still the guns and stow 'em!" The men aboard started rushing around. "Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port!"

"Wait!" Elizabeth marched forward as she started shouting at the captain. "You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren -"

"First," barked Barbossa as he turned to face her, "your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I must _do_ nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply - and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call... "guidelines" than actual rules." Barbossa gave a wicked grin. "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner."

As Elizabeth started at him, shocked, Barbossa looked to the pirates behind her. "Bring the boy to me cabin!" he ordered. "And take Miss Turner to her rooms."

"Aye, Cap'n Barbossa!" The one with his hold on him pushed Johnathan forward. "Come on, then. You heard the cap'n."

Nodding, Johnathan could feel his heart thumping painfully against his chest. This was it. Perhaps his only chance to be part of a pirate crew. To get away from Port Royal and his father. He couldn't mess it up now.

"Ah, and here be our little stowaway," said Barbossa with a chuckle. He was sitting in simple chair, but the way he sat in it, he looked like a king about to condemn him to some horrible fate. He waved a hand at his subordinate. "Leave us."

Johnathan was almost expecting the pudgy pirate to give the captain a low bow as he left the room.

"What's your name, boy?" asked Barbossa when they were alone.

"Johnathan, Johnathan Brown," Johnathan lied, snatching the last name out of thin air. If the captain learned that he was of a wealthy family - the son of a Admiral, no less, - he would probably send a ransom rather than keep him aboard. Besides, the point was to leave his family behind.

Except for Isabelle, of course.

"Well, Johnathan, tell me why you slipped aboard my ship?"

Gulping, it took a long moment for Johnathan to answer without a tremble in his voice. "I wanna join your crew, sir," he said. "I wanna become a pirate."

The laugh that escaped was instant. "A young lad like you - wantin' to become a pirate?" chuckled Barbossa. "And ye think it'll be happening overnight, aye?"

"No, sir," said Johnathan with a shake of his head. "I know it'll be hard, and take a lotta work."

_'And dangerous,'_ he added mentally.

"So, that doesn't scare ya at all, lad?" said Barbossa as he reached off to the side, grabbing a bright green apple from a large wooden bowl filled with them. "Not scared of becoming a pirate?"

"No," answered Johnathan with another shake of his head. "I've dreamed of bein' a pirate since I was a little kid. That's why I came onto your ship, sir."

"Mm..." Instead of eating the apple or even taking a bite out of it, Barbossa simply toyed with it, turning it in his hands and staring at it intently. "You're quite serious about this, aren't ya boy?" he finally said. "Ya also know it ain't gonna be easy."

"I do, sir."

"And yeh wouldn't be a pirate right a way. You'd be a cabin boy - doing all the dirty work."

"Yes, sir, I know."

"... Fine," answered Barbossa. "From now on, yer a cabin boy. I'll let ya sleep tonight, but only cause I want ya up bright and early in the morning to clean the deck. Understood?"

"Yes, sir - I mean, Captain!" said Johnathan happily. This was it! He was a part of a pirate crew! His dream was coming true.

"Blanchet!" called out his new captain, and few moments later, a man opened the door. He had limp dark brown hair and watery blue eyes. "Johnny here is our new cabin boy. Take him to the sleeping quarters and tell 'im... the rules." He said this with a meaningful look.

"Understood, captain," said Blanchet as he nodded in understanding. "Come along, kid."

Nodding ecstatically, Johnathan tried to keep up with the man, but he came to a halt once he got outside, the coloring draining from his face and his eyes going wide in shock. "Wh-What...?"

The moon, once hidden by the clouds, was out now, and its moonlight lit up the ship and its occupants for Johnathan to see all too clearly. The pirates had changed in the few minutes that he had been inside the captain's quarters - in the most horrible way possible. Their skin was almost completely gone, leaving only graying bones with scraps of black flesh left that were barely covered with decaying clothes that hung off them. As one of the pirates - one of the undead - passed by, Johnathan shivered. It was like entering a nightmare.

"Move on," said Blanchet as he moved forward. When Johnathan glanced up at him, he wished immediately he hadn't. As he entered the moonlight, he started to change into what the other pirates had become. His skin seemed to melt away, leaving only his big bones that were dark grey. But he was much closer than the others, and now the young boy could smell the scent of something rotting coming from the large man. It made him feel queasy.

Gulping, Johnathan followed Blanchet, silently wondering what he got himself into.

The pirates that were working on deck paused to stare at him, watching him as the skeletal Blanchet led him to the hold. They were probably wondering if he would toss Johnathan overboard, or maybe toss him in the brig along with Miss Elizabeth.

"Back to work, yah dogs!" barked out Bo'sun, who was standing nearby, and the men all seemed to jump before getting back to work. It was then that the moon once more hid behind a large cloud, and Johnathan watched in amazement as the skin seemed to melt back onto the pirates, leaving them looking - and smelling - normally again. Before he could ask any questions though, Blanchet marched towards the other end of the ship, where the crew's sleeping quarters were, and Johnathan rushed to follow him.

The room was almost empty, with only a few resting in the hammocks that filled the room. As Johnathan was hustled inside, Blanchet closed the door with bang, not caring that he disturbed the resting pirates. "Come on, kid," he growled as he marched to the far end of the end, with the new cabin boy on his heels. "It seemed I've got explaining to do."

"Yes, sir," pipped up Johnathan.

Before he knew what was happening though, Blanchet had lifted him and plopped him into the farthest swinging hammock, which already had a thin pillow and blanket. Johnathan struggled to find his balance again while Blanchet stood over him, his arms crossed across his chest. "First off, kid, don't call me 'sir,'" he said gruffly. "I hate that. Just call me somethin' else."

"Uh, yes, si - err - Mr. Blanchet," said Johnathan after a momentary struggle.

Raising a dark eyebrow at the name, Blanchet shrugged a few moments later, and muttered something under his breath. "_..._ It'll do," he said as he returned to English. "Alright, kid, as you can obviously see, we ain't like a normal pirate crew. We're cursed. Stole the wrong gold, and now we're payin' for it." He lifted his chin, nodding towards the door. "What you saw is only the tip of it. We ain't human anymore. The moonlight's the only thing that shows the truth - we're practically dead."

"Oh," said Johnathan slowly. It was a frightening thought to go along with what he had just seen earlier.

"The curse won't let us eat, drink, sleep, or enjoy the company of women," said Blanchet without a pause. It seemed the first-mate was going to be very straight forward with him, not caring that he was brash. "So no one's gonna make your food. Your gonna have to be the one to fetch your own food and food for our lady prisoner. So besides any other jobs the cap'n or Bo'sun orders you to do, you'll be taking care of yourself. Understood?"

"Yes, si - Mr. Blanchet," said Johnathan with a nod.

"But this is a pirate ship. We will be attacked, or attack someone else. That means you gotta defend yourself. After chores, I'm gonna teach ya to defend yourself with a knife - probably the only thing I can till you get older and big enough to hold a sword." Blanchet shrugged. "'Course, that's with me thinkin' you'll live that long."

Paling, Johnathan could see that Blanchet didn't expect him to survive long on the _Black Pearl_.

"You got all that, kid?" When Johnathan nodded, Blanchet looked down at him with a strange look. "I hope this is what you wanted, kid. Pirate life ain't easy." Then he turned and walked off. "Get some sleep, you'll be woke up bright and early for chores."

Johnathan waited until Blanchet had left the room before laying down, dragging the think blanket over him. He really hoped when he woke up in the morning, he would find out this was a dream.

"Night, Bell," Johnathan muttered before closing his eyes.

~o0o~

It was over.

Leaning against a damaged wall that threatened to crumble any moment, Isabelle panted clutching her arm, which had a large gash down it, the worst of all her wounds, which were mostly scratches. The pirates had left Port Royal only moments ago, after destroying a great deal of the market and killing a lot of people. Why they had left, she didn't know, Isabelle was just glad they were gone.

But Isabelle was still on edge, clutching her bloodstained sword tightly as she glanced around widely. She was still waiting for the pirate to come back and attack while her guard was down. She wouldn't let them get her again though.

Something was wrong with those pirates. No matter how many times she struck them down, they seemed to appear later, as if nothing happened. No wounds. Just some blood. Isabelle had wondered briefly if she was loosing her mind. Or maybe it was magic. But what kind of magic could do that?

At least her brother was safe. For a moment, Isabelle almost laughed. She thought she'd seen her brother earlier, running through the crowds. But when she called out to him, he disappeared. It was probably just some boy, running from the pirates.

Struggling to stand after she finally caught her breath, Isabelle glanced around. She had to... she wasn't sure what she had to do. After a moment of thought, Isabelle decided to head toward the fortress. Toward Norrington. She didn't want to go home yet, not looking like this. And Norrington would help her.

How long she walked, she wasn't sure. Isabelle barely remembered to pick up her sword, to prevent it from dragging on the ground. She just walked. It didn't matter how tired she was, or how much her feet hurt her. She just had to keep walking.

The sun hadn't appeared on the horizon yet when she finally reached the massive fortress that she had been at only hours earlier when her father announcing her engagement. Isabelle gazed up at it for a moment, the stones bathed in a dim light from the many lanterns lit. How many times had she seen it as a child and dreaded it? All because this was where her father worked? Now she looked at it with relief, even though it was damaged from the cannon fire. All because Norrington was inside.

"Miss?"

Startled, Isabelle swung her sword towards the voice, her eyes narrowed as she got ready to attack.

A yelp came from the navy officer as he backed away from the sword pointed at him, his eyes wide. "R-Relax, Miss," he stammered. It was one of the guards from when Sparrow rescued Elizabeth, the tall one. "I don't mean you any harm!"

"Oh." Her hands shaking, Isabelle slowly dropped her sword, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you... you were one of them..." Even as she spoke, she felt her strength leave her, and before she knew it, Isabelle felt herself start to fall, too tired to stand any longer.

"Got ya, Miss," said the guard as he caught her before she hit the ground."I'll get you some help. What's your name?"

"Isabelle Bennett. I-I need to talk to James Norrington," Isabelle forced out. "Please. He's my fiancé..."

"Someone, go get Commodore Norrington!" the guard called out. "It's his fiancé! Hold on, Miss, I'll get ya to the Commodore soon enough. He'll make sure you're alright."

"James," Isabelle muttered. Yes, James would take care off her.

There was a flurry of activity as the guard lead her to a bench, which had miraculously survived, even though everything else around it hadn't. "Just sit here, Miss," said the solider gently. "The Commodore will be here soon."

Isabelle nodded, her head felling too heavy. "My sword?" she asked weakly.

"I'll get it for you, Miss. Just stay here, alright?" The guard made sure she wasn't going to move before he went back to where he found her. Isabelle buried her face in her hands. She still felt sick and tired. And she was still covered in blood. Pirate blood. She had the urge to rip off her nightgown.

Officers were rushing around and passed her, yelling orders and getting injured men to whoever could help them. Isabelle wondered how many officers and soldiers of the Navy had died tonight. Too many. She was just a little glad that her father wasn't here tonight. Because he was safe. And he wasn't there to see her so weak. He hated it when she was weak.

"Miss Bennett?"

Glancing up, Isabelle almost cried with relief as she recognized her fiancé stand above her. "James," she forced out with a croak.

"My God. Isabelle, what happened to you?" asked the Commodore as he sat at her side, his hands instantly wrapping hers. They were large and warm. "You're covered in blood! Are you injured?"

"I'm fine, its not... its not all mine. I just got a few cuts. I'm sorry," Isabelle said as tears filled her eyes. "But I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to go home, not looking like this," she said, waving a blood-covered hand at her ruined nightgown. "I'm sorry."

"Its quite alright, Isabelle." said Norrington. "I'm just glad you're safe. But where did all this blood come from?"

Tears finally rolled down Isabelle's cheeks. "I just wanted to help. And I tried to stop them," she whispered. "But they just wouldn't die. They just kept killing. All those innocent people." Pulling her hands away, she lifted them to hid her face while she cried. "I couldn't stop them. _The blood, the blood was everywhere_..." She bit her lip to stop herself, she always seemed to slip into Spanish when she was emotional.

"Ssh. Calm down. Its over now. The pirates are gone. And you did your best. You couldn't save them all." Norrington placed his hands on her elbows and forced her to stand. "Come on, now. Lets get you cleaned up. Then you can rest."

A little more than an hour later, Isabelle was curled up in a small couch, which was set not to far from the fireplace. She was now dressed in someone's extra blue uniform that Norrington brought her, her wounds wrapped up and cared for by a woman Norrington had brought in. The sleeves of the coat went over her hands, but she didn't care. She was just glad that she wasn't covered in blood anymore.

Isabelle shuddered, even though it the warmth the fire washed over her. So much blood. So much death. It had been a nightmare, only she wasn't asleep. She wasn't sure she'd ever fall asleep again, no matter how tired she was. Not with the memories of last night in her mind. It wasn't even the thought of her killing pirates that scared her the most. What had really frightened her was the memories of all those people that were around her. Being killed before her very eyes. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Wrapping her arms herself as she shuddered again Isabelle glanced towards the door. Her fiancé said he'd be sending a guard to her house to make sure that everyone was alright. Now she was just waiting for news to confirm that. She wondered how much longer she'd had to wait. She could see through through the nearby windows that the sun was starting to rise.

Sitting up straight and wincing at the pain it caused, Isabelle glanced over at the nearby table. Just like sleep, food seemed to be last thing on her mind. Even though her empty stomach grumbled at her to eat some of the food brought in, the thought of it made her sick. So far, she'd only drank some water, to get rid of the awful taste in her mouth.

There was a knock on the door, and the Commodore entered a moment later. "How are you doing, Miss Bennett?"

_'So we're back to Miss Bennett.' _"Better," answered Isabelle truthfully. "How are your men?"

Closing the door behind him, Norrington sighed as he came over to her. "We lost a quite a few good men tonight. Some have injures, but they'll get better, thankfully." He reached Isabelle, and after a pause, placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him, worried about the look on his face. "I have some news about your family."

Dread filled Isabelle's chest, heavy and cold. "Oh no. Oh, dear God, please, no! What's happened to them?" she asked she stood up, forcing Norrington to take a few steps back as she advanced on him. Was her step-mother and brother dead? Had the pirates attacked her home and killed everyone hiding out in the basement? Had she failed to protect them like she promised?

"Your step-mother and servants are fine," Norrington assured her. "But... it seems your brother has been kidnapped."

"What?" Isabelle whispered as horror struck her. "How? By whom?"

"... By the pirates that invaded last night."

As the news started to sink in, Isabelle gaped at her fiancé. "No," she muttered, taking a step back. "No, no, no, no..."

"Miss Bennett -" Norrington reached out to her, probably to stop her from running into the couch.

"No!" Isabelle cried, taking another step back, and she pressed her fists to her ears. "It's a lie!_ You're lying! It's all a lie! It can't be true! My little brother can't be gone!_" she started to rant rapidly in Spanish, shaking her head back and forth. "Tell me the truth, James! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm sorry..."

Sobbing, Isabelle fell back onto the couch, her tears falling onto her lap. "Not Johnny," she moaned. "_Not my little brother. Not my dear little brother. It can't be true - it just can't be!_" This just couldn't be happening. She'd already lost her mother - God wouldn't take her brother from her too, would he?

Arms wrapped around her, and Isabelle cried more loudly, trying to free herself. "Leave me alone," she sobbed when she wasn't released. "Please." She just wanted to be left alone to cry, she didn't anyone to see the state she was in.

"Don't worry, Isabelle," Norrington said gently, not letting her go even though she was still fighting him. "It'll be alright. We'll get your brother back, I promise."

After awhile, she just couldn't fight against him anymore. Sobbing, Isabelle buried her face in her hands as Norrington let her lean her head against his chest, muttering to her gently in attempt to calm her down. She didn't know what to do. Her brother had been taken by the very people she'd been raised to hate. How could she get him back safe and sound?

Would she even get him back alive?

~o0o~

A few hours had gone by since the pirate attack on Port Royal, and James Norrington couldn't even get Bennett to move from her spot in front of the fire in his office, not to sleep or eat. But at least she had stopped crying.

James sighed softly as he looked to the map sitting at his desk. It seemed Bennett had experience last night rather badly. Some soldiers reacted that way after being in their first battle, not matter how much they had trained before hand. The shock was just too much for them to handle. They got over it, eventually, but it took a rather long time. And now was not the best time to wait for Bennett to recover.

Elizabeth Swann and Johnathan Bennett were now aboard the _Black Pearl_, if his information was correct. Elizabeth had been captured, while Johnathan had foolishly gone off on his own free will, for what reasons, no one was sure. But to spare Bennett from further shock, James had told her that Johnathan was also abducted. He hated lying to her. He did. But still, it was for the best.

With another small sigh, James glanced over at Bennett, who stared blankly at the fire. She had truly grown from the last time he saw her. No longer was she a giggling girl that was determined to beat him in a silly game. She was a young woman that would do what her father had ordered her to do. Even if she didn't want to. The marriage wasn't her fault. And yet she was trying to make the best of it.

It seemed to him that she was always trying to make the best of everything.

There was a knock on the door, and James turned towards the door. "Enter!" he called out.

"Sir," said the young officer as he opened the door. "I've brought -"

"Out of my way!" Pushing her way in, James recognized Rose Bennett from the visit he made not even two days ago. She looked wild, her once perfectly managed brown hair in tangles and her green eyes lit with anger once she set her sights on Bennett, who didn't even look up at her appearance. "You!" she screeched, and before James could even move, the older woman had launched herself at her stepdaughter, her hands wrapping around skinny arms before she started to shake her.

"Ma'am -" said James as he stepped forward.

"How could you?" yelled Mrs. Bennett. "You were suppose to protect us! You were suppose to protect my baby from the pirates!" When her stepdaughter didn't answer, she simply shook her head hard enough that Bennett's teeth started to rattle. "Answer me! Why didn't you protect my baby?"

Instead of fighting against her stepmother, Bennett looked up, her stare still blank. "I tried," she said softly, and Rose stopped shaking her to listen. "I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough!" spat Mrs. Bennett. Lifting one hand up, she brought it across her stepdaughter's cheek with a loud slap that caused Bennett's head to snap to the side from the force. "You've killed my baby! You've killed my son!"

"Mrs. Bennett, enough!" said James sharply, grabbing her wrist before she could slap Bennett again. "I will not tolerate that sort of behavior towards my fianceé! She is also your daughter!"

"She is not my child!" screeched Mrs. Bennett as she wretched her arm away. "She's just the child of some Spaniard slut!"

That seemed to do the trick. Bennett rose up from her seat, her eyes burning like a dark fire as she towered over her stepmother. "You vile woman! How dare you speak of my mother that way!" She tried to lunge for Rose, but James stepped in front of her and grabbed at her wrists so he could hold her back. "No, let me go! Let me at her!" she said angrily before starting to rant rapidly in Spanish.

"You're just like your mother," Mrs. Bennett hissed over the Spanish curses sent her way. "Always seducing the best men into marrying you, stealing them away from the women that really love them!"

"That;'s a lie! My mother did no such thing!" snapped Bennett before resorting to Spanish again.

"I must ask that you leave, Mrs. Bennett," said James in a brisk tone, though it was hard when he was holding back a very angry fiancé. "I will not let this go on any longer. Officer, please escort her out." He ignored the continued screeching of the woman as he turned back to Bennett. Even though she was still ranting angrily, he wasn't surprised to see tears rolling down her cheeks, one of them a bright red from her stepmother's slap. "Calm down, Miss Bennett. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Finishing her rant, Bennett started to shake, and she pulled back her hands. "No, she meant every word," she whispered, her eyes still burning. "Every single word. And she was right." She sank back onto the couch. "I've killed my little brother."

"No." James sat at her side. "You did no such thing. And we're going to get him back - safe and sound. No matter the price."

Shaking her head, Bennett wiped away the fallen tears, wincing when she touched her sore cheek. "You mean you're going to save Miss Swann at any price," she said bitterly. "She's the one you love after all. You're just marrying me because you're being forced into it. You're just getting my brother because he happens to be there. "

There was some truth to what she said and James winced at her bluntness. "Miss Bennett -"

"Answer me truthfully," interrupted Bennett. "Do you think you could ever love me? The way you love Miss Swann?"

"...I don't know," answered James after a long moment. He thought they had established this before that even though the marriage was unwanted, they would make the best of it. Even though they might never love each other. Why was she bringing this up?

"...I thought so," said Bennett sadly. "I bet you agree with Rose, as well, that I stole you from Miss Swann."

"Of course I don't. It wasn't your decision, remember that, Miss Bennett," James reminded her gently. "Or mine. It was our fathers'."

"Doesn't mean that I don't hope..." Bennett stopped herself by biting her lip.

"Miss Bennett?" said James as he waited for her to continue.

After a long moment of silence, Bennett shook her head. "It's nothing," she concluded. "Nothing at all."

There was another knock on the door, and the officer from before poke his head in again. "Miss Bennett, your maid is here with your new clothes."

"Thank you." Standing, Bennett blinked back new tears. "I'm sorry for bothering you, James. I'll let you work on the search for Miss Swann and my brother." Wrapping the blue coat more tightly around herself, she nodded before rushing out of the room, obviously holding back a sob. The officer gave them a curious look before closing the door behind him.

Groaning, James shook his head. He wasn't sure what he said, or how he did it, but somehow, he knew that he hurt Bennett... Isabelle more than he meant to.


	5. I'll Do Anything

**I'll Do Anything**

.

The blue uniform was now replaced with a red dress that suited her more. Isabelle marched down the hallway, her heels rapping against the wooden floor. After a lot of thinking - something she had done while trying to understand the fact that her brother had been kidnapped - she had decided that she was going to head after the _Black Pearl _and the pirates on it, with or without Norrington_._ She wasn't going to let them get away with taking Johnathan. Not without a fight.

Her dark eyes blazing, Isabelle's right hand went to the sword at her left side. Although Mary had protested - saying that a lady shouldn't be anywhere near a sword, let alone have one at her side - Isabelle ignored it, she wasn't going to go out and about without it now. She wanted to be ready when she found the ones that had kidnapped her brother.

The officers that were guarding the door nodded to her as they opened the door to outside, but she didn't pass through yet. "I'm looking for Commodore Norrington, do either of you know where he is?" she asked.

"And you are..."

"His fiancé," Isabelle said sharply. She didn't have time for questions, not when she needed to find out what Norrington was going to do.

"Oh. Sorry, Miss Bennett," said one of the officers, probably remembering her from the announcement made yesterday, " - Commodore Norrington is that way," he said, pointing her in the general direction. "He's looking over some charts with Governor Swann."

"Thank you, officer." Stepping out into the courtyard, Isabelle winced at the bright morning sun, which was climbing high into the sky. There were plenty of soldiers about, most of them cleaning up but trying to get rid of the rubble or bodies that seemed to be everywhere. It was a sad sight to see such a once powerful fort turned into a battlefield.

Not far off, Isabelle could see the Commodore and the Governor pouring over various maps, probably trying to figure out the best way to find the _Black Pearl_. Coming to a halt before they could see her, Isabelle hesitated. She had said some rather harsh words to Norrington before she left to get dressed. Maybe she shouldn't talk to him for awhile...

Before she could even think about turning around then, Isabelle was almost knocked aside by someone passing her, and it was only by good luck that she caught herself on a nearby wall. "Excuse me, sir!" she bit out, but the man didn't even seem to notice her. That was when she noticed that the man looked very familiar.

"Mr. Turner?" Isabelle said to herself with a cock of her head. What was a blacksmith doing here? And why was heading towards the Commodore...?

Moving forward and cursing the person who invent such noisy shoes, Isabelle hid behind a nearby pillar, one that was slightly damaged, but strong enough to hold onto while she peered around it, watching as Turner approached Norrington.

"They've taken her," said Turner as he raced up the stairs. "They've taken Elizabeth!"

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," said Norrington without looking up from his charts.

"We have to hunt them down!" said Turner urgently as Murtogg took hold of him by the arm, but Turner brush him off. "We must save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" asked Governor Swann as he stepped forward, sounding frustrated. "If you have _any_ information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

Turner looked away, clearly having nothing to give him, and with a sigh, Governor Swann started to walk away. Isabelle bit her lip. There had to be something that could tell her where to start looking for her brother.

"That Jack Sparrow," spoke up Murtogg, and everyone looked towards him. "H-He talked about the _Black Pearl_."

This caused Isabelle to frown, and she suddenly wished to hold her mother's necklace. That was right, there was a ship named the _Black Pearl_ - Johnathan had been going on about it last night. But she didn't pay attention to it, she was more concerned about getting her brother to the cellar. The _Black Pearl_... was that why Sparrow had been so interested in the necklace when she found him?

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," answered the other officer, giving Murtogg a look that suggested he shut his mouth.

But Turner wasn't going to let it go as easily. "Ask him where it is!" he said to Norrington, who still had not looked up from his charts. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." The blacksmith sounded desperate, though Isabelle couldn't understand why. How did Turner even know Swann?

Deciding not to listen anymore, Isabelle hid behind the pillar again so she wouldn't be seen by Norrington, biting her lip as she went over what she had just learned in her mind. Sparrow knew something about the _Black Pearl. _If Norrington wasn't going to do something with that information, she would. Maybe Sparrow could tell her where it made berth, or if nothing else, where was the most likely place it was headed.

Marching forward, her heels clacking against the stone ground, Isabelle knew exactly where to go in order to talk with Sparrow.

Even though it was the last place on earth she wanted to be.

~o0o~

"Damn it," cursed Jack, as he tried yet again to pick the lock to his cell with his sharpened bone. This was quickly becoming impossible. How was he going to get out of there in time to avoid being hanged and follow the Black Pearl before it was gone again? Groaning, Jack tried again, getting more and more frustrated by the second.

The sharp sound of heels alerted Jack in plenty of time. Abandoning the bone, Jack quickly laid himself out on the floor and closed his eyes, so that the guard, or whoever it might be, would walk passed him with out bothering him. And once they were gone, he would get back to work.

Whoever it was who came down the stairs soon slowed down, and to Jack's dismay, stopped in front of his cell. "Sparrow."

Almost twitching at the familiar voice, Jack forced himself not to move a muscle.

"I know you're awake, Mr. Sparrow, so get up. And believe me when I say I'll wait as long as it takes."

Groaning, Jack sat up, his arms holding him up as he looked to who was at his cell door. Standing there was the lovely Isabelle Bennett, dressed in a pretty red dress that did nothing to soften the hardness in her dark eyes. Well, at least he could say for sure that she still hated him. Still Jack chuckled. "Well, if it isn't the Navy brat, Miss Bennett. Or is it Mrs. Commodore Norrington now?"

"Spare me the attitude, Mr. Sparrow," snapped out Isabelle angrily, and Jack could see her pale fingers itching to move towards the sword that was at her side. "I didn't come here for such a childish act."

"Then what is it you have come for?" asked Jack as he stood, brushing the dirt off his coat. He flashed Isabelle a grin, showing off some of his golden teeth. "Have you decided to take me up on my offer?" he said slyly, referring to the words he whispered to her at the docks.

"Hardly," drawled Isabelle. "I've actually come to ask you some questions about the pirate ship from last night, the _Black Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_?" Crossing his arms, Jack leaned against the bars so that they were the only things that separated them. He wouldn't admit aloud that he was a little happy when Isabelle didn't step back, just sneer at him. "Now why would a young lady like you would want to know about a pirate ship?"

"That's really none of your business," said Isabelle, this time with a slight hiss.

"Au contraire, Miss Bennett," said Jack with an even bigger grin. "I don't give my information away for free. You tell me why you want to know about that lovely ship, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"... Those pirates have kidnapped Miss Swann," answered Isabelle after a moment. "And she's important to someone who's... close to me."

"Tsk. Not the right answer," said Jack with a wag of his finger. "Come on, deary, tell me the whole truth."

Glaring at Jack angrily, Isabelle took a moment before also taking a deep breath. "They also took my younger brother - Johnathan. And I plan on going after them and getting him back. At _any_ cost."

"Hm." Jack was a little surprised, he had to admit. He didn't think the Navy brat had it in her, to go after pirates, even if she did hate them. He expected her to send her daddy's officers after them instead. "Alright," he finally said. "You've answered my question, now I'll answer yours. What do you want to know?"

"Where does it make berth?" asked Isabelle instantly.

"Where - Where does it make berth?" Jack gave a little chuckle. "That wasn't the question I was expecting... Have you not heard the stories?" He went on though when Isabelle gave him a look that made him clear his throat before going on. "Captain Barbossa," that name he spat out angrily, " and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta -"

"The Island of Death?" interrupted Isabelle with a frown.

"Ah, very good. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Scoffing, Isabelle glared at Jack again. "You're making this up."

"Swear on me mother's grave," said Jack with a nod, though he couldn't even tell her if his mother was alive or not. "It's the truth."

"So, if that's true, how can it be found in the first place if no one can find it unless they already know its location?" shot out Isabelle.

"Ancient wisdom, love," said Jack with a nod, even though he wasn't quite sure himself. "Oh, and I'm sure some magic, too."

"Fine." Isabelle huffed and crossed her arms. "Let's say this place is real. How do I get there?"

"How are you so sure that I know its location?" asked the pirate with a raised eyebrow.

"You won't know if this place truly existed unless you'd been there personally," pointed out Isabelle, and inwardly, Jack cursed himself for giving too much away. "So, tell me its location."

"Can't help ya there, I don't know it." When Isabelle started to reach for her sword, Jack back up, his hands in the air. "Easy, deary - it wasn't as if I used a map to get there. Sides that, its been ten years. My memory may be good, be it ain't that good."

"But you can get me there," said Isabelle slowly.

"If I wanted to." Jack sighed dramatically as he dropped his hands. "But I don't think I want to..."

"What do you want then, Mr. Sparrow, in exchange for taking me to this Isla de Muerta?" asked Isabelle coldly. The island's name was touched with a hint of Spanish accent, making Jack wonder about her heritage briefly. "I'll give you anything that you want."

"I don't think you have anything I want, deary," said Jack, brushing her off with a wave of his hand. "Since even if you get me out of here, I'll just run the moment I'm free." He smirked at her. "Unless... maybe if I could have that lovely pearl necklace of yours. The one you said was your mother's." There, that would get him off her back. She would never give that up.

"It's yours the moment I have my brother in my arms," said Isabelle with pause, surprising the pirate so much that his jaw almost dropped to the ground. "Plus anything you need to get out of Port Royal." She held out her hand. "Do we have a deal, Mr. Sparrow?"

"... It's a deal, Miss Bennett," said Jack as he took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "I swear on pain of death that I'll get you to your little brother. Now you have the chore of getting me out." Pulling his hand back, he leaned against the bars again. "Good luck, by the way - the keys ran off."

"Excuse me?" asked Isabelle with a raised eyebrow.

"Dog held the keys, ran off with them last night," explained Jack as he waved a hand towards the last place he had seen the dog. That stupid dog. "Don't know where it went."

"Damn," cursed Isabelle, and Jack chuckled at the "unladylike" word. But before either one of them could say another word, there were footsteps as someone came down the stairs. Without pause, Isabelle drew her sword and shifted into a better fighting position. "Stop!" she called out as soon as someone came into view, her sword dangerously close to their neck.

"Miss Bennett?" To Jack and Isabelle's surprise, the young man from the blacksmith shop stopped a few steps from the bottom to avoid being skewered by a sword. "What are you doing here with this pirate?"

"You know him?" asked Jack as he looked to Isabelle, who hadn't lowered her sword.

"He works at the blacksmiths and is the one who made my sword," said Isabelle calmly, as if she wasn't pointing a sword at the young man, or standing in the same room with the pirate that she hated. "What I do with this pirate is my business, Mr. Turner, so I suggest you leave now."

_'Turner?' _It couldn't be. But the young man did look a lot like a young Bootstrap...

"I can't do that," said Turner with a shake of his head. "I need him to tell me where I can find the _Black Pearl_ so I can find Miss Swann."

"I don't know what your interest is in Miss Swann, but I've already bought Mr. Sparrow's services," stated Isabelle. "So you can leave the hunt for Miss Swann and my brother to me and Commodore Norrington."

"Your brother was taken too?" When Isabelle gave a firm nod, Turner went on. "Then let me come with you - I could help you!"

"I don't need anyone's help but Mr. Sparrow's," said Isabelle as she advanced on Turner, who stepped back. "Now, if you could please leave while I try to figure out how to break him out of his cell -"

"Wait, I can do that!" spoke up Turner, sounding eager to convince Isabelle that he was useful. "I can get him out of the cell."

Finally lowering her sword a smidgen, Isabelle looked a little doubtful, but still asked, "How?"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Turner gestured towards the nearby bench - the same one that the bloody dog with the key had been hiding under earlier. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free. Please, if I do this, let me come with you... I just want to save Miss Swann."

A long moment passed, with Isabelle just staring at Turner, before sighing and sheathing her sword. "Fine. If you can get Sparrow out of that cell, than you can come with us."

With his own sigh of relief, Turner went and picked up the bench, turning it over and hooking two of the bench's legs into the cell door.

"What's your name, boy?" asked Jack after a moment of watching. The longer he stared at him, the more he thought Turner looked more like Bootstrap Bill...

Turner glanced up, confusion on his face. "Will Turner," he answered.

_'Ah ha!' _"That will be short for William, I imagine," said Jack, feigning thoughtfulness. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes..."

"Please hurry, Mr. Turner," said Isabelle suddenly as she glanced towards the stairs. "I imagine someone will come down to check on Sparrow soon."

"It'll make a lot of noise, so we better run once we get Jack out," stated Will.

"Not without my effects!" said Jack.

Shaking her head, Isabelle marched over to the hooks and grabbed all his things before turning back to the two men. "Once we're out of here, we'll take my carriage, after getting rid of my driver, and head for my home, so I can gather a few things. You'll have to drive, Mr. Turner, while Mr. Sparrow and I stay inside. After that, we'll heed for the docks and find a boat."

"Agreed." With a push, Will yanked the door up, stepping aside just in time to avoid the cell door as it came crashing down. "Hurry," he said as Jack climbed over it.

"Thank you for holding my effects, love," said Jack with a grin as came up to take his things from Isabelle.

With a huff, the young lady shoved the items into his arms. "Don't call me love," she said hotly before briskly walked away. But that only made the grin on Jack's face get even bigger as he followed her. He did like his women feisty.

"Why would pirates want your brother?" Jack asked some time later.

Glancing to the man sitting across from her in the carriage and probably wondering why he would ask such a question, Isabelle shrugged before looking out the window again. "I suppose the same reason they wanted Miss Swann. Ransom. Money. My brother is the son of a very important man, and Miss Swann is the governors daughter. Governor Swann would give a lot of money to see his daughter returned home safely."

Jack leaned forward. "But not your father?"

"My father does not deal with pirates," said Isabelle coldly, though it seemed more like it was directed at her father than at him. "'One does not interact with pirates, help pirates, or let pirates take advantage of them.' That is something that has been drilled into our minds since we were children."

"Which is why you're going after him instead of dear old daddy?" said Jack curiously.

"My father is not in town," stated Isabelle. "And I have no idea when he will be back. The longer I wait, the longer Johnathan is in danger."

"You care very much for your brother," said Jack slowly.

For the first time, Jack saw Isabelle smile, though it was small. "Yes... I do. He's very important to me."

"What about your mother? You haven't mentioned anything about her..." Jack trailed off, waiting for her to go on about her family.

Isabelle shot a dark look at Jack, which made him flinch a little. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but you go too far, Mr. Sparrow. I've told you much more than you need to know, and it would be best for you to leave it at that."

"Sensitive subject, I see," muttered Jack to himself, but apparently he wasn't quiet enough.

"Yes, Sparrow, it is!" snapped Isabelle, cause Jack to jump at the sudden outburst. "As I said before, you go too far, and you test my patience." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "You are here because you are the only one who can help me find my brother. That is all we will talk about. Any other subject is off limits. Do you understand?"

"Clear as a bell, love," said Jack smoothly.

"Don't call me that," Isabelle hissed.

The carriage came to a stop, and after a long moment of Isabelle and Jack glaring at each other, young William opened the door. "We're here. Get your things and lets get going."

"Of course, Mr. Turner." Taking Will's outstretched hand, Isabelle stepped down and marched up to her house. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she called out. "Be sure to be on the look out for Norrington's men."

"Course, love!" Jack called back, and Isabelle paused for a moment to send another glare his way before entering her home.

"So... what do you know about Miss Bennett?" Jack asked Will, breaking the silence after a few long minutes of them just starting at each other.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Will with a frown.

"We're going to be traveling with her, aren't we?" Jack pointed out. "And she doesn't seem too eager to ask any question I ask." Well, not after he asked about her mother. "So you're the next best thing."

After a moment of thought, Will leaned against the carriage and sighed. "I don't know a lot, really," he said. "I just know what everyone else knows. She came from England when she was about five, with her Father, Admiral Matthew Bennett, and his wife, Gabriella. I think her mother died when she was eight due to some unknown sickness, and her father remarried a year later to his current wife, Rose. They had a son less then a year later named Johnathan. Err... and she's not very popular because she's half Spanish on her mother's side and a bit of a loner."

"That's it?" said Jack with a frown.

"Like I said, she's loner," said Will with a shrug. "I've only met her a few times before now, and that's only because she commissioned me to make a custom sword."

"And a very fine sword it is, Mr. Turner."

Both of the men turned towards Isabelle as she came back down the steps. Gone was red dress and fancy shoes that made too much noise. They were replaced with a loose white shirt that obviously once belonged to a man, a brown skirt that reached the middle of her calf, and brown boots that must have stopped at her knees. In her hands was a worn pack, and at her side was a sword that hung off a black belt. Her hair was freed from its tight bun, and was cascading down her back in waves. And finally, a familiar necklace hung around her neck, the black pearl glinting in the sunlight.

"Is something the matter, gentlemen?" asked Isabelle with a raised eyebrow when the two men did nothing but stare. "I thought we were in a hurry."

"Right, lets get moving," said Will as he seemed to snap out of it. "Whats our plan?"

"We have one?" asked Isabelle. "I didn't know it was my job to make them."

"Don't worry, lo - deary," said Jack with smirk. "I do."

~o0o~

"You have got to be joking, Sparrow," hissed Isabelle lowly.

At her side, the pirate chuckled. "Do you have a better idea, Miss Bennett?" asked Sparrow quietly.

Scowling angrily, Isabelle couldn't answer right away as Turner motioned for them to be silent, signaling that another group of soldiers were marching past their hiding place. She was quiet for a long, tense moment, waiting until she was sure the danger had passed before speaking. "I'm sure that I could have thought of something better than this with some time." She was not happy with the idea of tricking her fiancé, let alone the Royal Navy. What her father would say if he ever found out...

Of course, then there was her _small_ fear...

"Time is something we don't have a lot of, love," stated Sparrow. "Not if you want to save your dear little brother."

Her eye twitching at the fact that Sparrow had called her 'love' yet again, Isabelle turned towards the pirate in the small amount of roam they had under the rowboat and glared at him. "Are you even sure this will work, Sparrow?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Positive, Miss Bennett" said Sparrow with a grin. "I've done this before, when I had to escape a very upset young lady and her father -"

"Perhaps you can tell me another time," said Isabelle to cut him off. "Let's get this ridiculous idea of yours over with."

"As you wish," said Sparrow, smirking at her. "Will, is the coast clear?"

Peering underneath the boat, Turner nodded. "Clear."

"Then let's move."

With a grunt, the three lifted up the row boat - Isabelle already regretting her decision to wear a skirt instead of trousers - and crawled into the ocean. The salty water washed over their feet, and Isabelle shivered from not just the cold. Biting her lip so hard that it started to bleed, Isabelle held in her fear, even though it was threatening to burst out like a scream, threatening to choke the breathe out of her. But soon the water soon reached her neck, and soon she started to panic as the water continued to rise, forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes. "Ja-Jack!" she cried out.

"Eh?" Startled by the fact Isabelle had called him by his first name, Sparrow looked back to her and came to a halt a moment later. "Love, you're pale as a fresh sheet!" The water hadn't even reached his throat yet, and Isabelle hated the fact she was so short. "What's wrong?"

"I - I -" Flashes of white light filled her vision, and Isabelle whimpered, her fingers digging into the edges of the boat.

"I think she's afraid of the water," said Turner, and there was a moment that Isabelle wanted to kick him for stating the obvious. But the water rolled with the waves, threatening to rise higher, and with another whimper, Isabelle screwed her eyes shut.

"Shit," cursed Sparrow. "Alright, love, listen to me. Let go of the boat - Will and I can do it on our own."

Shaking her head, Isabelle forced out between clenched teeth "I can't."

"Yes, you can. Let go of the boat and then place your hands on my shoulders. That should keep you above the water." When Isabelle shook her head, the ends of her damp hair flying, Sparrow pressed on. "Trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

Shuddering, Isabelle waited a long moment before she released one of her hands and reached out to Sparrow. For a single moment, she didn't even want to touch the pirate, but her fear overrode that, and she gripped his shoulder tightly with one hand before doing the same with the other. Isabelle whimpered as she started to sink, and she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

Nodding hesitantly, Isabelle tried to breath slowly as they started moving again. She hated that she was holding onto a pirate, but hated it more that she had such a large fear of water.

Sparrow chuckled. "You're a strange one, Bennett. How is it that a Navy brat like you is scared of water?"

"Oh, shove it," grumbled Isabelle. "Please, let's get this over with." The sooner she got out of the water, the better.

"I can't believe this is working. This is either sheer madness or brilliance," mumbled Turner behind her.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," said Sparrow cheerfully.

"No, it's just complete madness," growled Isabelle.

After what felt like an eternity, the three were climbing up the side of a ship as quietly as possible, using a rope that was hanging off the side to get them part way up before climbing the rest of the way. While the two men got to the top quickly, Isabelle winced as she continued to slid down the rope, the palms of her hands stinging. She was not use to this kind of thing. After all, she was a lady, even if she did know how to use a sword. And since she had refuse to go first - not when she was wearing a skirt - she had no one to help push her up. And it looked like she had no one to pull her up, either, since Sparrow and Turner seemed to have gone on ahead.

"Just my luck," mumbled Isabelle, glancing up at the ship before looking down to the water below, which was only a few feet away, and gulped silently as her grip on the rope tightened. It seemed like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Suddenly, Isabelle felt something hit her back, and she couldn't help the tiny scream that escaped her while also clinging to the rope as if her life depended on it.

"Calm down, love," said a chuckling voice above. "I'm just gonna pull you aboard."

"A little warning would have been greatly appreciated, Sparrow!" Isabelle spat out.

"But where's the fun in that?" said Sparrow with a smirk. He gave the rope a shake. "Grab on, or would you like to stay there?"

Biting her lips so she wouldn't yell, Isabelle slow took hold of the new rope, giving a little cry when she slid a few inches once she grabbed onto it, shaking violently in fear of the water below. Sparrow then gave the rope a few tugs, pulling her up quickly since they didn't have a lot of them, and when Isabelle found herself close to the railing, he held out a dirty hand. "Come on, then. We've already secured the ship while you were down there."

Reluctantly, Isabelle took his head and let herself be pulled up the boat, cursing at her skirt, heavy with water, when it threatened to catch on the railing, and tried to look dignified, despite the fact that she had been shaking like a leaf a few moments ago. "Now what?" she asked, glancing around to see no one aboard but Turner, meaning they had done the job of forcing its occupants off without her.

Only letting her hand go once he was sure she won't fall, Sparrow looked to the docks and grinned. "We'll be putting on a little show for your fiancé. And you get to play the damsel in distress."

"What are you - What on earth do you think you're doing?"

~o0o~

"Commodore!"

Looking up from the books he had just been going over, James glanced towards the spot Groves was staring at. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Gillette waving his arms at him like some wild man, shouting something that he couldn't understand clearly. What was he doing?

Closing his book with a snap and shoving it at Groves, James took a spyglass off a nearby barrel and opened it up, peering through it.

"Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_. They've taken the ship!" Gillette pointed at said ship, and swinging his spyglass towards it, James could see two men on board, trying to get it ready to sail, but obviously failing. "Sparrow and Turner - they've taken the _Dauntless_!"

"Rash, Turner," said James with a frown. "Too rash."

"Sir, I think there's someone else on that ship," spoke up Groves.

With a deeper frown, James glanced over the ship again before he saw what the man meet. Tied to the mast was Isabelle, glaring at Sparrow and shouting at him angrily. "Isabelle," James gasped out before lowering the spyglass, closing it noisily. "You go too far, Sparrow," he growled under his breath.

"What should we do, sir?" asked Groves.

"Tell the men we're setting sail now," barked out the Commodore. "We're going after them." Turning on his heel, James marched up to the_ Interceptor_, shaking his head as he wondered how Sparrow had managed to escape from prison and kidnap his fiancé. But however he did it, James was going to make the pirate pay. With a rope necklace.


	6. Not According to Plan

**Not According to Plan**

.

"I hate you."

"You're not the first person, love," said Sparrow, sending a crooked smile her way and ignoring her glare. "And don't worry - I'll let you go once we're sure that your dear commodore is on his way."

Scowling, Isabelle squirmed against the ropes that were holding her against the mast and muttering curse words in Spanish, all directed at Sparrow - since this was all his idea, after all, something about luring in her fiancé.

"Now where does a lady learn such bad language?"

Blinking in surprise, Isabelle tried to ignore the very satisfied grin that Sparrow had on his face. "I wasn't aware you spoke Spanish, Mr. Sparrow," she said curtly.

"Understand it, don't speak it," answered Sparrow with shrug. "Spent some time with a lovely, young Spanish woman - I understood quite a bit of that. I didn't realize you had such a sharp tongue on you, Miss Bennett."

"Of course you would," said Isabelle with a forced smile, while her eyes glinted hardly. "I'm sure that Spanish woman called you that many, many times."

"When I was running from her, yes." With a tilt of his head to the side, Sparrow studied her for a long moment, like a dog. "And how do you know Spanish so well, Miss Bennett?"

"My mother was from Spain," said Isabelle stiffly, not interested in talking about her mother with Sparrow. "She taught me when I was young." She glanced out at the water, and wasn't surprised to see the _Interceptor _pulling out the port and heading their way. "The commodore is coming. Will you _please _let me go now?"

"As my lady wishes," said Sparrow as he took off his hat and bowed lowly, all while sending her a smirk that made her want to scream some more obscenities at him. But he did as he was told, bringing out his sword and sawing away the ropes that held her to the mast. With in a mere minute, Isabelle was free and rubbing her arms. She never wanted that to happen to her again. It felt... it just felt wrong.

"Now what?" asked Turner, who had watched their whole exchange silently.

"We go hide over there," said Sparrow, pointing towards a spot near the other side of the boat. "And when the _Interceptor _pulls along side us, we'll swing over to it, and then we just sail away. They won't be able to follow us right away cause I've messed a bit with the rudder. It'll take a day at least to fix it."

Ignoring the part where they had to swing over the water, Isabelle frowned. "That sounds too easy. Are you sure it will work?"

"Positively," said Sparrow with a nod and started to walk towards their already predetermined hiding spot. "Now lets move before your future hubby gets here - I doubt he'd be very happy to see me at the moment."

Even as she nodded and followed Sparrow, Isabelle couldn't help but look towards the water, which would look so innocent at the moment to anyone else. But all she could see was bitter cold waters that would drag her down into the darkness, wrapping heavy hands around her neck and never let her go -

"Are you alright, Miss Bennett?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Isabelle turned to the blacksmith and nodded currently. "I'm fine, Mr. Turner. Just ready to leave and save my brother and Miss Swann." That's right, she couldn't be worried about water when she needed to go and save her brother from the pirates that kidnapped him. Brushing aside her fear, Isabelle joined Sparrow and grabbed a rope.

"You sure you'll be alright?" asked Sparrow while glancing out towards the ship. "You didn't do so well with the water earlier. Strange for a Navy brat to be afraid, of the water that is."

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" snapped Isabelle. "Either I swing across with you two or stay behind and pray that the Commodore can actually save my brother." Which she wasn't so confident about at the moment.

"So what your saying is that... you don't trust your fiancé?" said Sparrow with a raise of his dark eyebrow, catching Isabelle off guard so much that she dropped her jaw momentarily before snapping it back up audibly.

"I-I didn't say that!" Isabelle squeaked. "James is my friend, of course he wants to save my brother! I just - " She bit her lip to stop her from going any further. There was no way in hell she was going to explain herself to a pirate. "I didn't say that I didn't trust Commodore Norrington," Isabelle went on calmly. "I just rather do things myself, rather then sit at home and wait."

"Mm." If he wanted to say more, Sparrow wasn't able to as Turner motioned for them to be quiet while the Interceptor pulled up along side them. Isabelle watched as men swung over on ropes and a board was laid across, and she looked away before she could see Norrington walk across it. She hated doing this to him - but what other choice did she have? And sitting around waiting was not one.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" she heard someone call out. "Find all three of them - and Commodore Norrington has ordered that Miss Bennett remains unharmed!"

"Come on," said Sparrow, maybe noticing the look Isabelle gave when she felt a twinge of pain at her betrayal against the Commodore. "Swing across."

Nodding, Isabelle took a deep breathe and waited until both Sparrow and Turner had gone across before pushing herself forward, holding back a scream when she went flying across the water, praying that she didn't fall into the icy water. And only a few moments later, she hit the deck of the Interceptor with a 'omph', with radiating pain through her unprotected backside and with her hands burning from the rope. "Ow..." she whispered before forcing herself up. Hopeful, she'd never have to do that again.

"Isabelle?"

Her head snapping up so fast it gave her a headache, Isabelle paled at the sight in front of her. "Oh, bugger," she whispered to herself. She hadn't expected this.

It looked like Norrington had just stepped out of his office, and had been meet with two swords to prevent him from going any further or to call out for help. "What are you doing here - you're supposed to be on the other ship!" he went on, glancing between her and the ship she just left.

"And you were suppose to be on the other ship too," hissed Isabelle as she scrambled up, wincing and letting a hand go to her aching back. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening! She turned to Jack. "Now what do we do?"

"Don't know - didn't plan for this," Sparrow muttered under his breath.

"Wait - you're working with Sparrow?" Norrington narrowed his eyes. "Miss Bennett, how could you?"

Isabelle wasn't able to answer at once, she couldn't look away from her fiance's gaze, filled with confusion and anger. "I'm sorry, Commodore. But this is a game I can't lose - not even to you."

There was a few long moments where the couple simply stared at each other, one filled with determination and guilt while the other was slowly understanding the betrayal. Finally, Norrington opened his mouth to call out to his crew, but a carefully placed sword under his chin stopped him. "I wouldn't do that, Commodore," said Sparrow softly. "Will, if you could, please watch our guest while I get the ship moving, and then take him to the brig. Miss Bennett, could you get rid of the ropes."

Nodding, Isabelle finally tore her gaze away from Norrington as his guard was switched, pulling out her sword and making quick work of the ropes that currently connected them to the ship they had borrowed. She gave the board a push, and watched as if fell into the water with splash, finally alerting the Royal Navy soldiers what was happening. They called out to their Commodore, and some of the braver ones tried to get back to the Interceptor - and all of them failed.

"Thank you for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" said Sparrow with a sweep of his hat, mocking the men of the Navy as he sailed away on his ship. There were orders shouted out from the man that was second-in-command, one of them being not to shoot. At least they wouldn't be shot of of the water before they even left the pot.

Sighing with relief, Isabelle glanced back at her fiancé again. Norrington looked so angry, furious. Adjusting her sword in her hand, she approached the two men and nodded to the young blacksmith, who had his sword pointed directly at Norrington's chest. "Turner, go and see if Sparrow needs help. I'll take Mr. Norrington down to the brig."

Turner looked hesitant. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes, Mr. Turner, I'm sure," Isabelle forced out without snapping. She reluctantly raised her sword to Norrington. "Move."

Doing as he was told, Norrington didn't say or do anything till they had descended the stairs and were alone. Then he turned to her, ignoring the sword that was still pointed at him and shaking his head in disbelief. "How could you do this, Isabelle? He's a _pirate_! Your father will be furious when he finds out!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Isabelle snapped back. Her father's wrath was nothing to ignore. "But you don't understand, I don't have a choice! I have to save my brother."

"I was going after him and Miss Swann -" started Norrington.

"You didn't even know where the ship that has them was going!" Isabelle said angrily. "Just because you didn't want to ask a pirate about the _Black Pearl_."

"It _wasn't _the _Black Pearl_," said Norrington firmly.

"Oh, and there's another ship that is pitch black with sails to match and a cursed crew," said Isabelle sarcastically with her free hand on her hip. "I saw it myself - it was just like the stories!" Well, she hadn't really known it was the _Black Pearl _right away, but Johnathan had, when he saw it from her window, and that was enough for her. "And how else do you explain how the pirates couldn't bloody die no matter how many times I killed them!"

"Miss Bennett!" said Norrington, shocked at her language.

Rolling her eyes, Isabelle said quietly, "This is the best way to save my brother, James. He's the most important thing in my life, certainly more important than the law. And if that means owning my soul to the devil himself to make sure that nothing happens to him, then so be it." Or in her case, facing her father's anger when she returned home. She held her sword a little higher, a blank look on her face hiding all the emotions fighting inside her. "To the brigs, sir."

A few minutes later, Isabelle made her way up the stairs, blinking at the bright sun before looking towards the helm. "Where are we heading now, Mr. Sparrow?" she asked as she climbed another set of stairs.

Staring out at the ocean, Sparrow grinned. "Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" repeated Isabelle as she joined him at the wheel, horrified. She heard of that place from her father - it was filled with prostitutes, whores, drunks, murders - anyone could stay there with no fear of the law. "Why are we heading there, of all places?"

"I can't sail this ship with just two shipmates," said Sparrow. "Especially with both of you barely knowing a thing about handling a ship. I need a crew. And we'll find one there... hopefully."

"You mean you don't know?"

"It's not as if there's a lot of men that are willin' to go after the _Black Pearl,_" shot back Sparrow. "We'll be scrapping the bottom of the barrel as it is just to find this crew."

Groaning, Isabelle plopped herself on a nearby crate, placing her face in her hands. "Lovely - my confidence in this trip has just doubled."

"Glad to hear that," said Sparrow cheerfully, earning yet another glare from Isabelle. "And you might as well get comfortable - its going to take us at least a day and a half to get there, even with this lovely ship."

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" protested Isabelle. "Surely we can be there sooner than that?"

"If we were on a normal ship, love, it would take us another half a day or more," Sparrow informed her. "So... no."

"For the last time, don't call me love," Isabelle hissed. "What is with you and calling me that name?"

"Habit," said Sparrow with a shrug.

Rolling her eyes, Isabelle leaned against another crate, crossing her arms and legs with a sigh before she shut her eyes to try and block out the sunlight. She might as well get some rest, last night's lack of sleep was catching up on her. Too bad it was so bright -

"Before you fall asleep, Miss Bennett," said Sparrow suddenly, earning a groan as Isabelle cracked open her eyes and glanced over to the man at the wheel. "What did you mean when you shouted to the commodore, this was a game you had to win?"

"... I just can't afford for him to catch me this time, Mr. Sparrow," Isabelle said softly as she closed her eyes again. She knew in the beginning to realize that if Norrington caught her, he would take her back, with or without her brother home. There was the option that she could run far, far away where neither him or her father could find her. Then Norrington could marry Elizabeth once she was safely returned as well. He could be happy with the woman he loved, and that would never be her.

But she still had a sense of duty that nagged at her, whispered in her ear that she had to return home or else...

Something dropped on her head, and giving a tiny yelp of surprise, Isabelle's hands went to her head. Blinking, she peered up from underneath the large hat to see Sparrow returning to the wheel. "If your gonna sleep here, might as well have something to hide the sun from your eyes," said Sparrow simply.

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow," said Isabelle after a long moment, for once cracking a small smile his way, even though his back was to her. She pulled the hat over her eyes and leaned back, ready to fall asleep...

Only to wake up some time later to the voices of Turner and Sparrow. Muttering under her breathe about how rude they were being, Isabelle lifted her hat to see both of the men talking to one another, though Turner did not look happy.

"My father was William Turner," said the blacksmith as he followed Jack around, who was checking ropes. "At the jail, you seem very interested in my name. Since you were going to help myself and Miss Bennett, I didn't press the matter at the time. But now I will. I am not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

His father? Now that Isabelle thought about it, she'd never seen or heard of Turner's father. As long as she could remember, he'd been living with Mr. Brown, his blacksmith master. She thought he was an orphan or something. Did this mean his father was still alive?

After a long moment of silence, Sparrow sighed as he stood to face Turner. "I knew him. Probably one of the the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill'," he said with a shrug before going back to the wheel.

"Bootstrap?" said both Turner and Isabelle, revealing that she was awake.

Nodding, Sparrow's lip's twitched into a smile. "Glad to see you're awake, Miss Bennett. And aye, he was called Bootstrap. Good man. Good pirate." He glanced at Turner. "I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true," said Turner with a shake of his head. "My father was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Isabelle almost snorted in laughter. Her father was a supposedly good and respectable man who loved to obey the law. Yet he was one of the most manipulative people she ever met. Everything he had ever done was for his own gain.

Maybe Sparrow heard the hesitant laugh, for he glanced her way momentarily before looking back to Turner. "Wrong," he said bluntly. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father," stressed Turner angrily as he drew his sword, "was not a pirate!"

It was pure reaction, it had to be. Before Isabelle could even think about doing it, her sword was drawn out and she had placed herself in front of Sparrow, protecting him. "Enough. Put it away, Mr. Turner," she said in a cold tone. "Now."

"Not until he admits he's lying about my father!" spat Turner.

"How can I admit I'm lying if I'm not lying about the truth?" said Sparrow rather cheerfully. Of course, that didn't make Turner any happier.

With a roar of anger, Turner tried to attack Sparrow, but Isabelle easily blocked the blow with a swift flick of her sword. His was angry, making his moves obvious. "I'll say it once more, Mr. Turner," she said firmly. "Please put your sword away."

"She's right," spoke up Sparrow. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me," said Turner with a snap. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" said Sparrow with a small shrug. "And besides, I wasn't talking about me."

Anger burning in his eyes, Will attacked again, and stepping back to avoid a blow, Isabelle twisted to the side before lunging forward, their swords meeting with a loud 'clang'. So enough, she found herself dancing with him, their steps matching each other and their swords creating music with each strike. For a moment, Isabelle felt like laughing, even in the face of danger, because she never got to do this when she was at home. She always had to be careful not to be hurt, or breaking anything. Here, on the _Interceptor_, there was no thoughts like that. It was real - the pain in her arm from holding up the sword, the palm of her hand burning from gripping the handle so tightly, and the thumping in her chest as her heart beat from exhilaration.

Suddenly though, Jack pulled Isabelle down to the ground with him, who gave a sharp yelp of indignation at the tug on her arm, while he gave the nearby wheel a sharp turn. A low wooden groan filled the air, and Isabelle watched with wide eyes as a mast flew over her and hit Turner square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to drop his sword with a clatter. It was by sheer chance that he managed to cling to it as the mast pushed him off the ship, leaving him hanging over the ocean.

"Are you bloody mad?" said Isabelle as she stood, giving Sparrow a dark look. "You could have knocked me overboard."

"Ah, but I didn't," pointed out Sparrow as he picked up Tuner's fall sword. "At that's the point."

"Did you really think I couldn't beat him?" Isabelle asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think you could have if you wanted to, love. But I was getting bored."

Rolling her eyes in sheer disbelief and at the blasted nickname, Isabelle sheathed her sword and crossed her arms as Sparrow turned to Turner, who was struggling a bit to hold on to the mast. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," he said as he rapped the sword against the ground. "The only rules that really matter out here are these - what a man _can _do and what a man _can't _do."

"Or a woman," muttered Isabelle under her breathe as those words hit deep. It reminded her of what her father once told her - ladies hide away in shadows when not wanted, only enjoying the sunlight when the men wanted them to. There were things women couldn't do while the men were free to do so. It was by chance he even let her indulge in swordplay.

"For instance, you," Sparrow pointed to Turner, "can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy." He shrugged. "So you'll have to square with that someday."

The look on Turner's face was enough to make Isabelle wince in sympathy. Learning that one of your parents, one of the people you looked up to and trusted, was a pirate must have hurt him deeply. Just like it hurt her the day she learned her father was not the strong and powerful man she thought he was, but a bully.

"Now, me, for example, I can let you fall and drown," said Sparrow rather cheerfully, "but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, even with Miss Bennett's help. Savvy? So." He reached over to the wheel and gave it a small turn, so that the mast moved back over the ship, letting Turner fall back onto the deck with a loud 'thud'. Flipping the sword in his hand, Sparrow offered it back to its owner. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Raising an eyebrow, Isabelle was a little surprised, and maybe even impressed, by the pirate. She didn't think pirates really gave you choices. But it seemed that Sparrow was... different. Maybe even a decent human being?

Withdrawing that thought with a snarl, Isabelle marched away and down the stairs as Turner accepted the sword and the offer Jack had given him. Pirates were all the same. They lied, murdered, and stole to get what they wanted, and didn't care about anyone but themselves. They were the worst of the worst.

Leaning onto the railing, Isabelle stared out at ocean she hated so much while absentmindedly playing with the black pearl necklace around her neck. Who would ever want to be a despicable pirate?

~o0o~

Knocking once, then twice the door, Johnathan was already patiently waiting a reply from Miss Swann before entering. But the two pirates, who's names he learned were Pintel and Ragetti, just strode in, pushing him forward.

"What do you want?" Miss Swann asked them with a snap. She was still in the nightgown she arrived in.

"You'll be dining with the cap'n tonight," Ragetti said with a grin, "and he requests you wear this." He smacked Johnathan in the arm, and the boy winced before holding out the red velvet dress that was in his arms.

Miss Swann glanced it over once before turning away with a huff. "You may tell Captain Barbossa that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Johnathan could tell that the two pirates grinned without even looking at them, and he blushed a dark red in embarrassment as Pintel said, "He said you'd say that. He also said that if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew - and you'll be naked."

Ragetti giggled happily at that.

Giving the men a look of disgust, Miss Swann took a moment before giving finally them both a look of smugness. "Alright then. I accept. But the boy will have to stay and help me dress."

Pintel scowled, clearly disappointed, "Fine, then." He shoved Johnathan forward again before he and Ragetti left the room, closing the door with a slam.

"Are you alright?" Miss Swann said with a concerned look as she came forward. "It doesn't look like their treating you well."

"Its alright, ma'am," said Johnathan politely. "They just push me around a little." In fact, everyone except those two treated him rather well, mostly thanks to Captain's Barbossa's direction and the watchful eye of Blanchet. He worked hard, but that he expected too.

"Why in the world would you sneak aboard a pirate ship?" asked Miss Swann with a shake of her head in disbelief. "You could have been killed."

"Because I want to be a pirate, ma'am," said Johnathan, his chest puffed out. He didn't want to be like his father. "I always have."

"... I think that I can understand that," said Miss Swann with a small smile as she took the dress from his arms.

Sometime later, Miss Swann, now in the red velvet dress, was sitting at Barbossa's table, the captain sitting across from her. Johnathan stood off to the side, ready to do whatever the captain ordered him to do. The large round table in front of her was full of food and drink: chicken, fish, a roast pig, fresh fruit, bread, and wine that was shown in candle light, almost reminding the young boy of a fancy dinner party. Of course, never before had he have to set up his own dinner parties - the maids and the butler did that.

Carefully Miss Swann started to cut off a small piece of chicken with her fork and knife, acting very ladylike. At that, Barbossa gave a small laugh. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

Hesitating for only the briefest of moments, Elizabeth put down her silverware before she picked up the piece of chicken with both hands and started ripping chunks off with her teeth.

As she did so, Johnathan could see Barbossa watching her eat, a wistful expression on his face. It was then that Johnathan noticed the Captain hadn't touched his food, and remembered what Blanchet had told him last night - about him and the rest of his crew not being able to eat. It made him feel a little sorry for them.

Grabbing a piece of bread and attacked it, Miss Swann barely noticed as Barbossa waved Johnathan over, making him pour wine into a nearby goblet. "Try the wine," he said as the cabin boy held out the goblet. Snatching it out of his hand, Miss Swann drank greedily. The pirate captain smiled. "And the apples? One of those next?" he said, holding out a green apple.

Glancing at it, Miss Swann was about to take it when she stopped, as if suddenly realizing something. "It's poisoned," she said as she dropped her bread back into the plate.

Barbossa chuckled. "There would be no sense to killing ye, Miss Turner," he said, calling her by her fake name as he made Johnathan back away to his former spot. The boy still wondered why she gave the captain a fake name.

"Then release me!" demanded Miss Swann. "You have your trinket, I'm of no further value to you," she said, reminding him of the golden medallion she gave him in return for leaving Port Royal alone.

Bringing out the said medallion, the Captain held it out for her to see. "You don't know what this is, do ye?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"_This _is Aztec gold," Barbossa informed her, letting the gold twist in his hands and glint in the candle light. "One of eight-hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse." Johnathan watched as a dark look came over his Captain's face. "Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa," Miss Swann said after a long moment with a shake of her head. Johnathan looked to his feet, shuffling them back and forth. Oh, if she only knew what he saw last night.

"Aye!" said Barbossa said as he stood, walking around the table. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is." He stood behind Miss Swann now, leaning in close, and Johnathan saw the lady shiver. "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all," he said as he made a fist, as if grabbing the gold at that very moment. "We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company," he went on as he walked to her other side, leaning in again. There was another strange look in his eyes, and even Johnathan held back the urge to shudder. "The more we gave 'em away, though, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy. Food turned to ash in our mouths. And all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner."

The Captain finally leaning away, Johnathan saw that Miss Swann almost sighed as Barbossa went on. "Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it."

The monkey was screeching, jumping up and down on its perch, and Barbossa turned to hold it. "Boy, hold Jack," he said, transferring the monkey to his cabin boy. Nodding, Johnathan let Jack climb up to his shoulders, his tail wrapping around his neck like a scarf as he chattered.

"There is one way we can end our curse," Barbossa said, handing the coin to the monkey, who started to gnaw at it like it was a piece of fruit. Then he turned back to Miss Swann. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

Suddenly, Johnathan felt a little sick as Miss Swann swallowed visibly before she slowly asked, "And the blood to be repaid?"

The grin that flashed across Barbossa's face was wicked. "That's why there's no sense to be killing ye... yet. Apple?" he asked as he held out a bright green one.

Standing, Miss Swann knocked the apple away and brought out a knife, one she had concealed inside her napkin. She slashed at Barbossa before trying to race around the table to the door.

"Arr!" Barbossa grinned as he blocked her way.

Giving a started yell, Miss Swann whirled around, but strong arms wrapped around her, holding her out in surprise, Miss Swann tried to worm out of his grasp, and and when she found herself facing the pirate captain, she stabbed the man right in the heart.

Horrified with what she done, Miss Swann stepped back when Barbossa dropped his arms, staring at his own chest. He then lifted a hand to his chest and pulled out the now bloody knife with a disturbing 'slick'. Off to the side, Johnathan could only step back until he hit the wall, too scared to do anything while Jack screeched in his ear.

Barbossa chuckled. "You, know, I'm curious," he said with a smirk. "After killing me, what is it you planning on doing next?"

In answer, Miss Swann turned and ran through the doors. The monkey leaped down from Johnathan's shoulders and raced out the door, still clutching the gold coin when screams filled the air, and it was obvious who they came from.

Letting the bloody knife fall to the floor with a clatter, Barbossa turned to Johnathan, who was still wide eyed while listening to Miss Swann scream. "From now on, Miss Turner is not allowed to leave her room, and yer to keep watch over her till we reach the island. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Captain Barbossa," said Johnathan with an automatic nod.

"Good." Barbossa picked up another bottle of red wine, gave it to Johnathan, and waited a minute before he stepped forward - just in time for Miss Swann to run into his arm. He then forced her to turn and face the deck, which Johnathan could see was covered with cursed crew members that resembled the dead again. "Look!" he shouted, not letting her look anywhere but upon the skeletons that had only just a few hours ago been men. "The moonlight shows us for what we truly are! We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead!"

Barbossa turned Miss Swann back to him, making her look into his eyes before she tore herself from his grasp. "For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it," he spat. "Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died." Miss Swann stepped back as he slowly advanced on her. "I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He reached out to her, and as his hand came into the moonlight, the skin disappeared, leaving nothing but skinny bones that the young lady flinched from.

Glaring at her now, Barbossa kept walking into the moonlight. "You'd best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner." Now fully in the light, he was the same as the others - a walking skeleton. "Yer in one!" And as if to prove his point, he grabbed the bottle of red wine from Johnathan's hands. Pulling off the cork with his very visible teeth and spitting it to the side, Barbossa threw his head back and gulped down the drink. Johnathan felt sick as he watched as the drink ran down his throat and into where his stomach used to be, coating his ribs red. But instead of stopping there, it splattered to the floor and over Johnathan's shoes, creating a dark puddle that reminded him of blood.

Looking sick, Miss Swann tore passed the cursed captain and raced back into the captains guarters. Johnathan wished he could join her, anything to get away from these monsters, but he couldn't move. Not even when Jack the monkey appeared, skeletal for a moment before he entered the room and leaped back on his shoulders.

Throwing the bottle and letting it smash into a wall, Barbossa slammed the doors shut, just avoiding hitting Johnathan, before he turned back to his crew and laughed. Everyone joined him except for the cabin boy, who felt very sick after all this.

"What are ye looking at?" Barbossa suddenly barked, stopping the laughs. "Back to work!" He glanced at Johnathan. "Clean up this mess and then go escort Miss Swann to her rooms," he ordered before marching up the the wheel.

Nodding, Johnathan ran to get a bucket and a mop, his shoes filled with wine that was squishing uncomfortably. He was starting to think he made the wrong decision, joining this pirate crew. But now it was too late to do anything about it. He was stuck.

Sniffling, Johnathan rubbed his runny nose against his sleeve before grabbing what he needed. More than ever, he wanted Isabelle.


	7. We're Only Human

**We're Only Human**

.

"... More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Sparrow glanced back at Isabelle and Turner with a wide grin. "What do you think?"

Both looked around the lawless island of Tortuga, one with a wrinkled nose as the strong smells of rum, piss, and sex finally started to hit her. The noise level was almost deafening. Women, either prostitutes or just women looking to liven up their night, were stationed everywhere and called out to anyone that passed by, promising them a good time. Some were practically having sex in the middle of the street. Men were drinking large amounts of alcohol and singing nonsense songs, or fighting about trivial things, and some had even passed out from both. It certainly was different from Port Royal.

If it wasn't a fact that Isabelle was sick of being stuck on a ship for almost two days, she wouldn't have even step foot on the barbaric island.

"It'll linger," finally said Turner.

Grimacing as she had to step over a man who passed out in the street, Isabelle replied, "I feel like I need more than a few hot baths to rid myself of this stench."

"Ah, you'll get used to it, lass," said Sparrow with a chuckle. "I'll tell you though, if every town in the world were like this one, no man - or woman for that matter - would ever feel unwanted."

"I certainly don't," mumbled Isabelle as she glanced around. Men were staring at her as if they were a pack of hungry dogs and she was raw meat that they wouldn't mind tearing into. She kept her hands constantly hovering over the handle of her sword, just waiting for someone to try and grab her. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"If you say so... Ah, Scarlett!" said Sparrow, advancing toward a red head woman that was marching towards him, a very determined look on her face. She raised her hand and smartly brought it down, slapping Sparrow so hard his head snapped to the side.

Isabelle winced in sympathy as Scarlett huffed angrily before turning on her heel and moving off. "A friend of yours?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure if I deserved that," muttered Jack as he cradled his cheek and looked forward just in time to see another woman, this one a blonde, marching up to him. He really should have seen what would happened next, but Sparrow simply grinned like an idiot. "Giselle."

"Who was that?" Giselle asked snappishly, her accent heavy as her make-up.

"What?" Sparrow said stupidly.

And then another slap to the other cheek made Sparrows head swing the opposite direction, and this time, Isabelle had no sympathy for him as he grimaced. "I may have deserved that one," he mumbled as Giselle stomped off.

"Well, that's the kind of greeting you get when you try and have a relationship with two women at the same time and suddenly leave them both without warning." Stepping forward out of an alley, another woman smirked and crossed her arms, showing off her slightly larger than normal chest. "Welcome back to Tortuga, _Captain _Jack. Its been far too long."

"Ah, Grace," said Sparrow, lifting his arms to try and give her a hug, but faltered when she gave him a look, taking a step back. "I didn't realize you were in Tortuga. Otherwise, I would have stayed far, far away."

"Mm, strange how I'd have done the same thing," said Grace, obviously sarcastic. She was perhaps Isabelle's age at twenty or twenty-one, with long brown hair that was messily pulled into a bun and dark blue eyes that were almost black. She was dressed in loose men's clothing, and besides carrying a sword, also had a pistol and a knife at her hip. "You best be glad that _she _doesn't know you're here yet - she's not happy with you. You know, for stealin' her ship and all."

"I'll remember that," said Sparrow with a loud gulp.

"So, are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Grace asked, her gaze turning towards them.

"We aren't friends," said Turner. "More like... business partners."

"Will Turner and Isabelle Bennett," said Sparrow hesitantly, "Meet Grace Smith, the daughter of an old friend of mine... What?" he asked when Grace glared at him. "I introduced you!"

"But you didn't do it properly," Grace said with a shake of her head. "You forgot to mention that I'm co-captain of the _Night Terror, _which happens to be the only ship in the Caribbean with a completely female crew. I've also known Jack since before I was born." She said all this proudly before she stuck out her hand for them to shake. "Pleased to meet you both."

"But you're a woman!" said Isabelle before she could stop herself. "You can't be a pirate!"

Raising a dark eyebrow as she dropped her hand, Grace looked to Sparrow. "Where'd you get this one from, a nunnery? She can't be _that_ naive?"

"She's... new to this kind of life style," said Sparrow with a shrug. "Daughter of some fancy Navy official, and she's only with me cause we're both going after the _Black Pearl_."

At that news, Grace visibly paled. "The _Black Pearl_? Jack, are you bloody mad? What reason could you have for going after a ship that even God has forsaken now? You know what, never mind," she said before Jack could answer. "I don't want to know. And talking about this in the middle of a crowded street is probably not the best idea, so maybe we should move inside, mm?"

"Good idea," said Isabelle. She'd rather be anywhere but out on this street.

"But wait, if you're going after the _Pearl_, why are you here in Tortuga?" asked Grace, frowning.

"I'm looking for a crew," said Jack. "Starting with me former first mate - Gibbs."

A grin appeared on Grace's face. "Well, lucky for you, I know just where to go. But you owe me a drink."

A few minutes later, after a slight detour to fill two buckets with water, Grace led them to what looked like a tavern called the Faithful Bride. Outside was a woman sitting casually on a crate even as men and women drunkenly passed by her. She looked up as they came by and gestured behind her. "He's still there," she said to Grace. "Could you do something about him? I swear, he smells worse than the pigs."

"Not a problem, Mary," said Grace with a nod before leading the three behind the tavern. The smell hit Isabelle's nose before she even saw the pigsty, her hand going up to cover her nose as she grimaced. Laying in the pen, using two pigs as pillows, was a middle aged man sleeping in the mud. Taking a bucket from Jack, Grace dumped the cold water over the man. "Gibbs, wake up!"

Sputtering, Gibbs brought out a knife as he looked wildly around for his 'attacker'. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Then he caught of Grace and sighed. "Mother's love, Grace! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It be bad luck."

Grace waved a hand in dismissal. "If bad luck hasn't caught up to me now, then I doubt it ever will." She grabbed the other bucket from Turner and dumped it on Gibbs, who yelped in shock and scrambled up, dripping wet.

"Blast it, I'm already awake!"

'That was for the smell," Grace said dryly. "Mary's right, ya smell worse than the pigs. Now get up, there's someone here to see yeh."

Scowling angrily, Gibbs suddenly blinked in surprise as Sparrow stepped forward, a grin creeping across his face. "Blimey, Jack! When did you get back in Port Royal?"

"That's not important," said Jack with a wave of his hand before patting Gibbs on the shoulder, wincing as he tried to discreetly shake off the dirty water before finally giving up and wiping it on his trousers. "Why don't I buy you a drink, eh? We have much to talk about."

"Don't forget, you still owe me a drink, Jack," spoke up Grace.

"Worry not, Gracie, I get ya one. Ah, I remember the days when your mum wouldn't even let you touch a drop of rum," said Jack with a sigh.

"That didn't stop you from sneaking it to me when I turned sixteen," replied Grace with a snap, even as she grinned.

"And what are we supposed to do?" asked Turner finally, gesturing to himself and Isabelle, who was still trying not to throw up due to the smell. It was actually starting to make her a little dizzy, and she wondered if she should have stayed back on the ship.

"You look a little sick, girly," said Grace sympathetically. "Jack, you better get her something to calm her stomach down - maybe a pint of rum will do."

"No, thank you," said Isabelle as she shook her head, holding back a groan when that seemed to make her feel worse. Rum was the last thing she needs. "I think some tea maybe..." she asked hopefully. Or maybe that was too much to ask for.

Giving her a strange look, Grace finally shrugged. "Sure. A friend of mine is running the tavern - I'm sure he wouldn't mind rummaging up some tea. And you don't worry, Jack," she said while walking away. "_She's _not around. She's looking after someone for me."

For some reason, Sparrow breathed a sigh of relief before following, earning confused looks from the remaining three.

Sometime later, Isabelle found herself sitting at a small table, gratefully taking a tin cup of tea from the female pirate with a quiet thanks. She took a slow sip - the tea was weak, but still better than the alternative. But now the noise level around her was giving her a pounding headache, as if she had just downed more than a few tankards of rum. She glanced at Sparrow and Gibbs, who were sitting off in the middle of the room, and wondered how long they were going to take. Turner was not far away, apparently on the watch for possible danger.

"You sure are the princess type, aren't ya?" said Grace as she twisted the seat across from her around before plopping into it, resting her arms and chin on its back.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Isabelle, earning a laugh from Grace.

"That's exactly what I mean," Grace said once she was done laughing. "Lemme guess, you've probably never even ventured away from home till now, and were probably content with just sitting inside sewing and gossiping with your little friends."

"Well, I have to admit, you are half right," admitted Isabelle with a nod of her head. "I've never left home save for when I was very young and we moved to Port Royal from London, and it wasn't a... pleasant experience, or at least one that I never want to repeat. But I was not content at all with sitting at home. I can't sew to save my life, and those girls that are content to gossip are liable to drive me mad."

"So what did you do to keep yourself entertained?" asked Grace with a purr.

Blushing, Isabelle answered, "I read or practiced my fencing."

"Ah, a swordswoman at heart! Mmm, maybe you're not so bad after all, girly," Grace said with a smirk. "Maybe a little naive still, but we can't have everything I guess."

"I am not naive!" squeaked Isabelle angrily.

"Than tell me, why can't I be a pirate?" asked Grace with a raised eyebrow. "Just because I'm a woman?" When Isabelle didn't answer, she scoffed and shook her head. "And that is why you're naive. Times are hard, and women finding jobs, besides whoring out, is harder. Many women have become pirates, but have to hide it by dressing in men's clothes. I just happen to make it more open that I _am _a female pirate, and that if any female wishes to join my crew, they can. Besides, what about you? You're a swordswoman," she pointed out. "Most don't agree with that than they do with pirating."

Opening her mouth, Isabelle closed it promptly a short moment later. She never thought of it that way. She knew most women didn't participate in such activities, that's why people thought of her as strange and crude, but her father had agreed to it, and even pushed it, so she hadn't questioned it at all. "Why can't you just marry?" asked Isabelle a moment later, reminded of her own engagement to Norrington. "Than you wouldn't have to worry about stealing to survive anymore..." A man would take care of her. That what she was taught since she was a young girl.

Grace's look darkened. "That is also not an option," she said simply. "Not anymore."

Even though she didn't understand, Isabelle simply nodded and sipped at her tea, ignoring the fact that it was starting to get cold. "Do you know what they could be talking about?" she asked, tilting her head towards Sparrow and Gibbs.

"Honestly? No idea," said Grace with a shrug, looking a little happier now that they were changing the subject. "Sparrow's probably asking Gibbs to become his first mate again and filling him in on the reason why going after the _Black Pearl_." Pausing for a moment, she studied Isabelle. "What's _your _reason for going after that cursed ship?"

"They took my brother," said Isabelle softly. "He's only ten..."

Her face softening, the pirate nodded in understanding. "And we'll do anything for our loved ones, won't we, girly?"

Isabelle answered with a small nod and a smile.

"Oi, Gracie!"

Perking up at the sound of her name, Grace stood just as a woman with a baby in her arms came to their table. "My sweet Emma, what are you doing here?" she asked the little girl she took into her arms, giving her a loud kiss on her forehead. "I thought Grammy Bell was watching you?"

Smiling brightly, Emma, who shared her mother's dark hair but must have gained her father's bright green eyes, giggled, "Mumma! Foun' Mumma!"

"Is this your daughter?" asked Isabelle. When Grace smiled and nodded, she went on with, "She's a beautiful girl. How old is she?"

"Just about a year old now," said Grace as she cooed at her little girl. "Oh, she's the love of me life. Yes she is, yes she is!"

"Glad to see I'm so important," said another woman with a roll of her eyes, though she still smiled. At least in her late thirties or early forties, she had long and wild auburn hair, that was topped with a hat with a feather, and that went well with her dark brown eyes. "She wouldn't stop looking for you." She groaned. "God, I need rum, I forgot how hard it is to keep up with someone that has much energy. I ain't young anymore."

"Um, Mum, there's something you need to know," started Grace slowly, but it seemed the woman had already found a problem, her brown eyes lit with dark flames as they landed on someone while her mouth worked into a deadly snarl.

"You!" she shouted, loud enough that the entire tavern went deadly silent. "You bloody bastard!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle watched as Sparrow's head snapped towards the voice, and he paled instantly. "Oh, bugger."

Marching forward, the woman didn't give Sparrow the chance to run before she pulled her fist back and soundly punched him in the jaw, knocking him out his seat and to the ground with a clatter. She towered over him, her fists on her hips as she snapped, "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in over two years, only know your alive by rumors. And suddenly I see you in my bar, drinking my rum, without even trying to say hello to me! I bet you didn't even pay for it, did you?"

"Of course I paid for it, Arabella," said Jack quickly, scrambling away. "Um, hello?"

"Oh no, you don't," hissed Arabella, grabbing Jack by the back of his jacket to prevent him from escaping. "You're not going anywhere, not till we have a nice little talk about how you stole my ship and never brought her back! Where is she, Jack? Please tell me you didn't wreck her!"

"Mother, calm down," said Grace firmly, pulling back the angry pirate by the arm, the baby sitting on her hip starting to whimper at the sight of her grandmother fighting. "I understand you're angry. But let's not make a scene, alright? Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

Glaring at both Sparrow and her daughter, Arabella was silent for a few long moments before pulling her arm back. "Fine," she snapped. "I don't care we have it. But we're still having this "talk" right now."

Nodding, Grace glanced to Turner, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "Will, would you mind taking Isabelle back to your ship while we talk?" she asked. "I promise that we'll send back Jack in one piece when we're done with him."

"I can't," growled Arabella.

"Sure," said Turner with a nod. "Miss Bennett?"

"Just try not to hurt him _too _badly," said Isabelle dryly as they turned to leave, ignoring a choked cry from Sparrow. "He's working for me now, and I hate to replace him this late in."

The only thing she got as a answer was a laugh and a whimper.

Sometime after they returned to the _Interceptor_, Isabella made her way down to the cells, with a tray of food for Norrington. She also brought a lit lantern for him to see by, hanging it on a nearby hook before she look over to her locked up fiance. "Norrington?"

The Commodore was sitting in a corner, both his coat and wig tossed into a corner. He didn't even bother glancing her way. Sighing, Isabelle set down the tray, laden with simple food and water, and slid it under the bars. "I know it's not very fancy, but I don't know how to cook anything. Someone else has always done the cooking for me."

When it got to the point that it was clear she wouldn't receive a answer, Isabelle sat down on the floor, tucking her legs under herself and smoothing down her skirt with shaky hands. "I can understand if you're angry with me," she said softly. "I would be too if I was in your position. But you have to understand, I didn't know what else to do. You didn't want to ask Sparrow for his help, and he _knew _where the _Black Pearl _was heading. My brother is on that ship, alone and scared, and I can't just let him go without a fight. Even if that means resorting to piracy."

"And I never meant for you to get into this mess," Isabelle went on. "You were supposed to just stay ashore or go to the other ship to look for me. Not stay here. That was never the plan. So you can't imagine how horrified I was, how angry I am at myself. It's my fault your here." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, James."

"...I'm sure your father would think apologizing is a sign of weakness," Norrington finally spoke, still staring at the wall across from him.

Blinking a few times, Isabelle couldn't help but laugh softly. "Yes, he does. He hates it when people do."

Norrington looked her way. "What are you going to tell your father about this? Had he been here during the kidnapping, he would never agree to dealing with pirates, even if it was for... for the safety of his own son."

"I don't really know," answered Isabelle after a long moment. "He'll probably punish me in someway." Silently, she wouldn't doubt some kind of harsh punishment, perhaps he would lock her away for awhile. He done it before, and he'd do it again. "But," she said with a casual shrug, acting as it was no big deal, "it would be worth it, right? My brother would be safe."

"I won't let your father do anything to harm you, Isabelle," said Norrington firmly, as if reading her mind and seeing what her father would do. "I promise you that."

Even as she smiled and gave her quiet thanks, Isabelle couldn't help but doubt her fiance. No one ever defended her from her father since her mother died. She wasn't expecting that to change now.

The couple sat in silence for awhile as Norrington took his tray and started eating slowly. It was a sharp contrast to what they used to do when they were little; racing around, sneaking food from the kitchens, and playing games. But it was so long ago, and Isabelle couldn't help but feel like those children had grown up into two completely different people. She didn't even know Norrington... James anymore.

"Thank you for the meal," said Norrington as he slid the tray back to her. Startled out of her thoughts, Isabelle smiled out of reflex and took the tray, standing so she could wash it and return it to the rightful place. She could at least do that.

"Isabelle, why do you even need to go back?" suddenly asked her fiance as she turned away. "You're far away from your father now, you don't have to go back or listen to him anymore."

_You don't have to marry me._

"I..." Isabelle swallowed heavily. "I don't know," she finally answered before quickly leaving the hold, thinking that this might be a good time for some sleep.

~o0o~

"Ow..."

"Oh, quit whining, you big baby," snapped Arabella, even as she gently pressed a soaked rag against his slightly red and purple cheek. They were currently in her private room in the Faithful Bride, her daughter and grandchild going to their own room to get some sleep. "I didn't punch you _that _hard." Well, maybe she did, but he deserved it.

"Did you have to punch me at all?" asked Jack as he placed his hand over the rag, letting Arabella withdraw hers so she could sit down in the chair across from him. "I know its been five years, but -"

"Last time I saw you was when you asked to _borrow _my ship, the _Blue Rose_," said Arabella, stressing it. "And I never got it back. Now you're telling me that someone blew it up! Do you know how bloody expensive it is to buy a new boat, Sparrow?"

"Situations arose," mumbled Jack.

"Uh huh. Whatever the reasons, you owe me a new ship, or at least the amount of gold it will take to buy a new ship," Arabella informed him. Smirking as Jack groaned in defeat, she grabbed her bottle of rum off the table and took a swig before asking, "What have you been up to in the last five years? Still looking for the _Pearl_?"

"Aye."

"And after ten years, you're not at all closer?" Why wasn't she surprised?

"On the contrary," said Jack with a smirk. "I know for a fact they're headed for Isla de Muerta at this very moment, and soon as I gather a crew, I'm following them."

"Is that so?" said Arabella, raising an eyebrow. "And how exactly are you planning on getting your ship back from Barbossa? You and I both know he ain't the type to bargain, and I doubt you have anything he wants."

"But I do," said Jack confidently. When Arabella waved at him to go on, he said, "You remember me telling you about the curse that I found out was placed on Barbossa and the crew when they took that gold? That they couldn't get rid of it without each coin and the blood of each crew member?"

"I remember," Arabella said with a nod.

"They've finally found the last coin," Jack revealed. "But they're still missing one thing - the blood of Bootstrap Bill." He shook his head. "They killed a good man... I still miss him sometimes."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Arabella nodded. "I miss him, too," she admitted. The three of them had been close, long before Jack became captain of anything, when they first started out as pirates. Both she and Bill had an even closer relationship that they kept secret from Jack, and the news of his death had hit her hard. "How do they think they're gonna get his blood?" she couldn't help but ask.

"They've been looking for the next best thing," answered Jack. "His child."

Startled, Arabella went wide eyed. "His child -"

"And I found him," Jack went on proudly, not noticing Arabella's shock. "Out in Port Royal - went there to look for Bill when his mum died."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Arabella set down her bottle before slowly asking, "Bill's son? You found him?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. You saw him earlier - the boy that Grace sent away earlier after you hit me... Bell, are you alright?" he suddenly asked, concern obviously in his eyes. "You don't look very good, love."

"Oh God," whispered Arabella, her mind was racing as she tried to remember the boy that Grace had called Will. "That - That was his son? How old is he?"

"Almost twenty, I think," said Jack even as he frowned. "Bell, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Arabella covered her face with her hands. "I can't believe it," she muttered. Bill had a son. A boy that was almost as old as Grace. Did he look like his father? Would she see Bill the next time she looked at his face? "I never told him," she said after a moment.

"I never told you or Bill a lot of things," said Jack. "But I didn't start panicking over it. What is it?"

"... It's about Grace," finally admitted Arabella, the secret she'd been keeping to herself for the past twenty two years pouring out before she could stop it. "I never told anyone, not even him. He ended the relationship before I even knew."

"Bell..."

"We never told you," Arabella babbled on. "We were going to, but it never seemed like the right time. And then he left for home, and then I found out that... that I was pregnant with Grace. And I never told him. When he came back, he told me he was married and I didn't want to ruin it for him. He just always assumed I'd found someone new after he left..." Tears rolled down Arabella's cheeks, and she wiped them away hastily. "Oh God. What I am going to do now?"

"You need to explain this a little better, Arabella," said Jack firmly. "Just calm down."

Taking a few deep breathes, Arabella started to explain. "Bill and I had a relationship - more than what you knew. I thought he was going to ask me to marry him. But then he suddenly broke it off, and went back home. I was a mess for a while and then I realized that... that I was pregnant. By the time Bill came back, Grace was already born, and I was going to tell him she was his. Before I could, he started telling us about his wife, and about his son... and I... I just couldn't. He was obviously in love, even though he had to leave them. I just told both of you that I didn't know the father."

"Are you saying that Grace - your Grace - is Bill's first child?" asked Jack slowly.

Arabella nodded.

"So that means... Grace and Will are half-siblings?"

Another nod.

"Oh, Arabella..." said Jack sympathetically.

"I should have never been with Bill," said Arabella bitterly, wiping away more tears. "I know it was a bad idea, and at the time I wish I knew. But at the time, I just thought I loved him so much." She scoffed. "I should have know that I was just being a love sick idiot."

"No, Bella," Jack said soothingly, "you were only acting human. We can't stop ourselves from loving someone, even if we learn later on it was the wrong person to love. And besides, if you hadn't been with Bill, you wouldn't have gotten Grace and her new little girl - what was it, Emma? She a beauty, just like her mum."

Sniffling, Arabella laughed a little. "When did you get so damn smart, Jack?"

Shrugging, Jack took the bottle and took a few gulps. "What I can't believe is that little Gracie has her own little girl. It seems just like yesterday that she was begging me to play 'pirate' with her." He chuckled. "She's probably gonna be a spitfire just like her mum and grandmum..." An awkward silence followed for a long moment before he asked, "Are you going to tell them - young William and Grace I mean - about their shared dear old father?"

"I don't know," admitted Arabella as she grabbed the bottle back before he could drink it all. "I guess that I should tell Grace at least. She deserves to know and she's old enough now. But..." She shook her head as Jack stood and got his own bottle. "How do I tell _him _about something like this? 'Oh, hello Will. Would you like a drink? How's the weather? By the way, your father and I shagged before you were born and now you have a half sister and a little niece.' Aye, that sounds bloody brilliant."

"Maybe you don't need to tell him," said Jack, sitting back down and taking a long gulp of rum. "He's been fine without a sister and niece til now. It might be better for him to stay that way."

"Maybe... And what about you?" asked Arabella with a narrowed glare. "Are you really going to use Bill's son, the only son of one of our friends, just so you can get your damn ship back?"

"Can't see another way," said Jack with a shrug. "'sides, he's already going along with it. Not for my ship though, he's in it 'cause he's trying to save his damsel in distress. Although I'm sure he'll be happy to learn that he'll be getting revenge on the men that killed his father."

"So you're going to tell him about that at least?"

Jack didn't answer for a long moment. "He already knows his father was a pirate. Might as well let him know he died trying be one of the few good ones."

"I'll drink to that," said Arabella, lifting her bottle in salute. Jack mimicked her before they each took a long sip. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long few minutes before Arabella stood up, ready to find her daughter and finally tell her who her father was.

.

**Go to Facebook for any Authors Notes I have. Link is in my bio.**


	8. Actual Conversations

**Authors Note #1:** Every time you see the word "naked", take a drink. Depending on what you drink, your thirst will be gone before a quarter of the chapter is over, or you'll be drunk and this chapter will look more awesome than it really is.

.

**Actual Conversations**

.

"What do_ you_ want to talk to _me_ about?"

"Oi, don't talk to me that way, brat," snapped Arabella, glaring across the table at Will.

Will. William Turner. Son of Bootstrap Bill, who was the half brother to her only child, Grace.

Her glare softened only a bit, and then Arabella leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. They were sitting in one of the private rooms while Jack looked over the new crew Gibbs brought him. This was her first and only opportunity to talk with him about Bill before he left Tortuga. "So I take it that Jack didn't tell you what this was about than?" she asked cautiously. By God, Will looked a lot like his old man when Bill was his age. Save for the eyes. He must have gained his mother's brown eyes instead of his father's bright blue eyes. Instead, her daughter gained them, even if they were darker.

"No. Are _you_ going to tell me?" asked Will, snapping Arabella out of her thoughts.

"In due time - don't rush me," said Arabella with a wave of her hand. She grabbed a nearby bottle of rum and poured a large amount into the tankard. "Want some?" she asked, holding the bottle out to Will. When he shook his head, she shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said, taking a large gulp of it since she certainly was going to need it.

"Alright," Arabella finally said as she set her drink down. "Guess I can't put it off any longer. How much do you know about your father, kid?"

"Not much anymore," grumbled Will. "I _thought_ he was a decent man. Instead, I learned he was a bloody pirate."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that," said Arabella with a tilt of her head. "Even as a pirate, your father was a good man that didn't hesitate to help out someone he thought needed it."

"Let me guess, you knew him too," said Will with a narrowed gaze.

"You guessed right, brat," said Arabella with a grin. "Me, Jack, and good ol' Bill. We were quite the team back in the day. Sure, not the best around, but hell, we were still kids back then. We kind broke apart though when your father went back to Scotland and I... well, we then both had our kids to raise. Huh... Now that I realize it, Jack the only one of us that never had a kid," Arabelle muttered. Well, it wasn't that surprising, really. Of course, maybe he was just the only one who didn't know he had a kid...

"What happened to Grace's father?" asked Will.

"... That's actually what I wanted to talk with ya about," said Arabella, deciding it was better to be blunt and not to drag this out. "Grace's father, I mean, and your... err... connection to him."

"I know him?" Will said with a raised eyebrow.

"Should hope so," said Arabella, trying to hold back a snort as she lifted her tankard to her lips. "Her father was Bootstrap Bill." _'There, it was out,'_ she thought as she took a long drink.

The silence was almost painful as Will seemed to struggle with what he was just told. "What are you talking about?" he finally said, standing up so fast that he knocked over his chair. "Bootstrap Bill is _my_ father! He can't - you've got it wrong!"

"You really think I don't know the father of my own kid, brat?" drawled Arabella as she set her drink down. "I wasn't that drunk when we -"

"YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Will. "My father would never... would never..." He shook his head before slamming his hands on the table so hard that it shook for a long moment. "He wasn't like that!"

"Wasn't like what? Wasn't the kind of person to have a relationship with me even while he was married to your mother?" said Arabella coldly as she stood, making him feel like she was towering over him even though she was much shorter than he was. "You don't get it, kid! You don't know your father - not like I did! You didn't know him!"

"I knew him well enough!" Will shot back.

"Oh really? So you knew he was a pirate from the beginning?" Arabella snapped.

Moments of agonizing silence passed as Will tried to think of something to fight back with, but nothing would come was starting to realize the man he know as a child was practically a lie.

"I know its hard to hear, kid," Arabella finally said. "But _your_ version of him and the _real_ version are completely different. He was a thieving pirate that sometimes could have a heart of gold when he wanted to, and he happened to have relations with me before he went back to Scotland to be with your mother."

"You're lying..."

"And what good reason do I have to lie about this?" asked Arabella as she slowly sat back down. "What would come of it? Nothing, that's what. Just a lot of anger towards me, from you and my Grace. I have to tell her too, and she ain't gonna be to happy that I've kept this a secret from her. I told her that he was dead."

"Why... Why didn't he tell me that I have sister?" Will asked after another long minute of silence. "Or my mother?"

"Cause he didn't know," Arabella admitted. "I didn't even know when he left. I'd already given birth by the time he came back, and..." She sighed. "He just looked so happy, going on about you and your mother. Who was I to ruin it? And I knew that I could, too - all by telling him about Grace. It wasn't worth it. And sometimes, I think she was better off not knowing about her father." Arabella as she ran a hand over her face. "Jack and I haven't seen him in about twelve, thirteen years. We don't know if he's dead or alive. I'm just going to expect the worse and say that he might be dead.

Slumping back into his seat, Will blinked a few times. "How is it that no one has see him in that long?" he finally asked, when Arabella was starting to worry that he'd gone into shock.

Arabella glanced down at her forgotten tankard of rum, taking it in her hands so they had something to do. "He was part of the _Black Pearl._ When Barbossa took over as captain and marooned Jack on the nearest island, Bill tried to fight it, but in the end, couldn't stop it. It was the last time Jack saw him. At this point, we ain't sure what happened, but we do know that whatever it was, it can't be good."

Bowing his head, Will stared at the table as he muttered, "Do you think that they killed him?"

"I certainly don't think that they wouldn't," shrugged Arabella. "They're some of the worst kind of pirates, and I'm sure Bill wasn't too happy about them kicking off Jack. He might have fought it, and they probably killed him for it." She leaned forward. "And now that you're going after the _Black Pearl_ with Jack, what are you gonna do about it?"

"The obvious," stated Will. He raised his head, and there was no surprise that his eyes were burning like a dark fire. "I'm going to find out what happened to my father."

"Mm."

"You disprove?" asked Will with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Nope," said Arabella before she brought up her tankard and took a long drink of her lightly warm rum. "Just be careful, brat. As you might have seen or not, these pirates aren't gonna be easy to be brought down. And I'd hate to break the news to Grace that her new half-brother did something stupid."

"So I have your blessing?"

"Blessing ain't gonna do you anything," said Arabella with a snort. "Now if you want a sword, pistol, or anything like that, you've got it." A gleam suddenly appeared in her eye. "Actually, I've got a better idea..."

~o0o~

Waking with a yawn, Isabella stretched out like a cat in the captain's bedroom, even smacking her lips as she opened her dark eyes. She'd finally got full nights rest, and to tell the truth, she felt better than she had in days. Sitting up, she yawned again while glancing out of the nearby window. "Huh," she said with surprise. She'd slept the morning away. That was something she had done since she was a little girl. She wondered why no one had bothered to wake her up.

Shrugging out of her nightgown - one of the few luxuries she brought with her - Isabelle had just pulled her clothes from yesterday out her bag with the door suddenly opened without any warning.

"Oi, its almost lunch time, about time to get up -"

Shrieking as she clutched her clothes to her chest in a attempt to hide currently naked body, Isabelle grabbed the closest thing to her, which turned out to be one of her boots, and chucked it at the intruder. If she hadn't be furious, scared, and embarrassed at the same time, she would have grin when it hit the man right in the face, who clutched his nose with a shout of pain.

There was the thumping of footsteps, and someone else appeared in her doorway. "I heard a scream - what is going on?"

Her cheeks burning a dark red, Isabelle reached for her other shoe. "Out!" she screamed. "_Get out of my room, you perverts!_" She threw the boot with all her strength. "Out, out, out!"

The door slammed shut just in time for the heavy boot to bounce off it, and Isabelle stared at it for a long moment before plopping onto her bed, willing her cheeks to return to their normal colour. She was going to kill Sparrow, and wondered how long it would take for Norrington to forget the sight of her naked.

... Wait, what was Norrington doing out of his cell?

~o0o~

On the other side of the door, Jack was clutching his nose, muttering every curse he knew under his breathe as if doing that would take the pain away. He didn't know that Bennett had such a wicked arm. He'd have to remember that before getting her angry again.

Next to him, Norrington was still staring at the door, his hand still on the knob. His eyes were wide and cheeks had turned a bright red color. "Did that just happen?" he finally asked in a mutter.

"If you mean did we just walk in on your little fiancee naked as the day she was born, than the answer is yes," Jack answered, wincing as he tried to feel if his nose was broken. Nope, and no blood. It would probably just bruise. That was some good luck than. "And she's not got a bad body either, right?"

"..."

Glancing up, Jack saw that Norrington still had a stunned look on his face as he continued to stare at the door. "Wait, don't tell me you've never seen a bird naked before," he asked with a smirk, which grew as the blush on Norrington's face brightened. "Than that was a bit of luck, wasn't it?" he said teasingly, patting the Commodore on the shoulder.

Smacking Jack's hand away, Norrington, who was sadly taller than him, turned to towered over him, face now red with anger instead of embarrassment. "I wouldn't have seen Miss Bennett naked if you hadn't barged into her room! What do you think you were doing, Sparrow? !"

"Oi, now," said Jack, holding his hands up to defend himself. "No one had seen her all morning, so I went to check up on her! I didn't know she'd be naked!"

"You could have knocked!" His hands were twitching for a weapon, and now more then ever, Jack was glad to rid Norrington of his sword and pistol before letting him run around his ship. Well, technically, it was _his_ ship, but he wouldn't mention that.

"You certainly didn't seem to have a problem rushing into her room without knocking," Jack pointed out, with a small cheer of triumph when Norrington's anger slightly fell, returning to obvious embarrassment.

"I - I thought Miss Bennett was in trouble!" Norrington explained. "As a gentleman, its my duty to protect my betrothed."

"Ah, that's it than, trying to be the knight in armor and save the damsel in distress, mm?" said Jack with a smirk. "So than it was just an added bonus that she was -"

"Don't say it!"

"Say what? That the birdie was naked?"

"Yes, that! And stop calling her a bird!" said Norrington sharply. "She has a name!"

"And a lovely name it is. So... you're giving me permission to call her Isabelle, than?" said Jack with a raised eyebrow, trying to hold back a smile. It was just too much fun teasing the usually stuck up man.

"No, you can not call her that!" Norrington sputtered. "You can only call her Miss Bennett. And you are being far too familiar with her, Sparrow."

"I don't think I am," said Jack with a shrug. "In fact, I think I'm just familiar enough with her. After all, now I've seen her -"

"Don't say it!"

"- naked."

"For the love of -_ Please_ stop saying that word!" said Norrington an angry growl, as if every time Jack said the word "naked", all he could do was imagine Bennett with nothing on. Well, if that was the case, he should be thanking him.

"Naked," Jack said with a grin, which continued to grow as Norrington got more furious with each word. He didn't care of he was acting like a child, this was just too good! "Naked, naked, naked, naked -"

"Stop talking about me being naked!" the young woman of their topic yelled through the door, startling both of the men. A moment of stunned silence later, Isabelle slowly opened the door, glaring through the crack. "Captain Sparrow, Norrington. Would you mind having this conversation anywhere except outside my door?"

"But its the captains quarters. They're my rooms," whined Jack. She had already taken them over when he got back last night from a round of drinks with Gibbs.

"She's the only woman on board," fought Norrington. "Of course she should have rooms where she's not surrounded by a bunch on unlawful men."

"Is that so? Does that mean as the only lawful man here, you should be in there with her?" suggested Jack, and again was rewarded with a dark blush, this time from both Norrington and his fiancee. "Or maybe instead young William?"

"Enough, Mr. Sparrow," snapped Isabelle as she finally opened the door all the way, and to his disappointment, fully dressed. "Now would someone please like to explain to me why Norrington is out of the brig?"

"We made a deal," explained Jack with a shrug. "You're little fiance behaves, and I let him run around the ship. He's out numbered anyway, got no where to go, and I took away his weapons. Plus, he didn't want to leave you alone with a ruffian like me." He was starting to enjoy seeing those blushes. Maybe he could figure out a way to make them permanent. "Now get a move on, the crew will be comin' on soon."

"You found a crew?" Isabelle said, sounding a little surprised.

"Oh yeah, we found the best of Tortuga, we did," muttered Jack as he marched off, deciding to leave the two lovebirds alone for a few minutes while he instructed his new crew to come aboard the _Interceptor_. Maybe even get another drink before they head off.

~o0o~

It was extremely hard to look up at Norrington, especially when minutes ago, he had seen her naked, and even started talked about it with Sparrow. But Isabelle forced her gaze to meet his. She noticed that his wig was gone, and he had been given clothes better suited to working on a ship. He didn't look like the same man she had even seen in the brig last night. He looked... younger.

"Are you alright, Mr. Norrington?" Isabelle finally asked. "Did Sparrow treat you well enough?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Norrington after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry about... the rude interruption. I will make sure it never happens again."

"Thank you, sir," mumbled Isabelle.

The two stood there for several long minutes, just staring at each other. It was becoming far too formal, as if they were expected to be on their best behavior in front of a large crowd, like when they were back home. Trying to break the awkward silence, Isabelle quietly asked. "Do you mind if I can you James again?" It was becoming strange to call him Norrington, aloud and in her mind.

"Not at all, Miss... Isabelle," said Norrington - James with a small smile. "In fact, I'd prefer it."

With a light blush that spread across her cheeks, Isabelle said, "I'm glad to see you out and about, James, though I am curious on how you convinced Sparrow to let you go."

"Actually, he came to me," said James, earning her surprise. "Said that he might as well put me to work, and as long as I didn't try to escape or attack him, I was free to roam the ship. I told him I would do neither, after all," he glanced her way, "I have to protect you from him and the others."

How many time was she going to blush today? "That is noble of you, James," said Isabelle with a tiny smile. "Thank you, again."

They just stood next to each other for a long minute, just soaking in each others presence. How long had it been since Isabelle actually saw James as her old friend? Even now, he still reminded her of Norrington, but there was parts of him that reminded her of the young boy that use to play with her. She almost sighed. He would never be her old James again, but maybe she would grow to like this James.

The sound of many footsteps drew Isabelle out of her thoughts, just in time to glance towards the ramp and see a group of men stomping onto the ship. She wrinkled her nose in slight disgust, but decided to wait before judging them. Who knew, maybe they would be a decent crew.

Hours later, they were put to the test.

Sitting on a crate and watching the crew working on the ship, Isabella shivered when she felt the cold wind blow over the ship. Looking up at the sky, she couldn't help but frown with worry at the dark grey clouds that were getting closer with each passing minute. She didn't like the look of this. Shivering again, and this time not from the cold, she turned to Sparrow, who was at the wheel. "Have you seen that?" she asked, nodding towards the sky.

"Aye. Looks like we'll have a storm within the hour," said Sparrow with a nod. He glanced towards her, one of his eyebrows raised. "What's the matter, love? Scared that a little rain will ruin your hair?" he teased lightheartedly.

"Of course not, Sparrow," Isabelle said with a scoff. When Sparrow smirked and turned away, she took the moment to glance over the railing, looking down at the slightly choppy water. It wasn't rain she was afraid of.

Something was wrapped around her shoulders, and Isabelle almost jumped before turning her head to see James standing behind her, having just finished placing a cloak on her. "Are you alright, Isabelle?" he asked with a small look of worry. "You looked cold."

"I'm alright, thank you, James," Isabelle said with a smile even as she took in her fiance appearance. Gone was the up tight Commodore. James was now sweating slightly from work and his usually pulled back hair now curtains around his face, tired even as he returned her smile.

"Oi, this ain't the time for ogling one another," barked Sparrow, making both of them go pink in the cheeks. It seemed to be his mission to make them blush at every opportunity. "Back to work, Norrington."

"Yes, sir," ground out James, giving her another look of concern before doing as he was told, working back alongside one of the women that belong to the crew, who's named Isabelle thought was Anamaria.

"Don't be so harsh with him, Sparrow," growled Isabelle as she turned to the captain, tugging the cloak around her. "He's merely worried about me." She huffed sadly. "After all, I am the daughter of a very important Admiral," she said rather bitterly. "He doesn't want to anger my father by bringing me back with even a cold."

"I don't think that's the reason he's worrying over you," said Sparrow, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. "How long have ya two know each other?"

Not expecting that question, Isabelle paused before a moment. "We meet when we were younger," she finally said. "I was five, and it was only for a year before my father forced us to move. And we only meet up again a few days ago." She smiled. "Actually, it was you breaking into my house that caused us to find each other."

"Just call me Cupid," grinned Sparrow, causing Isabelle to roll her eyes. "But really, love, I think the Commodore cares for you a little more than ya think. And not as a friend."

"The very idea of us being more than friends is ridiculous, Captain Sparrow," said Isabelle flatly. "James... James is in love with another," she finally admitted softly. "With Elizabeth Swann."

"Swann? The governors daughter and the young lady William is trying to save?" When she nodded, Sparrow winced. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt," he muttered.

"Believe me, the only reason he's to marry me is because of our fathers and their idiotic deals," Isabelle said, hurt creeping into her voice while she tightened her cloak around her. "Any _romantic_ feeling he has for me are practically non existent."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Well I can, and with great certainty," snapped Isabelle as she finally stood. "He's made it perfectly clear. Now if you excuse me, the winds are picking up, so I'll be in my rooms." She turned on her heel and marched down the stairs, ignoring everyone's gaze as she entered her temporary quarters, slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" asked Arabella as she made her way up to the ships captain. The two Smith women had decided to come along at the last minute, though they kept their reasons to themselves. Not that Jack cared - at least not outwardly. Another set of hands was always welcome, and he knew that they were both good pirates to have along.

"Men, apparently," said Jack dryly.

Once hidden behind it, Isabelle shuddered as she leaned against the thick door, letting her eyes fall shut. That conversation was just a painful reminder that James would never have romantic feelings for her. She almost laughed. She had always wanted to be like her mother. And it looked like he'd get his wish.

Sliding down the door and finally hitting the ground, Isabelle let out a sob, her hands going over her mouth to silence them. Why was she crying? Just because it wouldn't matter if she ever fell in love with James or not, because he would always love Swann, and never her? They would simply be husband and wife, and nothing more, she knew that before had. So why couldn't she stop sobbing?

A sudden boom filled the air, quickly followed by the sound of rain and Isabelle cried out softly, her hands still holding back the sound. The storm had started.

Struggling up, Isabelle moved to the bed, practically falling onto it. She pressed herself into the corner, her legs tucked underneath her and her hands clasped over her ears as another clap of thunder filled her ears, quickly followed by a flash of lighting that she saw through the window.

_Bright streaks of light, followed by gasps for air as she tried to break the surface..._

Sobbing again, tears running down her cheeks, Isabelle closed her eyes and rocked herself back and forth. She would get through this storm alone, just like she got through ever other one.

_Water pressing down on her, a heavy weight trying to crush her..._

_'It's only water,' her father said to her, a look of disapproval in his cold and dark eyes._

_Screams and air escaping her, both quickly turning into a flurry of bubbles..._

_'It's only water.' Her father scoffed. 'Get over this idiotic fear of yours, Isabelle.'_

_Her limbs getting heavier and heavier, and her eyes finally falling shut..._

Whimpering softly, Isabelle started to muttered under her breath, pretending that her mother had her arms wrapped around her, soothing her in Spanish as they waited out the storm and her fear of it. "_You'll keep safe, mother. You'll keep me safe, mother. You promised_..."

Before the storm was even half over, Isabelle had cried herself to sleep, and didn't answer when Sparrow knocked on the door to check up on her when he finally got his ship back on track. She didn't wake up when he laid her down and covered her with a blanket, all while wondering why her cheeks where stained with tears. And she didn't wake up when he wiped them away for her.

~o0o~

"What do you know about your little fiancee?"

Three men were sitting at the tables in the kitchens, which so far, no one had really touched, since it seemed no one was a cook. Blinking in surprise at first, Norrington finally narrowed his eyes. "Why do you want to know, Sparrow?" he asked suspiciously.

"Curious," said Jack with a shrug before taking a gulp of his rum, shifting his feet that were resting on top of the table. "That's all." He didn't want to mention that he had found Isabelle had cried herself to sleep for some reason. That was her business, after all, not his. "What?" he asked, when a few long moments had passed with not answer. "Don't tell me that you don't know anything about the woman yer going to marry."

"Of course I know things about Isabelle," said Norrington, even as he seemed to be thinking as quickly as possible for something to say. "Err..."

Across the table from from him, Will laughed a little at the hesitation, but managed to cover it up with a cough, finishing it off with a smirk that he hid from Norrington. That reminded Jack that he still had to figure out when was the best time to ask him about how his conversation went with Arabelle. Plus what was going on with her teaching him some fighting moves during their breaks.

"I only knew her when we were both children." said Norrington with a slight glare towards Will. "And even that was years ago. All I remember is that she loved to run around, tease the maids, and was afraid of water."

"Afraid of water? Strange for a Navy brat," Jack said, repeating what he said to Isabelle when he found of out about her fear.

"So wait - you're going to marry Miss Bennett without even knowing anything about her?" spoke up Will. "Why?"

"Are you really asking me that?" said Norrington dryly, and even Jack couldn't help but give Will a look. "You have heard about arranged marriages, haven't you, Mr. Turner? Before Admiral Bennett revealed that he and my father had already planned for us to be married, I was asked to marrying Miss Swann by her own father." Norrington shrugged sadly. "But now that I can not do that, he will probably find another to marry her."

Jack couldn't help but notice the dim hope that suddenly appeared in Will's eyes. "Probably another high ranking officer, right, Commodore?" he asked.

"Most likely," answered Norrington, and Will's hope faded a bit.

"Why is Bennett afraid of water so much?" asked Jack, bring him back to what he really wanted to talk about. "She's a daughter of a Navy officer, shouldn't she love it?" That was his experience with others born to fathers and mothers that lived for the ocean.

"One would think so," said Norrington. "But she's always had a fear of it, since I first meet her when she was a little girl. I tried asking her about it, but she would just ignore me, or say that it was nothing." He frowned for a moment. "Sometimes, I think it had something to do with her father, but I was never sure."

"Her father, Admiral Bennett, didn't treat her well?" asked Jack with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he didn't treat her right, that is for sure," said Norrington bitterly. "I use to hear rumors from the maids of their own home that if she did something wrong, even something that most wouldn't even consider getting made over, he punished her severely. I don't know if that's continued in later years or not, but even now when she has the chance to run away, she's going to go back to him, though she made it clear that she knows that she'll be punished. And even after I told her this was her chance to break away, so she wasn't forced to marry me."

"That probably wasn't the best thing to tell her, mate," said Jack with a slight wince, remembering his conversation with Isabelle earlier.

"And the reason you say that?" asked Norrington with a frown.

Wondering how he should go about this, Jack took another sip from his bottle, hoping that it would give him a little courage. "In my experience, even if women know that their bein' forced to marry someone they didn't choose, it doesn't mean that they don't want that man to love 'em, even a little, just if it makes their lives a bit easier. You've basically shoved it in her face that you were never gonna love her, no matter what. She's basically expecting the rest of her life to be miserable now."

"What? I did no such thing," said Norrington angrily as he stood so quickly the chair was almost knocked over, trying to tower over him again. Will seemed slightly concerned, but Jack just looked up at him with a blank look. "I just want her to be happy!"

"Well, she doesn't see it that way," pointed out Jack. "So what did you tell her that made her think that way?"

Everything seemed enhanced. Silence seemed unusually loud, and the smell of fresh rain was stronger than even the smell of rum or sweat. Norrington's fury seemed to die down, and after a long moment, he sat back down, running a hand over his hair, still damp. "I...I told her... I don't know what I told her." He closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Ah, but you did," said Jack. "And now you have to fix it."

"And how do suppose I do that, Sparrow?" Norrington spat, sounding more like his old self.

"Don't look at me," said Jack with a shrug. "My luck with women is even worse than yours."

More silence, and Will just glanced back and forth between the two, as if waiting to see who would start the next verbal brawl. But instead, Norrington just sat there, silent for a long minute. "Pour me some of that," he finally said, waving a hand out to Jack and his rum.

"Nope, you gotta drink it from the bottle like a real man," said Jack as he shoved the bottle towards the Commodore. "Come on," he drawled out when he saw Norrington's hesitation. "Its not gonna kill you."

After a long moment, Norrington finally grabbed the bottle. "Fine," he said before bringing it to his mouth and taking a long gulp of it.

"That's the spirit," cheered Jack as Norrington finally finished, coughing since he was still not use to the burn of rum. "We'll make a real pirate out of you yet."

"Dear God, I hope not," Norrington groaned.

.

**Authors Note #2:** That's right. The word "naked" was in here fifteen times. And here are some questions I wouldn't mind people answering in reviews!

1. So what do you think of how the stories going so far?

2. What do you think will change now that Will knows about his new half-sister?

3. And what do you think is the reason of Isabelle's fear of water?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time! Don't be afraid to check out my Facebook and Tumblr, the links in my profile!

Love~Hanna


	9. Honor

**Honor**

* * *

><p>Shivering, Johnathan paused in his work as he watched the small island they had been searching for finally appeared in the mist. They had been traveling for days, with him work odd jobs almost ever second, from delivering food to the ships captive to picking up knives that the crew threw at a makeshift target. Even now, he was scrubbing the deck, his hands and knee's sore and red. Even though he had been expecting work - after all, he did agree to be a cabin boy - he never thought there would be <em>this<em> much to do.

"How ya doing, kid?"

Looking up, Johnathan shrugged. "Alright, I guess," he mumbled to Blanchet, holding back a smile. The pirate seemed to be always carefully looking over him, keeping the rowdier pirates away from him even though he was always saying to the rest of the crew how he hated watching over a brat. He seemed like the protective big brother that he never had.

"How much longer till we reach that island?" Johnathan went on, nodding towards their destination.

Bentley looked towards the island, tilting his head to the side in thought. "An hour at best till we can find a place that's not too shallow to land in," he finally said with a short nod. "Then maybe half an hour in the rowboats."

"Do you think the Captain will let me come along?" asked Johnathan hesitantly. Even though he loved life on the water, despite the horrible crew, he would be happy to see land again, even if it was only breifly.

"I don't see a reason for him not to, but who knows what on the Captain's mind." Bentley smirked. "Though I suppose he'll be easier to ask since we're close to breakin' our curse."

"Has it really been thirteen years?" Johnathan asked, remembering what both Bentley and Barbossa had told him.

The smirk disappeared, and Bentley nodded. "Yah... I'll be happy to have this curse lifted from me... I haven't seen my family since I joined the _Pearl_ - they probably think I'm dead," he said rather dismissively.

"You have a family?" Johnathan said, his eyes going a little wider. He didn't really think pirates had families.

"Yup. I never got married, myself," aid Bentley with a shrug. "I never found the right bird. But I have a little sister who married this tailor had this wonderful little girl 'fore I left for piracy." The French pirate smiled a little, but there was a look of sadness in his eyes that made Johnathan glance towards the deck. "Named her Rene. She's as pretty as her mum."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Johnathan. "I didn't mean to..." He didn't mean to bring up such sad thoughts, especially after all the man had done to help him.

With a roll of his eyes, Bentley mumbled something French under his breathe before he leaned down and ruffled Johnathan's hair, making him yelp in surprise. "Don't apologize for stupid things, kid." He said firmly. "I think 'bout them everyday. And aye, it makes me sad each time, but hell, it one of the only things that keeps me sane during all this. Now don't worry about me problems and keep workin', alright? You don't wanna get in trouble with the Captain."

"Yes, sir," Johnathan answered with a nod before going back to scrubbing the deck, his arms moving without thought as his mind began to wandered. Bentley talking about his sister made him think about Isabelle. From what his mother gleefully told him, his sister was to be married off to someone in the Navy. He already knew that it would take a miracle for her to like whoever it was, but he also wondered if she would have any children. And if so, would he ever see his nieces or nephews? Probably not, if he continued to be a pirate... Same thing for actually having kids.

Finishing up the deck almost an hour later, Johnathan struggled to put away his cleaning supplies while trying to wince at every little pain. He'd never worked so hard or so long in his life. There had always been servants to do the cleaning in the house. It showed just how spoiled he was raised.

"Drop the anchor!" called out the familiar voice of Barbossa, and the crew rushed about trying to fulfill his command. Trying to stay out the way, Johnathan leaned against the railing and stared out at the island, shivering again. He suddenly had a bad feeling about this place...

"Johnny!"

Startled, Johnathan turned towards the voice, trying to stand tall as Barbossa came towards him. "Y-Yes, Captain Barbossa?"

"Blanchet says ya be wanting to come along to the island," Barbossa said with a nod towards the man, working the ropes. "Ya'll be ridden with me then. I be expectin' ya to watch over Jack, 'ere," he said while petting the monkey on his shoulder. "He have a habit of wanderin' off and stealing shiny things. Make sure he don't take another gold coin, understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Johnathan with a nod, bracing himself when Jack leaped onto his shoulder, chattering and wrapping his tail around his neck. He'd gotten what he wanted, but now that he had it, he wasn't sure he wanted it...

* * *

><p>Isabelle rubbed her eyes as she stared down at the map in front of her, stolen from the nearby bookshelf, and ignored the way the words and pictures swimming in front of her. It had been three days since they left Tortuga, and since she couldn't work along side the crew - after all, what did she know about ships - she was forced to stay inside the captains quarters and out of the way.<p>

Well, maybe not forced. More like it was a self inflicted confinement.

No matter the reason, there was little for her to do out there. And even less for her to inside the room. The books looked inviting, but they were all empty logs, or more maps, and so on. Practice with her sword was rather useless without a partner, and she could only sharpen it so long. Nothing there to keep her mind off the fact that her little brother had been missing for almost a week, captured by the worse kind of pirates. Nothing to distract her from the fact that she was going to marry a man that would never love her, always pining over another woman. Or the fact that she was never going to get the freedom she desperately wanted.

Letting out a loud and long groan, Isabelle slumped forward, letting her forehead hit the desk with a _thud_. She need something, anything to distract her. The closest thing she had to something like that was when Jack brought her meals three times, reminding her that she still had to eat. And if she didn't something soon, she was going to go insane.

Finally deciding what to do, Isabelle switched her skirt for her trousers, grabbed her scabbard, and finally left the room for the first time in days.

Some of the men were working on simple task, but much was being done since the wind was doing most of the work for them. Everyone was chatting or playing with cards, which Isabelle noted for later. Ignoring it for now, she looked for one man in particular - and found him near the wheel, glancing down at his ever present compass.

"Sparrow!" Isabelle finally called out, earning not just his gaze, but almost everyone else around.

"Oh, look who finally came out of her room," teased Sparrow her with a smirk. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

As the other members of the crew chuckled, but Isabelle ignored them as she stood straight, placed her hands on her hips, and answered firmly, "I challenge you to a duel, Mr. Sparrow."

That shut everyone up instantly. All the eyes on her grew wider before they all snapped their gazes towards their captain, waiting with bated breath for what his answer would be. Of course, Isabelle already knew what he would say.

"... Why not?" Sparrow finally said with a shrug as he started making his way down to the deck. "We never did finish our fight from before, did we?" he went on as he shrugged off his coat.

"Now wait a minute - Isabelle, what are you doing?" asked James as he came forward, glancing between her and Jack. "You don't know how to duel! This is dangerous!"

At that, Sparrow snorted. "You really don't think that sword at her hip is for decoration, do you? Oh wait, it could be. Women and their fashion..."

Rolling her eyes at that jab, Isabella didn't turn to her fiance as she pulled her hair into high ponytail, ignoring the wolf whistles that suddenly went around. "What do you think I was doing the other night with this sword?" she said as finished tying back her hair with a strip of leather. "When I came to you blood and cut up, where do you think I got them from? I was fighting, James. I know how to use a sword, and right now, the best thing I can do without going out of my mind is use it."

It seemed that James had nothing to say, and Isabelle turned back to Sparrow. "I don't think we need seconds. To first blood or to when ones of us gives up?"

Nodding, Sparrow turned to the crowd around them, who had all started to mutter among themselves. "Arabelle, would you mind being the judge?"

"Not at all," Arabelle said, stepping forward. "This should be interesting."

"Don't want she's thinkin'. Captain's obviously gonna win," muttered Gibbs.

"Wanna bet on it?" said Will surprisingly, and in a matter of seconds, the crew was betting on who would win the match. Since no one really had any money, they betted on their share of rum and other things like it. Excitement filled the air, and gave Isabelle a rush of energy as she drew her sword. Putting aside her scabbard, she shifted into the stance that had been drilled into her since she fist started swordplay.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Jack answered, his own sword drawn, moving into his own stance.

"And... start!" said Arabelle briskly.

Both stepped forward at the same time, their swords meeting with a clang that filled the sea. Sparrow was forced to fall back for only a moment before he advanced on her, swords meeting while Isabelle stepped back once. He attacked with a wild swing, which Isabelle easily avoided and jabbed at his chest. "Sloppy," she sneered as they separated.

"Well excuse me for not having "proper" training," Sparrow shot at her before Isabelle leaped forward, both swords canceling each others attack out as they meet. With quick shuffles, the two moved back and forth as they attacked or blocked, like waves on the beach, as they both were determined to mark the other and win the fight. And the cheers that surrounded them only pushed them further.

Separating for a brief moment, Isabelle took that break to take in her opponent. Just like her, sweat was now shining on his skin, and both were panting for breath. To end this quickly, she had to find his weak spot and use it to her advantage - yet so far, she couldn't find one.

"Like what you see, love?" said Sparrow when he noticed her gaze.

"Hardly," snapped Isabelle before they meet again, fashioned steel the only separating the two. Pushing each other away, Isabelle swiped at Sparrow's legs, eyes narrowing when he jumped out of each just in time, but not having time to dwell on it before striking out again.

"You aren't too bad," said Sparrow a few moments later as she dodged his own attack.

"The same to you, Mr. Sparrow," said Isabelle with a stiff nod.

"How many years have you - shit - studied?" asked Sparrow while leaping back, avoiding a nasty slice to the stomach.

"Since I could pick up a sword," Isabelle answered with a smirk. "It's the one thing that my father's actually proud of."

Circling each other, they moved smoothly and slowly, each step deliberate before they attacked. Their swords lashed out in a flurry, almost looking like multiple lighting strikes before they went still, studying each other before attacking again. When they flurry finally ended, the crew was shocked to see the end of Isabelle's sword dangerously close to Sparrow's neck.

"Give up?" asked Isabelle with a tilt of her head, a smile on her lips and her dark eyes cold and calculating, yet also dancing with an inner fire. Suddenly, she looked very dangerous to the crew, and some of those close to her stepped back.

"... I don't think so." Making a daring move, Jack slid his sword down Isabelle's, causing the swords to give a strange cry. It came dangerously close to cutting her hand, forcing her to step back and give him the room he needed to attack her again. And then they were dancing again, moving together as if they'd done this many times before.

"This has gotta end soon, love," said Sparrow with a small shake of his head. "I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Stop calling me that," snapped Isabelle.

"Only if you win," decided Sparrow as he stepped forward, swords clashing together.

"I'll keep you to that," said Isabelle with a grin.

"Course you will, love," teased Sparrow. "And I'll get something as well, mm?"

"Only if you win," Isabelle repeated before they attacked each other again, only to leap apart when they thought they might be harmed.

"She's good," muttered Arabelle on the sidelines, glancing over at the silent Commodore to see what he thought of his fiancee. He was simply staring, watching Isabelle as if seeing her in a new light.

Sparrow suddenly shot forward, as if ready to run passed her, but Isabelle wasn't going to let that happen. With a few simple movement of her feet, she was twisting away, taking what she learned from the dance lessons forced on her. Hair whipping at her face, she meet the sword that came at her with a clang, both the swords crying out. Both pirate and lady stared at each with determination before Isabelle threw off the sword and danced away.

And then Sparrow lashed forward, and Isabelle just managed to block it before finally seeing an opening - his arm was just a bit too high and his chest was defenseless. Taking the moment, she slid to the side, letting his sword fall when she pulled hers away, and jabbed.

Silence, and Isabelle glanced over the small amount of blood that was staining white, not even leaving a drop on the sword that created the wound. First blood.

"Winner - Jack Sparrow!" called out Arabelle, and cheers and groans filled the air as men started splitting their winnings.

Finally hissing in pain, Isabelle clamped her free hand over her wounded shoulder, trying to stop the tiny wound from bleeding anymore, which stung more then anything. Well, her shirt was ruined now.

"Well played, Miss Bennett." Jack took his hat back and gave her a exaggerated bow, making Isabelle roll her eyes. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. And I admit, I thought you were going to win - I gave you this be pure accident," he said, nodding towards her wound as he set his hat back on his head.

"Congratulations, Mr. Sparrow," said Isabelle with a nod. "You're better then I thought."

"I'll take that as a complement," said Sparrow, grinning widely.

"Captain, what are you gonna make her do?" asked one of the crew, and the men hollered out suggests while Isabelle paled a bit. That's right, she owned Jack something now. He hadn't specified what it was though...

For a moment, Sparrow actually looked thoughtful before his face lit up. "Ah! I know." He stepped forward and tapped his cheek, smiling. "A kiss from a lovely lady."

On the sidelines, James bristled, not that Isabelle noticed. Sparrow did though, and his smile almost slipped into a smirk. If anyone did notice it, they thought it was came from the whistles and yells that came from the rest of the crew, clearly happy with this.

"You have to be joking," said Isabelle dryly.

"Nope," Sparrow said cheekily. "Now come on, I won, fair and square." He tapped his cheek again. "Who knows, you might even like it."

While she sneered at that, Isabelle glanced over at her fiance. Her sneer dropped a little when she saw that James wasn't even there anymore. She glanced around, her heart tightening when she realized he was no where to be seen. Did he leave during the middle of the match? She had been so involved that she wouldn't have even noticed if he did. Did he really disapprove of her fight that much?

That was just fine the, Isabelle decided. If he didn't care, then neither would she.

"Fine," Isabelle finally said, ignoring the cheers and the little voice inside her that sounded like her maid, telling her that this was an unladylike thing to. "You did win, after all." With a deep breathe, she stepped up to Sparrow, who was grinning like a cat that caught the canary as he turned his cheek to her. Grimacing at the smell of sweat, rum, and gunpowder, Isabelle leaned, preparing to give him only a quick peck.

Still, she shouldn't have been too surprised when instead of her lips meeting a scratchy cheek, they instead landed on slightly dry lips that pressed against hers firmly.

Eyes going wide, Isabelle pulled her head back, fingers going to her lips. That was her first kiss! And she just shared it with - with a pirate! She felt faint.

"Oh come on, it ain't that bad," teased Sparrow.

"P-Pervert!" said Isabelle with a dark blush, balling her fists up. "That was my first kiss!"

Of course, instead of feeling any sympathy for her, the men just cheered for their captain, congratulating him yet again. Off to the side, Arabelle groaned and slapped her head. She knew what was coming.

Her balled up hands shaking, Isabelle pulled one back, ready to punch Sparrow in the gut for what he did.

But she was literally beaten to the punch.

A hand landing on Sparrow shoulder forced him to turn away from her, and a second later the sound of a fist meet a face rang through the air before Sparrow stumbled back, clutching his quickly bruising cheek.

"Don't you ever kiss my fiancee again, Sparrow," James managed to growl out before a few members of the crew tackled him to the ground, not completely unprovoked since he attacked their captain. His chin and chest hit the ground painful, and he struggled against them even though they were using all their weight against him.

"Leave him alone!" cried out Isabelle, trying to pull of one of the crew, even though she didn't even budge him. "Please!"

"Get off him!" barked Sparrow suddenly, looking rather fierce even though his cheek was dark red, almost purple. "Now."

Almost reluctantly, the men moved off James, and Isabelle immediately went to his side. "Are you alright, James?" she asked, looking over him for any sort of injury. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," James insisted as he sat up, glancing up at her. "Are you?" he asked, with an almost hesitant touch on her hand. "_He_ didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not badly," Isabelle with a shake of her head. "I'm alright."

"He was in his right to hit me," Sparrow suddenly said loudly, causing both Isabelle and James to look up. He seemed to be yelling at his crew for jumping the Commodore. "I kissed his bloody fiance. And no matter how lovely she might be -" Isabelle blushed at that, "it ain't my right. Are we clear?" There was mumbled replies of agreement, while some just nodded, and Sparrow turned down to look down at the couple. "Sorry about that, mate," he said, giving James a hand up. "But good show, defending your woman's honor like that."

Sputtering, James tried to say something, but nothing came out clearly. And Isabelle was just content to continue blushing. "Um... thank you," she finally mumbled. "For defending me..." And for finally saying that she was 'his fiancee'.

"It was nothing," James mumbled right back.

"Oi, come here, you," said Grace, grabbed Isabelle by the arm and pulling her over to the make-shift tables. "You can make lovey-dovey eyes at each other later, I want you to play a game with me!"

"A-A game?" Isabelle questioned, glancing back at her fiance, who watching them leave with a stunned look.

"Yup!" Sitting her down on one of the lower crates used as chairs, Grace sat next to her and grinned at the two men sitting across from them. "Alright, deal us in. We're betting chores or rum shares, by the way," she told Isabelle. "You and I will be a team."

"Have you ever even played cards before?" asked one of the men, raising an eyebrow.

"Only Quadrille," Isabelle admitted, naming the ladies game that was very popular in Europe. The men laughed heartily, and she flushed in embarrassment, clenching her hands against her legs. Was it her fault that she was so sheltered? Or that she was forced to interact with such boring women?

"Alrighty then, lay off, you buggers," snapped Grace. "Just deal the damn cards. The game is Costly Colors." She carefully explained the rules, making sure that Isabelle understood as best she could before she let the men start the game. Looking at the cards in her hand, Isabelle wondered if this was such a good idea...

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell!"<p>

"Yes!" cheered Grace as she slung an arm around Isabelle's shoulder's, who was still staring at her apparently winning cards. "We won, we won! Not bad, princess," she said with a smirk, "I'm gonna have to drag you to our next game of gin rummy. Its a game some Chinese sailors taught us..."

As Grace went on, Isabelle looked up at the pair of men, who groaned and cursed them as they slammed their cards down and left. She couldn't believe it, they had actually won. And not just one hand, but one right after the other, until the men were forced to do all of Grace's washing and give them all their rum. They protested loudly, insisting that they were cheating, but then Sparrow actually came over for awhile to watch for a set. He then informed the two that if they ever accused the women of cheating again, he would hang them over the side by their ankles. That shut them up for awhile, even though they still moaned about losing.

"Captain! Graveyard ahead!" called out the short man that was the in crows nest. Almost instantly, the crew, who had been milling around the deck, rushed to the sides, peering into the waters.

"Come on, princess, lets go see!" said Grace as she forced her along for the second time that day. Isabelle tried to ask what was so important about this graveyard, but when she finally saw, her voice died at the sight.

The ship was moving through a light fog that Isabelle hadn't even noticed, and surrounding them were the carcasses of many ship, dead and broken. Below, sharks that she never seen before swam around, probably waiting for them to crash so they could dine on their flesh. Groaning lowly, the Interceptor was carefully guided by Sparrow into what seemed like a lagoon, all of the crew deadly silently.

"Dead men tell no tales," cawed Cotton's parent, making the whole situation more frightening then it already was. Isabelle couldn't help but shiver and gulp. This wasn't helping her fear of water at all. She stepped back.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," muttered Gibbs, still at the railing.

Glancing over at the first-mate, Isabelle scoffed lightly, trying to shake off her fears. It they had been anywhere near this place, she doubted the sailors were that honest. But she wasn't going to make a scene about it.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" asked Will, standing on her other side, as he suddenly stared up at Sparrow, who was standing at the wheel.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow," said Gibbs as he tugged at some ropes, making sure they were secure, "before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the _Isla de Muerta_." Reaching to his side Gibbs pulled up his flask, which hung from a leather string. "That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl," he said before taking a swig of rum.

"What?" said both Isabelle and Will in unison.

Gibbs winced. "Oh... ya didn't know what..."

"He was captain of the _Black Pearl_?" asked Will with shock. "I knew he was part of the crew, but _captain_?"

"He certainly failed to mention that," added Isabelle as she sat on a nearby crate.

"Well, Captain Jack plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was."

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked.

"See, three days out on the venture," Gibbs started, "first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night - there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Oh my... That's horrible," Isabelle said, actually feeling sorry for the pirate. Betrayed by the men you were suppose to trust. Who were suppose to watch your back...

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the...?" Will made a movement that reminded her of Sparrow so much, she had to hold back a small laugh. Instead, she coughed into her hand, hiding her smile.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," said Gibbs, looking serious. He gestured towards the crates, and both the men sat down with Isabelle. "Now listen - when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot." He held up a single finger. "One shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued." Gibbs leaned in closer. "But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst..." He held up his hand, which now mimicked a pistol, and held the 'barrel' end to his forehead. "That pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. Ah, sorry, Miss Bennett," he said as he dropped his hand, giving her an apologetic look. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"Its fine, Mr. Gibbs," said Isabelle, waving it off.

"But Jack escaped the island," Will said, urging the man to go on.

"Aye, and he still has that one shot," Gibbs said. "He won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate," he finished with a smirk.

"Barbossa," said Will.

"That be the one," confirmed Gibbs with a nod.

"Wait a moment - how did Sparrow get off the island?" asked Isabelle.

A grin appeared on Gibbs' face. "Well, I'll tell yeh. He waded out into the shallows. He waited three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creature 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft," he finished with confidence.

"... Sea turtles," Will repeated in a monotone voice.

"Aye."

"He roped... a couple of sea turtles..." said Isabelle with a raised eyebrow.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, sea turtles."

"... What did he use for rope?" asked Will after a long moment.

That seemed to stump Gibbs, and tried to answer, his mouth open once, then closing before he frowned slightly. But he wasn't forced to answer as the sound of footsteps forced them to look up. Sparrow stood over them, a hand resting on his pistol as he looked almost serious. "Human hair," he answered, his lips twitching up slightly. "From my back."

"Mr. Sparrow, please have some self control," said Isabelle with a wrinkle of her nose. "That is most certainly someone you shouldn't say in public."

"We're pirates, love," smirked Sparrow. "We don't care what we say in public." He turned towards one of the crew. "Let go of the anchor!"

"Letin' go of the anchor, sir!"

"Mr. Turner, Miss Bennett and I are to go ashore," Sparrow informed Gibbs. "Keep the crew under control until we get back."

"And what if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs warily.

"... Keep to the code," Sparrow finally replied, which his first-mate agreed to with a nod.

"Aye, the code."

"Ready one of the boats!" Sparrow barked out. "We're gonna ashore!"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Isabelle?"

Turning to James' voice, Isabelle waited patiently for a moment as he seemed to stumble with his words. It almost made her smile, here was her James, the one she spent so many hours with it as a child. "Yes?" she finally said.

Pausing for a moment, James placed his hands on her shoulders, drew her closer to him, and leaned in. Stunned, Isabelle couldn't even object as he brushed his lips against her cheek, leaving her face warm and bright as a red-hot coal when he leaned away, looking her in the eyes. "Please, be careful," he said firmly. "Alright? Come back in one piece."

"I-I'll be fine, James," Isabelle stuttered. "I promise." Hearing her name being called by Sparrow, she forced out a stumbled goodbye before practically racing to the boat, holding her fingers to her cheek and realizing she'd been twice in one day. And only one had sent sparks through her skin.

Shaking her head, Isabelle ignored Sparrow's teasing as she stepped into the boat. No, she couldn't fall for James. It would just lead to a broken heart in the end.


	10. Playing with Fire

**Playing with Fire**

* * *

><p><em>'Splash.'<em>

Sighing, Isabelle glanced down at the water, dark and frightening even though the lantern at the front lit the way. The boat ride was very quiet, which was strange since she never though Sparrow could be quiet this long. But he was almost deadly silent at the front of the boat, holding the light. Turner was quiet too as he rowed them along, but that wasn't as strange.

Closing her eyes, Isabella tried not to shiver as they finally made their way into the winding stream that lead them through the cave they entered. The atmosphere was almost eerie, as if death was close and ready to pounce on them the moment they let their guard down. It didn't help the moment she opened her eyes, she let out a small scream at the sign of pure white skull.

"Jumpy, love?" chuckled Sparrow. "Don't worry, no ghost is gonna jump out from the walls and try to get ya."

While she sent Sparrow a glare, Isabelle had to silently admit, she didn't like this feeling of death. It only reminded her of when her mother died, the room smelling like a corpse for days after she was gone, even though the maids scrubbed it from top to bottom each day for a week.

"What Code is that Gibbs is to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Turner, breaking the silence that had fallen around them again.

There was a moment of silence. "Pirate's Code," Sparrow finally answered. "Any man who falls behind is left behind."

"James wouldn't let them leave us behind," spoke up Isabelle finally. He would make sure the crew of the_ Interceptor_ waited for her.

"Huh. No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one," stated Sparrow. "Sprung a man from jail, kidnapped the daughter of an important official -"

"Kidnapped - I came on my own!" argued Isabelle.

"- commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. And, you're completely obsessed with treasure," said Sparrow as he swept a hand around them. Following his hand, Isabelle's eyes went a little wider. Piles of gold coins, a chest full of them, a golden cross, gold jewelery with multicolored jewels embedded in them. Even though she was no stranger to riches, she couldn't help but be a little in awe.

Everyone was forced to look away from the gold as the boat slid into the sand with a 'thump'. Both the men stepped out, and Sparrow held out his hand to her, helping her out. Isabelle winced as her boots sunk into the wet sand, but took her hand back and trudged to the dry part of the sand while Sparrow pulled the boat further in, so it wouldn't float away.

"That's not true," said Turner, sounding somewhat offended as Sparrow moved forward. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Voices caught their attention, and Sparrow motioned for them to follow him into a cavern. They did so after glancing at each other and shrugging, joining him near the narrow window into another cave that this cavern had provided for them.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," said Sparrow in a hushed tone as he nodded at something through the opening. Joining him, Isabelle's eyes went wide at the gathering that was spread out before her.

Pirates. More pirates than she had seen in her entire life. And not just any pirates. They were the pirates that had invaded Port Royal and had kidnapped her brother while she was trying to protect him.

And there he was, right in the middle of them.

Biting her lower lip to stop herself from calling her brothers name, Isabelle looked over Johnathan. His clothes looked like they hadn't been changed or washed the entire trip, he looked like he hadn't seen a bath in the same amount of time, and he also looked tired and hungry. His hands were unbound, probably because they knew he wouldn't run when surrounded, and e was glancing at the person next to him nervously while stroking the head of the monkey that was sitting on his shoulders.

Turning her gaze towards the next person, Isabelle heard Turner breath out that persons name, one that she would have never heard if she hadn't been a mere inch away from him.

It was Elizabeth Swann.

Her own hands bound, Swann was standing tall and proud in a dark red dress that for once, didn't suit her. She looked tired and hungry, the same as Johnathan, but hide it better, even though her nervousness was obvious as she glanced over at the man next to her, who was speaking to the crowd below him with a giant smirk... Something was about to happen, and Isabelle already didn't like it.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried," said the man. He looked exactly like a pirate captain should - disguising and vile with a large hat. Immediately Isabelle disliked him more then any of the others. "And each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The men cheered and shouted, and all Isabelle couldn't do was let her brain go into overdrive as to how exactly she was going kill these monsters.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" He raised his foot and kicked away the top of the chest that he was standing behind. There was a sudden gleam as hundreds of gold coins shown in the darkness, and the captain smirked as he ran his dirty fingers over them, almost as if he was caressing them. "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned -" He jabbed a finger at Swann's collarbone, where another gold coin rested around her neck. "- save for this."

Suddenly to her right, Turner was scrambling up in an attempt to climb down the slope that would let him slide into the room full of pirate, brushing up against a pile of gold coins. "Jack -"

With a hiss, Sparrow pulled Turner down, and even Isabelle pushed herself a little father down as she heard the coins that Turner disturbed in his scramble fall against stone. "Not yet," Sparrow whispered harshly, looking at the blacksmith with glare that clearly said he was being an idiot. "We wait for the opportune moment."

"And when is that?" snapped Isabelle as quietly as she could.

"When its of greatest profit to him, of course," snarled Turner even as Sparrow started pulling him back towards the boats. Isabelle glanced back at her brother one last time before she followed, trying to formulate a plan as quickly as possible. There was no easy way to sneak into the cavern without being seen. And it would practically be suicide to just walk into view of a room full of pirates. Perhaps she could get rid of her dress and sneak through the water. But how would she get Johnathan's attention and get him out unseen? He was just to close to Barbossa to make it near possible.

"Well, I've got no idea how to get in there," Isabelle finally sighed. "Do you have an plans, Sparrow..." She glanced around. "Sparrow?"

There was no one there anymore. No Sparrow, no Turner. Just her and the boat.

"Bloody hell," Isabelle groaned in an unladylike way. They just left her! She was just as much a part of this rescue mission as they were! Angrily, she kicked a pebble into the water before cursing under her breathe again, this time in Spanish. Now what she was to do? Her plans wouldn't work, and now she was all alone on a place called the Island of Death. Some gentlemen those two were...

Jumping at the sudden roar of anger, Isabelle's hand automatically went to her sword. She wasn't sure what was going on, but one thing was for sure - Barbossa was mad, and it sounded as if his pirates were rallying for something.

A single word ran through her mind. Run.

"Miss Bennett!"

Whirling towards the call of her name, Isabelle straightened as she saw Turner and Swann racing towards her, for some reason drenched and leaving a path of behind them, that almost looked like blood against the dark stone. "We have to leave," Turner urged. "They'll realized Miss Swann is gone."

"Wha - Isabelle, what are you -" started Elizabeth as she started at the dark haired girl in shock.

"Get in the boat, Miss Swann. Miss Bennett, please," Turner begged as he started gathering the oars from the other boats. A good plan, so that the pirates couldn't follow them. "We need to leave now."

Yes, leaving was a good idea.

But...

But she couldn't. Not while knowing her brother was still there.

"I will be staying behind, Mr. Turner," Isabelle spoke as firmly as she could. "Take Miss Swann and leave."

Turner paused in his work. "But Miss Bennett -"

"Do what you want, Turner," snapped Isabelle. "I am not going to abandon my brother though, or leave him with such horrible pirates. So its your choice. Go with Miss Swann and leave me behind, or stay and put her in more danger." She raised her chin in pride. "At least I can defend myself, as you have seen."

"Alright," Turner finally said with nod. "I understand."

Nodding, Isabelle turned to meet the tunnel, to the pirates that held her brother captive, but paused and asked without looking back, "And Mr. Sparrow? What has happened to him?"

"... I knocked him out and left him in a tunnel," admitted Turner quietly. "... Good luck, Miss Bennett."

"Thank you, Mr. Tuner... Tell James that I'm sorry." Isabelle said with a slight choke, keeping one hand on her sword. "But I'll be back, I promise."

"Alright," Isabelle finally heard Turner reply. Then she heard the boat being pushed into the water, and the splash of water as Turner went off with Swann. It wasn't until it was eerily quite again that she realized she was alone. Alone to save her brother. And alone when she meet her possible death.

As the shouts of the pirates started to close in on her, Isabelle wiped away the single tear that had rolled down her cheek and stood tall as a wave of pirates washed into the rooms, all shouting and cursing as they waved their weapons around.

Barbarians. all of them.

As their voices died when they finally noticed her, staring at her as she stood alone on the shore with a calm look on her face, Isabelle cleared her throat to hide her fear.

"Parley. I invoke the act of parley so that I can meet with your leader, the Captain Barbossa."

* * *

><p>"So... what business do you have with me, Miss..."<p>

Watching as Barbossa circled her like some kind of vulture, Isabelle held back a shudder. The man had aged badly, smelled horribly, and she wanted to vomit ever time he tried to flash a some twisted version of a smile at her. She could feel the darkness radiating off him, and it wasn't hard to imagine how easily he left Sparrow on an island.

So distract herself from the horrid man, Isabelle glanced to the small boy that stood a ways off. Johnathan was watching the scene with wide eyes while absentmindedly petting the monkey that sat on his shoulders, who gave a shriek when it noticed her gaze. He seemed alright, though looked very tired.

"Bennett," finally answered Isabelle. "You may call me Miss Bennett."

"Ah. Miss Bennett, then. And what is a young lady like you doing on my island, Miss Bennett?" asked Barbossa as he eyed the sword still at her side. He hadn't taken it, perhaps because they both knew it would be foolish to try and escape when trapped in a room full of pirates, all of them with their guns trained on her. "Or maybe the better question is, _how_ did you find my island?"

"By the courtesy of a certain captain that you marooned ten years ago," said Isabelle calmly, even as anger filled Barbossa face with no hesitation. "He brought me here."

"Jack is alive?" Barbossa hissed. He didn't wait for Isabelle to answer him again before he shook his head and started to pace back and forth. "He should have died on that island of starvation or madness. How in blasted hell did he escape?"

This was probably not the best time to mention the story of Sparrow and how he supposedly escaped with sea turtles, so Isabelle kept silent as Barbossa continued to pace.

"Is he here, then?" asked Barbossa after a few moments of silence. "Or did he turn yellow bellied after you paid him?"

"He is still here, somewhere," said Isabelle with a shrug. "I wasn't exactly keeping track of him when he decided to abandon me."

"Ah, that be sounding like him... So, back to the reason you be here, Miss Bennett," Barbossa said with another grin. "Now why did you have my former mate bring you to Isle De Muerta, and why you need my help? Did you come for treasure?"

"I have no need for your silly treasures," said Isabelle with a slight snap. "But if you really must know, my reason because I need you to take me back the ship that brought me here, the _Interceptor_, which is anchored nearby, along with the boy that you brought with you," she said as she nodded towards Johnathan, who silently gasped behind the captains back. "Besides insuring our safety, that's all I want. And I'm willing to give a handsome reward in return for it."

"The boy?" Barbossa glanced over at Johnathan, who snapped his mouth shut but couldn't hide his large eyes. He jerked his head towards the exit, and one of the pirates lead him out, who was wise enough not to fight it."Now why would you be wanting my cabin boy, Miss Bennett?" he asked after her brother was out hearing.

"If you must know," said Isabelle after a moment of hesitation, "that cabin boy is my brother. Who you kidnapped from my home."

"Kidnap -" Barbossa let his head fall back and cackled, causing Isabelle to flinch at the rough sound. "I think you've got things wrong, missy. I didn't kidnap Johnny boy. He came to _me_, wanting to join my crew. Even lied about his last name, apparently. All because he wanted to become a pirate."

...What? Isabelle slowly turned to look towards the exit that the pirate had just lead Johnathan out of. He _went_ to Barbossa? She didn't... she didn't understand. Why would her brother do such a thing? Why would he put her through such pain and suffering when she found out he was gone? Why would he do such a thing as run away, and force her to travel so far and long to find him?

Why, why, why?

"It doesn't matter," Isabelle finally said as she turned back to Barbossa with a snap of her head, her loose hair flying around her face. "He is coming with me."

"... Do whatever you want with him," shrugged Barbossa. "Take him, don't take him. Frankly, I don't care. But, he don't go without a price being paid. So," the pirate glanced her over with a grin that made Isabelle want to shudder, "what will you give me for taken you two back to this ship of yours? Mm? What do _you_ have of value to me?"

"Gold," replied Isabelle instantly. "I will give a sack of gold in exchange for both the boys and my safe return."

Barbossa chuckled, and the grin on his face became even wider. "Now why would I be wanting gold when I have all this?" he asked as he waved a hand over the riches in the cave.

"Because my gold isn't cursed," answered Isabelle with her own smirk. "And besides, what kind of _real_ pirate can resist the allure of gold, mm?"

The look on Barbossa's face fell for a long moment before he grunted in reluctant agreement. "Fine. A sack of gold then if I keep to my end of the bargain." He held out his hand. "Do we have an accord, then, Miss Bennett?"

Inwardly grimacing, Isabelle tried to hide the look of disgust before she reached out and quickly shook his hand. She took her hand back and grimaced, wiping it on the skirt of her dress. "An accord," she said shortly as she reached to her side and unclasped the sack of coins. She tossed it towards the captain, who caught it with a quick hand.

Shouts caught their attention, and Isabelle bit back a groan as she saw the other pirates drag Sparrow into the room, who for some reason was clinging to an oar. "I see your men found my guide," she said with a short nod towards them.

"Aye, its seems they have." The angry look came back to Barbossa as his men brought Sparrow forward. "Hello, Jack," he sneered as he slid the gold sack into his jacket.

"Hello." Sparrow seemed to be a little woozy, using the oar to stand up right. "You're looking... well, you look rather... you look bloody awful," finally stated the pirate blandly.

"Says the man that's suppose to be dead," Barbossa shot back without pause.

"Everyone keeps saying that," said Sparrow with a shrug. "I think that I look rather good after ten years of wandering around the seven seas looking for you."

Rolling his eyes, Barbossa said, "Never thought I'd have to see you again, since I'm very sure I left you for dead on an island ten years ago. So how in blazes did you get off that island?"

"When ya marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Pausing for a dramatic effect, Sparrow smirked and swept out one of his hands dramatically. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah," said Barbossa as he stepped forward, almost right in Sparrow's face as he smirked. "Well, I won't be making that mistake again." He glanced at Isabelle before turning towards Sparrow again. "And for what reason would you be bringing a _woman_ with you, eh? Knowing you, the reason is worth much more then gold."

For the briefest second, Sparrow glanced over at her, and from behind Barbossa, Isabelle let her eyes go a fraction wider. She didn't know what the man would say, but she prayed that he wouldn't give out the truth, that Isabelle came not just because Johnathan was her brother, but because their father wouldn't come for them. Or that her high ranking fiance was waiting for her. It wouldn't take much for a smart, or even a dull pirate to understand that they were worth a much larger amount then she just gave them.

But they didn't know that her father would never allow it to be payed, even with his own children's lives hanging in the balance.

"Don't know, don't care," said Sparrow with a shrug. "When your being paid, you don't question your employers too much."

Frowning, Barbossa turned to his men. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow." The crew laughed and chuckled at this. "Kill him," he ordered as he started to walk away. Clicks filled the air, and Isabelle forced herself not to close her eyes, instead biting her lower lip to hold back a cry.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" said Sparrow, strangely calm.

Pausing, Barbossa seemed to be having an internal struggle before he snapped out, "Hold your fire!" Ignoring the sad moans of the crew as they lowered their weapons, he turned back to them, his eyes narrowed. "You know who's blood we need?"

Sparrow grinned. "I know who's blood you need. Which means you can't kill me."

"Yet," shot back Barbossa. Still, he grunted and ordered his crew, "We'll be taking Jack back to the Black Pearl and Miss Bennett and wee little brother back to her ship. Now move!"

As the men started moving around to follow their captain's orders, Sparrow moved a bit closer to Isabelle and whispered, "You made a deal with him, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Sparrow sighed. "You're playing with fire, Miss Bennett. Barbossa is not a man to be trusted - I should know, I've been burned."

"What choice do I have?" answered Isabelle softly. "I have to."

"Bell!" None of the pirates had noticed their young cabin boy making his way to them, and didn't notice as Isabelle fell down to her knees so she could wrap her arms around him and pull him close. "Bell, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"Oh, Johnathan." Isabelle kissed the top of his head, noticing how it smelled of sea salt now. "Its alright, little brother. I'm here now. You'll be alright now."

Sniffling, Johnathan looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, Bell. I shouldn't have -"

"Shh, we'll talk later," Isabelle chided as they embraced. "Don't worry, I'm taking you home."

Nodding, Johnathan pulled back from her, and frowned in confusion. "Who is that?" he asked slowly as he took in the pirate at her side, who hadn't left with the other and a part of the crew he had be taken by.

Standing, Isabelle gestured towards her guide with a small wave of her hand. "Sparrow, this is my brother, Johnathan Bennett. Johnathan, this is the man that brought me here, Jack - I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Her brother's eyes went wide as Sparrow smirked and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Johnny. We've come a long way for you."

After another moment of silence, Johnathan came alive again and rapidly started to ask Sparrow questions. "Are you really Captain Sparrow? Did you actually us to be captain of the Black Pearl, because I've heard rumors and some say you're lying. How did you get off that island? Was it really sea turtles? Can I call you Captain Jack? How did you -"

"Calm down there, kid," chuckled Sparrow. "I can barely understand ya."

"If you can't tell, he loves pirate stories," smiled Isabelle. "Especially ones about you."

"Bell," whined Johnathan, turning pink in the face in embarrassment.

"Now, lets try those questions again," said Sparrow. "Slower, though."

They were shuffled into the boats not much later, after the oars had been found, and placed on the _Black Pearl_. Sparrow was still answering Johnathan's, and Isabelle didn't mind. It kept both of them busy while she stared down at the railing, deep in thought. She had done what she came to do. Her brother was saved, and safe with her. And soon she would go home and marry James, made make a nice little family and have quiet life. It would be what everyone expected to her to do, and she would with her held high.

But still, the very thought made her heart hurt. Even though she did care for James, Isabelle still couldn't image going on the rest of her life in a sitting, stitching and making small talk with other married ladies. Not after everything she'd been through lately. It felt even duller then it had before. Dull compared to sailing the sea, sword fighting a captain, bargaining with pirates. She didn't want to back to her boring life. Yet she knew there was no choice, and she would accept it with her heavy heart. She just wished she could talk to her mother about this.

"Well, that be a surprise," said Barbossa suddenly.

Looking from the rail with a sharp snap of the head, Isabelle's eyes went wide and let out a shaky breathe. "No..."

Blankly staring out at the empty ocean, Isabelle's hands clutched tightly at the the railing as she tried not to lean too far over the _Black Pearl's_ railing. The place where the _Interceptor_ had anchored was empty, void of the ship that had brought her here and its crew. Suddenly not able to think properly, Isabelle shuddered and let out another shaky breathe, while Johnathan looked up at her and whispered her nickname in worry.

"Well, Miss Bennett, it looks like your ship has gone off on its own," chuckled Barbossa from nearby. "It seems you'll be coming with us, now."

At that Isabelle snapped her head towards the man. "But you made a deal with me! You promised to get me back to my ship!"

"That was when it was actually here, missy," grinned Barbossa. "And it isn't here anymore, it is? That means you'll have to be coming with us to the _Black Pearl_. Unless you'd rather stay here..." he swept a hand towards the vast ocean, with no land in sight save for the cursed island.

"When you put it that way, it seems I don't have a choice," ground out Isabelle as her grip on the wood railing continued to tighten.

"Don't worry, Miss Bennett. We'll still be getting you back to your ship," Barbossa went on. "After all, we still need to be getting the one with Bootstraps Bill blood. And they be on that same ship, aye, Jack?" he said as he looked towards Sparrow.

"... Aye, they are," Sparrow finally answered.

"Then we be goin' after it."


	11. Apologies, a Poll, and News

Hello my lovely readers -

First off, let me say I am _SO, SO SORRY_ that I haven't updated in forever and a day. I hate giving excuses, but I have been bombarded by work, family issues (again), moving, helping out in my community theatre, trying to reach my yearly goal of reading one hundred and fifty books, and writing my own original story.

That along with trying to have a (albeit small) social life and my own down time, its getting very hard to try and think of plot-lines for four stories at once and then try to write it all out and update them, even just once a month.

SO! Here is my solution. I will work on only one story, and focus solely on that until its completed, and then do the same for my other three stories. The problem is choosing which story to work on, since I love all them equally. That's were you, my lovely readers, come in.

I will have a poll on my authors page, and if you could take a moment of your time, please vote for your favorite story. You have from now, April 15th, until the end of the month to pick one. Then I will announce the winner in both the poll and in each of my stories, and get to work on updating as soon as possible.

Good luck, and the odds be ever in your favor - for your story, that is.

Love Hanna

**Updated May 3, 2014:**

Sorry that this is a few days later then I intended.** But**, the poll finally has ended, and the story I will continue to work on till its completion is...

(drum roll please?)

_Liberi De Luna_!

Its not much of a surprise, but still, I'm glad that so many people voted for it and the other three rest of the stories will be put on hold till I'm finished with _Liberi De Luna_. The newest chapter is up now.


End file.
